Malice Story
by Might is Right
Summary: A young girl named Malice must go up against the Dark Trinity, led by her evil brother, Skorm. She must train under Vector of Illuminati and make friends with the mages at Fairy Tail to even have a hope of winning. Fairy Tail vs The Dark Trinity.
1. The girl who lost her memory

Yeah, so this is my Fairy Tail story. This is actually prewritten about 2 months ago. I have 31 chapters and yes, the story is finished. Its part of a series about the Silence Family. Don't hate, appreciate. Malice Story, start

(Some dark cave where there are some mediocre bad guys because Shadow Gear is an incredibly weak team besides Levy)  
>"Shit, these guys are tough." complained Jet as he got up off the floor.<br>"Huh! That's because your a wimp." replied Droy as he blocked an attack from a bandit.  
>Shadow Gear had found themselves in a tough situation once again. They were ordered to clear out a bandit hideout near Magnolia so merchants could start trading again, but the bandits were putting up a serious fight. Dory was trying to help Jet up off the ground when he was struck in the head by an iron pipe. 2 bandits advanced slowly with crazy grins on their faces.<br>"Hehe! Fairy Tail must be really weak, sending these idiots down here." said the first bandit.  
>Jet and Droy could only grimace in pain as their attackers insulted them.<br>"Huh, isn't this a 3 man team? I could have sworn..." started the second bandit  
>He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as metal rained down on them. Jet and Droy looked up in surprise. Standing on a overhang was Levy! She had reunited with them! Levy cast a second iron script at the first bandit and leaped down from the overhang. Jet and Droy ran over to her.<br>"Levy! Are you alright?" asked Jet.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to you guys?" asked Levy.<br>"We got attacked by those 2 bandits when we got separated." explained Droy.  
>Levy looked around the bandit hideout. There werent anymore bandits around. The only bandits who hadn't run away were the 2 lying face first on the ground.<br>"Ok, we finished the mission. I don't think the bandits will be troubling us anymore. Kind of stupid to have their base so close to the number 1 guild in Fiore." said Levy as she walked towards the exit with Jet and Droy.  
>Suddenly Droy stopped. He looked around with his sword ready to slice anything that would appear. Jet and Levy looked at him in surprise.<br>"What's wrong Droy? You hear something?" asked Levy.  
>"Yeah...it doesnt sound like a bandit. It sounds like a dog or something. Mind if we check it out?" asked Droy.<br>"It's cool. We have a couple minutes to spare." said Jet as he followed Droy and Levy to a wooden door that had a padlock on it.  
>Sounds could be heard clearly through the door. Levy shivered at the noises from the door. Jet used his lock pick magic to break the padlock. Droy opened the door cautiously. Inside, were 5 dead bandits, a lantern and a little girl around Wendy's age. She had the same shade of blue hair as Levy and was muttering things to herself. Levy jumped back in surprise.<br>"No way...a little girl defeated 5 bands at once?" she asked.  
>"Yeah and it seems the bandits were so scared of her that they just locked her in here." said Droy as he looked at the girl.<br>"Hey guys check it out. The walls have something scratched into them." said Jet suddenly.  
>Levy and Droy went to get a closer look. There were several pictures scratched into the walls. Most of them were pictures of a forest with black trees. Some where of a shadow with a grinning face. One, was of a smiling family. Levy suddenly felt tears well up. Droy went over to the girl and tried to console her.<br>"Hey, what's your name? Come on. My names Droy. I'm from Fairy Tail, one of the guilds around here. Did the bandits hurt you?" he asked her.  
>The girl said nothing. Levy whipped her eyes and looked around the room some more. She eventually found a book under the desk. It was a book called: Worm Wood. The book had no author. She shrugged and put it in her bag. She would show it to Lucy when they got back to the guild. Droy and Jet just carried the girl outside and walked down the path towards Fairy Tail.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>The guild was in it's usual mood. Grey stripping, Natsu and Gajeel fighting, Erza beating them up, Happy and Charle eating fish, Lucy telling Grey to get some clothes on, Makarov smiling in his usual grandpa-y way, Gildartz laughing, Mirajane also smiling, Lisanna trying to calm Natsu, Elfman declaring himself a man, Cana drinking, Fried doing stuff, Bickslow calling for his babies, Evergreen just watching people, Jubia stalking Grey, Wendy smiling, Pantherlily trying to get people to be quiet and everyone else having a good time. Shadow Gear entered the guild at around happy hour so it was pretty smelly and crowded. Jet and Droy had to fight through the crowd to get to master Makarov. Levy went to go show the weird book to Lucy. When Jet and Droy finally got to master Makarov the pulled up a table and laid the girl onto it. Mirajane and Makarov went to go see her.<br>"Where did you find her?" asked Makrov.  
>"In a locked room at the bandit hideout. 5 dead bandits around her." said Jet.<br>Makarov nodded. Mirajane went to go get some food for the girl.  
>"Did she tell you her name?" asked Makarov.<br>"No, she just muttered about family the whole way here." said Droy.  
>Finally, the guild had calmed down amd they began to crowd around the girl. Makarov stroked his beard slowly. Mirajane returned with food and water and tried to get the girl to eat. She refused without a word.<br>"We need to know her name. Without her name, we can't accept her into the guild." said Makarov.  
>The crowd started to murmur. A member already? With no obvious skills? How? Suddenly Natsu and Wendy stepped forward. They had determined looks on their faces. Makarov looked surprised.<br>"We will find out what her name is. She seems to be a dragon slayer." said Wendy.  
>"Oh? How come Gajeel isn't with you then?" asked Mirajane.<br>"We think that metal head would scare the girl." explained Natsu.  
>"I can hear you dumbass!" shouted Gajeel from the crowd.<br>Makarov nodded and Natsu and Wendy went forward to take her to Makarov's private quarters. Before they could even touch her, the girl held up her hand. Natsu and Wendy stopped moving towards her.  
>"Stop. I will tell you what you seek." she said.<br>The crowd started to murmur again. The girl was truly mysterious indeed.  
>"What is your name?" asked Wendy.<br>"Yeah and more importantly, what's your slayer magic like?" asked Natsu.  
>The crowd laughed a bit at Natsu's words. Natsu always wanted to challenge those who were stronger than him.<br>"...my name is Malice. I am not a dragon slayer." she replied calmly.  
>The crowd began murmuring more furiously. Her name was Malice and she wasn't a dragon slayer!<br>"B..but I smell dragon slayer scent all over you!" said Wendy.  
>Natsu looked kind of disappointed.<br>"That is my brother's scent. He is a dragon slayer." explained Malice.  
>Natsu perked up after hearing that. He jumped up and started to punch the air furiously.<br>"Alright! Where is your brother so I can fight him?" exclaimed Natsu.  
>"He's gone...along with my family." said Malice sadly.<br>Erza stepped forward with Gildartz.  
>"Malice, please come with us." said Gildartz.<br>"Alright people! Shows over! Go back to what you were doing!" commanded Erza.  
>The crowd started thin out, not wanting to fight Erza.<br>Malice, Gildartz and Erza walked into Makarov's quarters with Makarov.  
>Natsu and Wendy just watched her leave, puzzled expressions on their faces.<p>

(Girls dormitory)  
>"What? A weird book that doesn't have an author?" asked Lucy.<br>"Yeah! I found it in the room where they found Malice!" replied Levy.  
>"Do you have the book?" asked Lucy.<br>"Yeah! Hold on let me get it." said Levy as she dug through her bag.  
>She brought the book out. It was an olive green book with black letters. On the cover were the words: Worm Wood and a picture of a forest of black trees. She was confused, she had never seen a book like this before.<br>"Isn't it weird?" asked Levy.  
>"Yeah...it's weird. Did you open it yet?" asked Lucy.<br>"Nope. Let's open it now!" exclaimed Levy.  
>"Ok!" shouted Lucy as she opened the book.<br>The book had no words, in fact, it was completely blank besides the cover.  
>Levy and Lucy just sat there with weird expressions on their faces.<br>"S...s..somehow I feel like we shouldn't have opened the book." stuttered Lucy.  
>Y..yeah." agreed Levy.<p>

(Makarov's study)  
>Gildartz, Erza and Makarov were sitting in the study with a couple of books open. They all had weird expressions on their faces.<br>"H...hey..guys." started Makarov suddenly.  
>"Yes master?" asked Erza.<br>"I need to go to the bathroom if you don't mind..." finished Makarov.  
>"Go ahead. Don't take too much time though." said Erza.<br>Makarov left the room as Mirajane entered with drinks.  
>"It just doesn't add up...a girl named Malice arrives at the guild and at the same time, the number of groups in the Balam Alliance suddenly drops massively." said Gildartz.<br>"Maybe it's because 2 of the main guilds have already been defeated. Tartaros probably isn't strong enough to hold the Balam Alliance." said Mirajane.  
>"No, honestly, Tartaros is the strongest main dark guild. It has something to do with Malice." said Erza.<br>"How do you know that?" asked Mirajane.  
>"Remember she said her brother is a dragon slayer?" asked Gildartz.<br>"Yeah so?" replied Mirajane.  
>"Apparently a new dark guild has been born, Worm Wood." said Gildartz.<br>"Their leader is a dragon slayer. The real deal." said Erza.  
>Makarov came back from the bathroom and slipped in quietly. Erza, Gildartz, Mirajane and Makarov had worried looks on their faces. Suddenly Makarov stood up and looked toward the door.<br>"You can come out now, Natsu and Wendy." he said.  
>The door opened and Natsu and Wendy came in, embarrassed. Erza glared at them, Mirajane smiled and Gildartz laughed.<br>"We just want to know what will happen to Malice." said Natsu.  
>"Will she be allowed to join Fairy Tail?" asked Wendy.<br>Makarov stroked his beard slowly. He needed a moment to think this over. Malice being related to a dark guild master, she could be a spy. However, she looked genuinely scared and sad. He made his decision.  
>"Malice will join Fairy Tail. You and Wendy will take care of her." said Makarov.<br>Natsu and Wendy smiled and high fived each other. Malice would join Team Natsu and travel with them on missions.

As you can tell, I like to bash Jet and Droy because they are so useless.


	2. Fairy Tail

So, the 2nd post. This could possibly be the longest fanfic in the Fairy Tail section. Seriously, 31 chapters. And 2 sequels lulz.

Malice woke up on a soft bed. She sat up slowly. She looked to the left of her and saw food and a glass of milk. Suddenly her head started to hurt.  
>"Ahh!" she squealed as she fell to the floor.<br>"You are weak. You have seen me do the deed. I must get rid of you." said a voice within her head.  
>"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed as she thrashed violently.<br>"You can not defeat me...I travel within the shadows. I know where you are, Fairy Tail right? Hahah, so be it" said the sinister voice.  
>"I will avenge our parents! You just wait!" she screamed.<br>"Hehehahaha! You? Little Malice? Defeat your older brother, Skorm?" challenged Skorm.  
>"Yes! My friends will help me find you!" she screamed.<br>There were banging sounds coming from the door of the room. Voices could be heard shouting.  
>"See! My friends are already here!" she screamed again.<br>"Does not matter. They can't get through my blocking spell. Haha, stupid Fairy Tail idiots don't even know how to dispel a basic barrier." mocked Skorm.  
>Then, the shadows began to shift and take solid form. The room's temperature dropped dramatically. Skorm appeared in his solid form. He was just a small child, younger than Malice somehow. He glared down at Malice.<br>"Now...where is that book." asked Skorm.  
>"I don't know..." grunted Malice.<br>Skorm lifted her into the air using his magical power. Malice resisted but Skorm was too strong.  
>"Tell me or I will kill you. Then you can't avenge our parents." hissed Skorm.<br>Malice said nothing and punched Skorm in the face. Skorm snarled and hit her against the window. Glass flew everywhere. Suddenly the door burst down and in ran Levy, Erza, Gildartz, Makarov, Natsu, Lucy and Grey. Skorm dropped Malice in surprise. Levy glared at Skorm.  
>"Do you honestly think I can't dispel a basic barrier?" she asked him.<br>"Damn it! Well I guess I have to kill all of you." said Skorm menacingly.  
>"Not so fast! Fire dragon's fist!" yelled Natsu as he ran forward, fist flaming.<br>Skorm easily caught Natsu's fist. Skorm smiled menacingly. Using his free hand Skorm touched Natsu's forehead.  
>"Silly boy...Indefinite Nightmare!" he shouted.<br>Natsu crumpled to the ground. Lucy and Levy ran forward to help Natsu out of the room.  
>While Skorm was distracted, Gildartz had run up and was about to punch Skorm but Skorm quickly moved away to the back wall. Gildartz stared in surprise.<br>"Haha, old man. I'm faster and stronger!" he shouted as he started to merge with the shadows.  
>Makarov's hands suddenly started to glow. Brilliant light began to form around him. Skorm was almost finished merging into the shadows.<br>"Fairy Law!" shouted Makarov as he launched the guild's ultimate spell.  
>Makarov was too late though. Skorm had already disappeared into the wall though. The rest of the guild crowded into the room. Makarov just stood, his eyes tearing up. Lucy and Levy had come back into the room to attend to Malice. Erza tried to block the other guild members. Malice was still breathing but she was badly bleeding. Wendy came forward and started to use her sky magic to heal Malice. Gildartz just looked distressed.<p>

(later)  
>Malice had recovered and the guild was happy that she was still alive. However, Natsu was still trapped in Skorm's spell. He was trapped in a nightmare that would last forever until Natsu died. Lucy, Wendy and Grey were inside Natsu's room when Malice came in.<br>"Natsu...he is trapped in my brother's spell right?" asked Malice.  
>"Yeah and I don't think there's a way to get him out." said Grey.<br>"We looked in every single medical book here." said Lucy.  
>"Even my sky magic doesn't work..." said Wendy sadly.<br>Malice just smiled. She walked over to Lucy's bag and looked in it.  
>"Do you have any weird books?" she asked.<br>"Umm, no. But, do you know where my clothes are?" asked Grey.  
>Lucy quickly jumped up to cover Malice's eyes. Wendy looked away too.<br>"Weird books? Hmm..." mused Wendy.  
>Suddenly Lucy snapped her fingers.<br>"I got it! Hold on I will be right back!" she said as she left the room.  
>"Put some underwear on Grey!" shouted Wendy.<br>"Alright, just calm down." said Grey as he left the room to get underwear.  
>Unfortunately for Grey, at that time Erza was walking down the hallway and she saw Grey. Grey got sent to the hospital.<br>Lucy came back into the room carrying Worm Wood. She gave it to Malice.  
>"Is this what you are looking for?" asked Lucy.<br>Malice looked surprised. She opened the book and began scanning the seemingly blank pages. Finally, she ripped out a page.  
>"Why did you do that? It's a blank book you know." said Lucy.<br>"I can read this book. My brother wrote it. It looks blank to you but this book is extremely rare and powerful." explained Malice.  
>"What?" exclaimed Lucy.<br>Malice looked at the page touched the page in several different points. The page suddenly began to ripple and it turned into a jelly like object. Malice put it into her mouth and started to chew.  
>"This isn't the time to be chewing gum!" shouted Lucy in surprise.<br>Malice just smiled in her direction and then spit it out onto her hand. Then, she put the chewed jelly into Natsu's mouth.  
>"Nightmare dispelling version 3! Light jelly!" she shouted as Natsu's mouth glowed.<br>Lucy watched in interest as Natsu's body began to glow. Then, there was an explosion. Soot and ash filled the room, blocking everyone's vision. Soon, the ash settled. When Lucy could see again, Natsu was sitting up in his bed, eating the fire from the explosion.  
>"Huh? Where am I? What happened to that big boat I was on?" he asked.<br>Natsu looked over at Lucy and started to laugh uncontrollably. Lucy just glared at him. Wendy and Malice also started to laugh. Lucy's clothes had burned away from the explosion. Wendy and Malice had run quickly outside before the explosion. Natsu got up and punched the air a couple times.  
>"Good as new! Now to fight that shadow guy!" he shouted.<br>Lucy quickly ran to get new clothes. The rest of the crew left Natsu's room and went to go eat lunch. Natsu and Malice had recovered but Skorm was still out there.

Think Konata from Lucky Star when you see Malice. Im not sure why but I think that whenever I see her.


	3. Reward: 20,000 jewels

2nd and 3rd post in rapid succession, nice. My name is FatherFail and I like beef jerky

(lunch time at fairy tail)  
>Malice has joined Fairy Tail and has started to make friends. She joined Team Natsu and is getting along well with them. They decided to have lunch after Malice healed Natsu.<br>"Yum..fire is always the best food." said Natsu, satisfied after his meal of fire.  
>"Haha, well fire isn't really food for normal people." said Lucy as she ate her sandwich.<br>"Natsu, how about eating normal food for once?" asked Grey as he drank his water.  
>"How about we go on a mission today?" asked Erza.<br>"Alright!" exclaimed Team Natsu.  
>"A mission?" asked Malice.<br>"Basically the whole team goes and helps people out whatever it may be." explained Erza.  
>Erza walked over to the request board and picked a job. She walked back and presented it to them.<br>"Hmmm...defeat Dark Guild huh? Sounds good. I could get some action in..." said Natsu excitedly.  
>"Hey brother Natsu." asked Malice. (she calls Natsu brother because she wants to. She calls Grey "stripper dude")<br>"Huh? What?" asked Natsu.  
>"...can I have more juice?" she asked.<br>"But how hard will the mission be?" asked Grey.  
>"Stripper dude, your too loud~" complained Malice.<br>"My name isn't stripper dude!" shouted Grey.  
>Lucy grabbed the job request and looked it over. It seemed like a simple job, just defeat a low class dark guild.<br>"The reward is 6 million jewels, so 1 million for all of us." said Lucy.  
>"So it's decided then? We go on the job!" exclaimed Natsu.<br>"Aye!" said Happy.

(Dark guild: Black Talon)  
>"Dammit, 6 million jewels? Who does Dark Star think he is? A god? This tax is too much!" complained Bunyon.<br>"Ah, shut it Bunyon. The Balam Alliance charged 2x that!" shouted a guild member.  
>"Yeah well they didn't charge that much from the beginning did they? And you shut up! I'm the guild master!" shouted back Bunyon.<br>"Just hope that Dark Star didnt hear that crap." said another guild member.  
>"Yeah, yeah I got it." said Bunyon as he walked back into his office.<br>Inside the office, there were bags of money ready to be shipped off. There was also another person sitting there. When Bunyon walked in, he turned around.  
>"Ah, Bunyon. I'm increasing the tax to 12 million." said the person.<br>"What? 6 million is high enough!" shouted Bunyon.  
>"I don't think so. You see, my master needs more money. The Dark Trinity requires a tax for protecting you lesser guilds." said the person.<br>"But lord Dark Star! Your master has many guilds that must pay the exact same tax!" complained Bunyon.  
>"True, but I'm Dark Star, second to my master. You'll do what I say or I will wipe out your guild. Got that?" he said menacingly.<br>"I..I got it..." said Bunyon as Dark Star walked out of the office.  
>Dark Star grinned and teleported to his guild: Worm Wood.<p>

(Town: Palon)  
>Team Natsu moved quickly to the town of Palon, a very poor town that is ransacked by bandits daily. Team Natsu has come to end Palon's poverty. Their mission is to wipe out the dark guild: Black Talon. Natsu punched the air rapidly as they went.<br>"Yeah! Black Talon better look out!" said Natsu as he walked.  
>"Hey, cool it dude." said Grey.<br>"No way!" said Natsu.  
>"You guys better stop fighting for else I'm going to have to step in!" said Erza threateningly.<br>Natsu and Grey stopped fighting. Soon, the town of Palon came into view. Malice suddenly began waving her hand.  
>"Why are you doing that?" asked Lucy.<br>"I was checking the air." replied Malice.  
>"What? Why?" asked Wendy.<br>"Because of your skill Wendy." replied Malice.  
>"What? My skill? Air magic?" she asked.<br>Malice nodded. She turned toward the village and breathed in and out.  
>"Your magic depends on the quality of air in the area. If the air is polluted, your can't use your magic." explained Malice.<br>"Oh! I get it!" said Wendy.  
>"Hey, I see something down there. There appears to be 2 people standing around." said Grey.<br>"Let's check it out." said Erza.  
>They kept walking down the road until they reached the 2 men at the gates of the town. They had tattoos all over their bodies and had cleavers. They looked up as Team Natsu approached.<br>"Hey! No ones allowed into here!" said one of them.  
>"What? Why not?" asked Lucy.<br>"There are bandits in the town! We don't want other people getting hurt!" the other one said.  
>Erza stepped forward.<br>"We are mages from Fairy Tail. I assure, we will not hurt anybody besides the bandits." said Erza.  
>The 2 men lowered their cleavers. They nodded to each other amd started to open the gates. Suddenly, one of the men fell, an arrow in his head. The other man jumped back from the gate but was hit by a rock and fell unconscious. Erza broke down the gate and the rest of the team ran into the town. There were several bandits looting houses. Natsu punched one in the face as he ran by. Erza ex-equipped into her armor and everyone else prepared their spells. They walked into a house. The house was dirty and had several holes in it. They advanced cautiously. Suddenly 2 bandits jumped out. They were quickly defeated by Natsu and Grey.<br>"You trash should just stay down." said Natsu victoriously.  
>Suddenly a voice cut through all the noise.<br>"H..hello? Is someone there?" asked a voice.  
>"Yes! We are mages from Fairy Tail!" shouted back Lucy.<br>"Oh thank goodness! Can you help me? I'm stuck under a couch!" said the voice.  
>"Hehe, who gets stuck under a couch?" laughed Malice.<br>Erza gave Malice a funny look and moved through the house. They found the person, indeed stuck under the coach. It was a man around 20 years old with black hair and he was bleeding slightly. They moved the couch off of him. The man sat up and thanked them.  
>"If you really want to stop the bandits, just defeat their leader! These bandits are really cowardly so if you can beat their leader, they will run!" he explained to them.<br>"What does their leader look like?" asked Natsu.  
>"Well, he looks kind of like a boar, wears a gold necklace and he is really fat." said the man.<br>"Well, ok. What is your name?" asked Malice.  
>"Bernard Sanchez." he said.<br>"Alright Bernard, get out of here. It's dangerous." said Grey as the rest of the group ran outside to fight bandits.  
>The town courtyard was alive with action as the bandits attacked Team Natsu. They were no match for Fairy Tail's strongest team however and were defeated easily. Natsu grabbed one as he tried to run. He started to question him.<br>"Hey...buddy! Where's your leader!" demanded Natsu.  
>"Heh, why should I tell you?" he said back.<br>"Because if you don't! I'm going to turn you to ashes!" shouted Natsu as he fried the bandit.  
>"Owowow! Hot hot hot! Ok I'll tell you, just stop hurting me!" cried the bandit.<br>"Yeah? So where is he?" demanded Natsu.  
>"He's at the mayors house!" cried the bandit.<br>"He's lying." said Malice.  
>"Huh? How do you know?" asked Natsu.<br>"Look at his eyes. They are moving back and forth like crazy. I'm magical too remember? I can read people just by looking at them. I know all your darkest secrets." informed Malice.  
>"So...you lying to us buddy? Want to turn into charcoal?" threatened Natsu.<br>"Ahhh! Noooo! Ok I'll tell the truth! He's at the buffet hall! Please don't hurt me anymore!" he cried as Natsu burned him into a crisp.  
>"He's telling the truth." said Malice.<br>"Alright everyone! To the buffet hall!" shouted Erza.  
>The group hurried to the buffet hall, where the dark guild master would be waiting for them.<p>

(buffet hall)  
>"Oh my god...all this delicious food! Yummy!" said Bunyon as he gorges himself on buffet food.<br>Suddenly the side wall blew open and Bunyon was blown against the wall.  
>"W...what the!" said Bunyon in surprise.<br>"We are Fairy Tail!" shouted the group as they rushed into the room.  
>Bunyon jumped up with his axe but Malice ran forward, dodged his attack and did a double punch to the face and then a double flying kick combo. Bunyon was defeated in around 5 seconds. Erza pinned him up against the wall.<br>"What's going on! Your way too weak to be a guild master. Who are you working for!" she demanded.  
>"Haha, it's too late. Soon, all the legal guilds will be beaten." said Bunyon.<br>"Who are you working for!" demanded Erza.  
>"Didn't you hear? I work for Black Talon, under the protection of the Dark Trinity..." said Bunyon.<br>"I see..." said Erza as she threw Bunyon into a wall.  
>"Yeah! The bandits are running! Eat that Black Talon!" shouted Natsu.<br>"Aye!" agreed Happy.  
>The group received their reward of 6 million jewels and went back to the guild. However, at the guild there was some grim news.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>"Everyone! Attention!" said Makarov.<br>The entire guild grew silent and looked at the main stage. There was a huge chart drawn by Reedus on the stage wall.  
>"There is a new, more powerful Balam Alliance called the Dark Trinity!" shouted Makarov.<br>The guild instantly began talking amongst themselves.  
>"They are led by a guild called Worm Wood! Underneath it are 2 other "main" guilds. Bilderberg and Tartaros! Even Tartaros, the strongest Balam Alliance guild has joined them! They control almost every dark guild in the world! They are a serious threat and everyone must be on alert! Please be on the look out for these people! Black Star, Skorm, Abutuum, Brandon and Gathor! They are prominent members of the Dark Trinity! Dismissed!" said Makarov.<br>The Dark Trinity is revealed! The guilds must once again, form an alliance!


	4. Branon FTW

Brandon FTW. Weaponize FTW

(Bilderberg)  
>It was quiet in the dark guild base except for 2 people. Brandon, Bilderberg's guild master and Weasel, the Formortiis guild master. Formortiis was a guild under Bilderberg that joined the Dark Trinity for protection against legal guilds and the Rune Knights. These 2 individuals were having a conversation about Fairy Tail.<br>"Weasel, I trust that you know the risk of this mission?" asked Brandon quietly.  
>"Yes, Lord Brandon. I will take my guild and assault Fairy Tail immediately." answered Weasel.<br>"Fairy Tail will not be defeated easily, especially Team Natsu." replied Brandon.  
>"I am aware of Team Natsu's abilities. They will be a difficult nut to crack, however I have someone that may be able to defeat them." answered Weasel calmly.<br>"Do not underestimate Lord Skorm's sister. She is MUCH more powerful than Dark Star and I put together." said Brandon.  
>"A child more powerful than Lord Dark Star and yourself? Impossible." replied Weasel.<br>"My friend, she holds the book Worm Wood, which could end the Dark Trinity in a matter of seconds. It will only be a matter of time before she decodes the book into a spell that not even Lord Skorm can counter." said Brandon.  
>"My lord, are you saying that the book Worm Wood will be our undoing?" asked Weasel.<br>Brandon looked up from his drink of scotch. He hated to answer questions while drinking scotch. He adjusted his monocle and took a sip of scotch. Weasel look at him, waiting for an answer. Weasel was an old friend of Brandon and the 2 of them frequently held conversations at night when their underlings had gone to sleep.  
>"Weasel, my friend you can stop calling me "lord". I have little use for titles. I am Brandon to you now." answered Brandon.<br>Weasel nodded but was still not satisfied. Brandon sighed and finished his scotch. He set the cup down and faced the fireplace and delivered his answer.  
>"Yes Weasel. Worm Wood will be our undoing. If Fairy Tail begins to lose the battle, either surrender or come back to me. I will not forgive myself if your guild is entirely wiped out. As your guild supervisor I have a duty to your guild and everyone else under me." said Brandon.<br>Weasel nodded and stood up to leave. Brandon picked up his trench coat and his top hat. He quickly dressed and blew out the candle.

(Natsu arriving at Fairy Tail the next day)  
>Natsu was a bit sleepy and Happy was hungry. Sleepy and hungry is not a good combo. Natsu was excited for another day at his guild, Fairy Tail however.<br>"Hey Happy. What should we do today? I'm feeling in the mood for another mission." said Natsu as they walked along the dirt road towards their guild.  
>"Hmmm...I don't know. I just want to eat some fish and then go to sleep." said Happy.<br>"Eh? That's it?" asked Natsu.  
>"Aye!" replied Happy.<br>Natsu just shrugged as they walked past Lucy's house. Natsu paused at a fish market to buy some fish for Happy. They kept walking as Happy ate his fish happily. Soon, the tip of the Fairy Tail guild came into view. Natsu paused for a second to breathe in some fresh air. Suddenly Happy point his paw at something in the air.  
>"Huh? What is it Happy?" asked Natsu.<br>"Something just flew towards the guild!" yelled Happy.  
>"What?" exclaimed Natsu.<br>"Look! More!" yelled Happy.  
>Black balls could be seen crashing into Fairy Tail, someone was attacking Fairy Tail!. Happy grabbed Natsu and flew up into the air with him. Fairy Tail was in bad shape. Several cannon balls had smashed into the building and there were holes everywhere. Outside, guild members could be seem dragging wounded. Happy and Natsu quickly flew to Fairy Tail, dodging cannon balls. Happy dropped Natsu off in the courtyard. Gildartz and Mirajane were trying to block cannon balls using magical barriers but there were too many to block all of them.<br>"Gildartz! Mirajane! What's going on?" asked Natsu as Happy shook in fear.  
>"I'm not sure! We were having breakfast as usual when the cannon balls started to rain down on us!" shouted Gildartz.<br>Natsu winced as a cannon ball fell in the courtyard near him. Broken stone and tile exploded everywhere. Erza came running out with Lucy. They looked worried.  
>"Natsu! Get inside quick! Wendy and Malice are hurt!" shouted Lucy.<br>"What? Those bastards!" shouted Natsu as he ran inside with Happy.  
>"I'm going to hold the courtyard with Gildartz and Mira!" shouted Erza as she ran into the courtyard.<p>

(inside the guild)  
>Inside was a little better but not by much. Wounded guild members and visitors were everywhere. Lucy led them to the table were Gajeel, Pantherlily, Malice and Wendy were laid out. Levy was also there with a bandage around her head, crying over Gajeel's injuries. Natsu grimaced when he saw Malice's wound. There was a piece of broken tile stuck in her head. Wendy was suffering from shell shock. Charle had gone to get medicine and help from the nearby guilds. Natsu just grimaced.<br>"Ooowwww..." said Malice as she woke up from all the noise.  
>"Don't try to get up. I have to take the piece of tile out of your head." said Lucy carefully.<br>"Piece...of tile? Huh? Why am I on a table?" asked Malice.  
>"Aren't you hurt?" asked Lucy.<br>"I don't really feel anything..." answered Malice.  
>"Ok well just stay on the table. I'm just going to take the tile out and bandage your head." said Lucy as she gripped the tile in Malice's head.<br>With a quick yank she pulled the bloody tile from Malice's head and quickly bandaged it up. Malice got up off the table with little effort and ushered another guild member onto the table. Charle soon entered the guild from a hole in the wall. Malice waved her over. Natsu was helping Macao and Elfman stand up. Happy was wrapping Pantherlily in bandages and Lucy was helping Wendy shake her head. Charle stepped onto the table and explained the situation to the other guild members.  
>"Alright, the situation is not good. 12 cannon crews are in the town courtyard 3 blocks from here. 12 divisions of armed people are moving in as we speak. When I saw them, they were wearing Rune Knight uniforms." said Charle.<br>Everyone grimaced when Charle delivered the news. 2 more cannon balls burst into the guild and destroyed the bar completely. Outside a roar of approval could be heard as the Rune Knights crept slowly toward the guild.  
>"There is some good news though. On my way to get medicine I found someone who can heal." said Charle.<br>That got everyone smiling again. 2 more cannon balls crashed into the wall and made a huge hole in the walls. A grunt could be heard in the courtyard as Gildartz, Mirajane and Erza tried to deflect the cannon balls. Makarov was nowhere to be seen.  
>"So where is this guy?" asked Natsu.<br>A hooded figure entered the guild, completely unharmed. The hooded figure threw off his hood and grinned. The entire guild gasped. It was Vector, one of the 10 holy great mages. Natsu jumped up and punched the air.  
>"Vector! Fight me!" he shouted.<br>Lucy and Malice dragged him away from Vector. Vector just smiled and raised his hands. A brilliant light flashed and everyone in the guild was healed.  
>"I am Vector, I will help you defeat your enemy." he said calmly. Gildartz, Mirajane and Erza came running back into the guild. The entire guild erupted into cheering voices.<br>"Everyone! Get ready to fight! The Rune Knights are coming! For Fairy Tail!" shouted Gildartz.  
>"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" shouted Everyone as they ran outside to fight the Rune Knights.<br>Outside, regiments and regiments of Rune Knights were outside, rifles and swords ready to fight off the attackers. Suddenly, in the background a huge Makarov appeared. The guild members cheered as Makarov destroyed the cannon crews. The Rune Knights just turned and with a yell ran to fight the guild members. Natsu and Grey were the first ones to fight. Natsu using his dragon slayer magic to take out 2 knights at a time. Grey used his ice make to create weapons for the entire guild. Grey summoned Leo to beat down any knight who tried to attack her. Malice ripped pages out of her book to create a thunder storm that struck lighting down on the enemy knights. Erza summoned her swords to impale the knights against walls. Gildartz crushed armor like tinfoil using Crash. Mirajane went into demon mode and began to destroy entire regiments of knights. Elfman and Evergreen teamed up again, turning knights into stone and crushing them like bugs. Gajeel and Levy went to work raining metal onto the knights. Wendy went around healing teammates and using her slayer magic to blow knights away. The Rune Knights were getting crushed, but regiments after regiment came flooding in like an unstoppable sea when suddenly a bright light flashed and almost every Rune Knight who entered the guild area was dead. The guild members looked at Vector, surprised at the sudden burst of light. Vector had used his ultimate spell: Purge, a spell that sends brilliant light through every enemy, killing them instantly. It can be used from far away too. Happy, Pantherlily and Charle banded together to fight as they flew around distracting the enemies while Pantherlily crushed them using his fight mode. Even with Purge being used, the amount of Rune Knights flooding the guild area was incredible. Suddenly more cannon balls hit the guild. More cannon crews! Natsu grabbed a knight and hit him in the face. He paused to look at his face for a second. It was scruffy, not clean cut like the ordinary Rune Knight.  
>"Huh, you don't look like a Rune Knight...of well. Eat this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled as he roasted the Rune Knight.<br>"Natsu! Take care of those rifle crews!" shouted Erza.  
>"Alright! Leave it to me!" yelled Natsu as he roasted the riflemen using his dragon's roar.<br>Suddenly a bell started to ring. The Rune Knights started to retreat. The guild members looked at each other, confused. Suddenly there was a rumbling as huge tanks rumbled into the guild area. Gajeel suddenly got a weird glint in his eyes as he dived onto one of the tanks and started to eat the main gun. Suddenly the tank's secondary gun started to spew fire! Natsu jumped up and ate the fire quickly, then he used his new energy to crush the tank using his flame fist. Suddenly a rank of elite Rune Knights walked in with a large man with flame tattoos on his body. Natsu calmed down for a second to look at the large man.  
>"I am Borla! The fire scourge! Where is the legendary Salamander?" he shouted.<br>"I'm right here you idiot!" yelled Natsu as he came down hard on Borla's head with his flame fist.  
>Borla didn't even budge and grabbed Natsu's arms amd slammed him against a tank. The elite knights started to laugh. Erza narrowed her eyes.<br>"Something's weird. I never remember the Rune Knights deploying tanks for any reason. I don't even think they have tanks." said Erza.  
>"Yeah, something's fishy." said Grey.<br>"Aye!" shouted Happy.  
>"Another thing, dont Rune Knights have to shave their beards?" asked Lucy.<br>"Yeah, and weirdly, these Rune Knights have magical power in them. Real Rune Knights don't. They are just soldiers. It seems that these Rune Knights are actually mages in disguise!" yelled Malice as she jumped up and smacked the helmet from one of the laughing elite knights.  
>As the helmet fell, the entire courtyard grew silent. The elite knight that lost his helmet, had tattoos of the Dark Trinity all over his bald head. They were never being attacked by Rune Knights. They were being attacked by the Dark Trinity, wanting to place the blame on the Magic Council.<p>

Lololololol trolled


	5. Lord Iron Side

Blogger is a useful tool when you want to write stories in advance. Just putting that out there. Now all I have to do is copy and paste from my blogger!

Natsu was being beaten badly. The Flame Scourge was not being affected by Natsu's flame attacks! All around him, his teammates were fighting and yet, here he was, being beaten by a big oaf with tattoos! This rage seemed to fuel Natsu as his flame burned 2x as hot but even still, Borla just kept moving forward. Borla grabbed Natsu's face and slammed him against a tank. Natsu turned the tank into a pile of molten metal as he blasted towards Borla amd unleashed his dragon roar. Borla just grabbed Natsu's leg as he flew past and slammed him into the ground and then into a tank.  
>"Shit! At this rate...I won't be able to win!" said Natsu as he melted the tank completely and kicked it away.<br>The tank's molten mass landed near a regiment of bandits and covered them in molten metal which cooled into metal once again, killing the bandits inside. Suddenly Natsu got a brilliant idea. He got ready for a dragon's roar. Borla just started to laugh.  
>"Haha! Stupid boy! Fire has no affect against me!" he laughed.<br>Natsu just grinned as he turned the tank behind Borla into molten metal. He quickly sped by and picked up the tank. Borla, having the IQ of a toddler just laughed. Bad mistake. Natsu threw the melting tank at Borla. Borla, failing to realize what molten metal turned into, allowed the melted mess to fall all over his body. Including his face. Soon, Borla began to scream as the metal hardened, squeezing the air and life out of Borla.  
>"Ahhhh! Aiiirrrr!" screamed Borla as the metal completely hardened and Borla suffocated.<br>"Haha! Don't underestimate the Salamander and Fairy Tail!" he said victoriously.  
>He turned around roasted the 2 bandits running at him with axes. So far, Fairy Tail was winning by far. The bandits looked reluctant to fight but there were many still pouring in. Makarov had already destroyed the cannon crews and he was using his giant fist to pummel rank after rank of bandits.<p>

(somewhere close)  
>Weasel was very strained from the incredible amount of magical power he used up. His Cloning spell had almost drained his magical power entirely. He couldn't keep making clones of the small force he had! Worse still, Borla was dead. At this rate...no! He had to destroy Fairy Tail! He kept cloning what little soldiers he had left. He could not fail Brandon!<p>

(Guild)  
>Natsu and the others had finished off all of the bandits who had invaded the guild. Everyone was tired but happy that they had defeated the enemies. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble as thousands of enemy bandits marched into the guild and hundreds of metal tanks rolled into position. Everyone started to fight again, repeating a cycle that never ended.<br>"Something's weird." said Natsu as he pummeled a bandit.  
>"How does a dark guild have this many members?" shouted Grey as he cut a bandit in half using his ice sword.<br>"They don't." said Malice.  
>"Huh?" asked Lucy while Leo knocked out 3 bandits at once.<br>"Haven't you noticed? Almost all the bandits look the same." pointed out Malice.  
>"Oh yeah. Now that you mention it...I have been seeing a lot of clones..." said Natsu.<br>"It's a cloning spell. Whoever is in command must possess amazing amounts of magical power to clone a guild this many times." said Malice as she cast another thunderstorm.  
>"Well how do we stop it?" asked Erza as swords spun around her, impaling all the bandits around her.<br>"We can't unless we find the caster. However, I suspect the caster is starting to run out of magical power..." said Malice as she punched an enemy in the face.  
>"Can detect the caster?" asked Gildartz.<br>"Yes, he's in a small hotel 2 houses down from the guild." said Malice.  
>"Alright! Let's go!" shouted everyone as they thundered down to the hotel.<p>

(Hotel)  
>Weasel collapsed on his hands and knees in exhaustion. He couldn't clone anymore. He had used up all of his power. He had failed. He could hear the guild members searching every room in the hotel. It would not be long before they found him.<br>"Brandon...forgive me!" he said despairingly.

(Hotel)  
>"Huh? Did you hear that?" asked Natsu.<br>"Yeah. It came from that room over there." said Lucy as she pointed to the last room in the hallway.  
>"Let's go." said Grey cautiously.<br>Natsu broke down the door and Malice walked in with them. Weasel was at the window with a pistol to his head.  
>"Iv been waiting for you." he said.<br>"Yeah and your going to jail!" said Natsu.  
>"No, I'm going to die here and now and there is nothing you can do." said Weasel crazily.<br>"Put the gun down." commanded Erza.  
>"No, I failed. I can not return to the Dark Trinity. I must die here, honorably." he replied.<br>"You might not be able to return to the Dark Trinity, but you can come with us. You have a rare skill. You could join us." said Grey.  
>"Become our nakama!" shouted Malice.<br>That's when Weasel saw what Malice was carrying. The book Worm Wood. His eyes widened and he pulled the trigger on the gun. There was no shot. In fact, the trigger did not even pull. Weasel had pulled with all his might and it still would not go down. He looked up to see Malice, book opened with her palm pointed at the gun. Weasel dropped the gun. He got onto his knees.  
>"I surrender." he said.<p>

(Later)  
>The entire guild cheered as the defeat of the dark guild Formortiis was announced. People congratulated each other, drank toasts and played games. Repairs to the guild would take time but the damage was not nearly as bad as the last time the guild was assaulted. The real Rune Knights came and arrested the bandits. As Weasel was led away he knew Brandon had been right.<p>

(Later that night)  
>Erza entered Makarov's private study. Makarov was already sitting there with a piece of paper. Erza sat down and looked at it. It read: By decree of the Magical Council, we command that Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail hunt down Skorm of the Dark Trinity. This is a 100 year mission given to Erza Scarlet and Erza Scarlet alone. This mission is to be carried out at once. After reading the paper, Erza looked at Makarov. Makarov nodded.<br>"Why did they choose me?" asked Erza.  
>"Gildartz isn't as fast as you. Mirajane isn't as strong as you. I'm too old and slow. You are the only S class Mage who can hope to defeat this man." said Makarov sagely.<br>"I understand master. I will leave immediately." said Erza as she stood to leave the room.  
>"Erza. Do not tell anyone that you are leaving. Especially not Natsu." said Makarov as Erza left.<br>"I won't." said Erza as she closed the door

Actually, the scene when Erza returns to the guild is missing so yeah…


	6. Is my poker face that bad?

My poker face. Council=trash. Anyways, this will be the last post for 9/12/11

(Remote location)  
>Erza walked silently along the sandy road that led to Skorm's hideout. She was wearing her best armor and she gripped the sword more tightly as she saw the forest up ahead. The forest was filled with black trees. She followed the path until she came to a large wooden door. She breathed deeply before breaking the door down and entered the hideout.<br>"I am Erza Scarlet!" she roared.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Makarov was worried about Erza. She had just messaged him that she found Skorm's hideout and just ended the connection. Makarov rubbed his temples and drank some water. Natsu entered the office with a worried look. Makarov looked up and waved him away.<br>"Where is Erza." demanded Natsu.  
>"She is visiting someone." answered Makarov calmly.<br>"Your lying." shot back Natsu.  
>"...is my poker face that bad?" asked Makarov despairingly.<br>"Yeah. Where is Etza." demanded Natsu again.  
>"...she is fighting Skorm right now." answered Makarov finally.<br>Natsu looked down at the ground and left the office glumly. Makarov sighed and drank more water.

(Skorm's hideout)  
>Dust and splinters filled the hideout. In an instant Brandon, Abutuum and Dark Star jumped to their feet to protect their leader. Skorm stood up from his desk. Erza emerged from the dust wearing her armor and wielding holy swords. Skorm applauded her. Dark Star stepped forward to challenge Erza.<br>"Let me fight her Skorm! I want to taste the blood of the Titania!" he howled.  
>Skorm couldn't see Dark Star's face because of his mask but he knew that Dark Star was grinning and his eyes were glinting with blood lust. Abutuum stepped forward as well. She was the guild master of Tartaros.<br>"I want to fight her. I need to prove my skill as a guild master." said Abutuum.  
>Only Brandon remained silent of the 3. Abutuum and Brandon also wore masks. Skorm stepped forward. Erza gritted her teeth. Skorm was a young boy!<br>"I will fight her. You 3 stay back." said Skorm calmly.  
>Erza stepped forward, swords in hand. Skorm also stepped forward and equipped 2 black swords. Erza charged Skorm.<br>"Ahhhhhh! Face me if you have the steel!" she shouted as she charged Skorm.  
>Skorm laughed as he crossed blades with Erza. Black goo dripped off of Skorm's blades onto Erza's swords. Within seconds, Erza's swords were turned to dust. Erza gasped as Skorm summoned 2 more swords and sent them flying towards Erza. Erza quickly equipped a lance and sent them flying back towards Skorm. The swords passed through Skorm with no effect. Erza just gritted her teeth and equipped her Dark Emperor armor. Skorm looked surprised at this and Erza used Skorm's hesitation to her advantage. She summoned thousands of swords and sent them flying at Skorm. Skorm grinned and held up his hands at the swords. With one fluid motion he stopped the swords entirely, then he combined the swords into a giant sword that dripped black liquid and sent it flying back at Erza. Erza dodged but the black liquid had come in contact with Erza's armor. The liquid turned into Devil Ants which crawled all over Erza's armor, eating it piece by piece.<br>"Impressive, Titania. However, you are also slow. When will Fairy Tail send a worthy mage to fight me?" he asked mockingly.  
>Erza's armor began to glow and she equipped new armor. Skorm just looked bored as he raised his hands and the shadows swirled around him, creating several copies of him. Erza looked rapidly back and forth, desperately trying to figure out which one was real.<br>"Didn't you think it was a little weird that the Black Scourge would be that easy to find?" asked all the Skorm's in unison.  
>Erza said nothing as she equipped her most holy weapon: Crucifix, a sword that could vanquish demons. Erza then struck a Skorm. Skorm gasped as Crucifix went straight through Skorm's body. Skorm fell to his knees gasping. Erza smiled triumphantly. The smile quickly faded as Crucifix started to develop black cracks in the blade. Skorm looked up slowly with an evil grin on his face.<br>"Kidding." he said venomously as Crucifix broke in half.  
>Erza's gasped as shadow started to envelope her. Skorm smiled as shadow engulfed Erza's entire body. Inside the shadow cocoon, Erza saw her worst nightmares.<br>"You see, I let you attack me easily so I could do this. You will become my minion. You will fight against your own friends. Sounds good doesn't it?" mocked Skorm as the cocoon turned red.  
>Erza struggled as the cocoon grew tighter and glowed red. Suddenly the cocoon started to loosen and the red glow started to fade.<br>"What? My black control doesn't work!" shouted Skorm as Erza ripped free of the cocoon.  
>Erza was exhausted as she ripped free of the cocoon and faced Skorm. Skorm signaled to his 3 captains and they teleported out of the hideout.<br>"I see now. Your heart is pure. That is why my black control doesn't not work. Farewell, Titania." said Skorm as he threw a black knife into her chest.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Makarov suddenly felt a pain in his chest. He sat up and tried to establish connection with Erza. The connection went through and all he could hear was shallow breathing.<br>"Erza! Can you hear me?" asked Makarov desperately.  
>"Y..yes.." answered Erza weakly.<br>"Are you badly hurt?" asked Makarov.  
>"I failed master. Skorm is too powerful." replied Erza.<br>"Are you badly hurt?" asked Makarov again.  
>"I have a knife stuck in my chest, thankfully I wore my iron mail underneath. I can walk but I am badly bleeding." answered Erza.<br>"Thank god." sighed Makarov.  
>"M..master, Skorm is too stong. No one can defeat him." said Erza suddenly.<br>"Just get back to the guild. We will discuss it there." said Makarov.  
>"O..ok master." said Erza as she disabled the connection.<br>Makarov was happy that Erza was alive, for Natsu's sake. Natsu and Happy were sulking for the past 5 hours. The entire guild was worried about Erza, Natsu and Happy. Makarov now knew Skorm's strength.

(Worm Wood)  
>Skorm was happy with what he had accomplished. He sent a clear message to Fairy Tail by defeating the Titania so easily. The Dark Trinity was not weak by any means. Dark Star entered Skorm's office. Skorm looked up at Dark Star's masked face. He could easily tell Dark Star was unhappy.<br>"What do you want Dark Star." asked Skorm.  
>"Why did you let Titania live?" questioned Dark Star.<br>"Ha, a question as easy as that? You really are simple Dark Star." said Skorm.  
>"Please answer." answered Dark Star.<br>"I did it to send a clear message to Fairy Tail." answered Skorm.  
>"Oh." replied Dark Star.<br>"Take the mask off." commanded Skorm.  
>Dark Star took the mask and breathed deeply. The tattoo was easily visible on the side of Dark Star's face. Skorm chuckled a bit.<br>"Bernard Sanchez?" he asked Dark Star.  
>"Haha, that's all I could think of." he answered.<br>"Really, your a better liar than I thought. If you hadn't changed your appearance, the Titania might have realized who you really were." mused Skorm.  
>Dark Star laughed as he left Skorm's office. Skorm sat back down at the desk. Now to bribe the council...<p>

Lol foreshadowing.


	7. Tartaros

Erza's return wont be posted. So basically what happened was, Gildartz found her and took her back to Fairy Tail. Erza barely made it back on her own.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice woke up sleepily. She looked to her left and saw that someone had left her breakfast. She walked over to the table and smelled the fresh smell of eggs and bacon. She ate her breakfast and drank her milk before jumping from her chair and put on her cloak. It had the Fairy Tail symbol printed on the back, similar to Makarov's cloak. She opened the door and stepped outside. She kept a cool face as she walked outside onto the lawn of the female dormitory, Fairy Hills. She felt the cool dew on her feet as she walked on towards Fairy Tail. She had a weird dream last night. She wore a suit of armor, and she wielded a mace that could send enemies flying away by sending windstorms out of it. She vaguely remembered her brother telling her something about a special set of skills she could learn once she became strong enough. Malice was not only setting out for revenge, she was setting out for strength and friends. She smiled as she remembered the dream again. She sighed as she replayed the dream over again in her mind.<p>

(Worm Wood)  
>Skorm sat at his desk, motionless and eyes closed. Suddenly the door opened and Brandon came in. Brandon walked up to the desk and stood there waiting for Skorm to acknowledge his presence. Skorm's head drooped and drool came out of his mouth. Brandon just stood there, slightly annoyed with Skorm's inability to stay awake, even in battle. Suddenly Skorm snapped awake and pointed his finger at Brandon. Brandon took a step back. Skorm was dangerous, despite being a close friend of Brandon.<br>"You were going to weaponize the fork on my desk were you not?" asked Skorm.  
>"Indeed. I thought that would be the only way to wake you." replied Brandon.<br>Skorm nodded in satisfaction and allowed Brandon to deliver the news he had come to deliver.  
>"Are you not worried about Malice's powers developing?" asked Brandon.<br>Skorm just looked surprised. Malice's powers developing? Skorm didn't even know Malice could end the Dark Trinity.  
>"Did you not know? Malice does have the book." said Brandon.<br>Skorm bolted straight up, equipped a cleaver and chopped his desk in half. Pieces of desk flew everywhere. Skorm looked up at Brandon. Brandon just looked grim.  
>"She has the..b..b..book?" exclaimed Skorm.<br>"Yes. Worm Wood, the book that you named your guild after." answered Brandon.  
>"Grrr...that book is the most powerful spell ever written! With that she could!" shouted Skorm as he chopped and hacked at other pieces of furniture.<br>"Calm yourself. She hasn't decoded the book yet. However, her magical power has doubled in the last week. If she continues to progress at this rate, she will reach v2 near effortlessly." said Brandon worriedly.  
>Skorm threw the cleaver at the door. It stuck into the door and soon the door was engulfed in black flame. Skorm snarled.<br>"How? How could she have gotten that powerful? A small girl! How much time do you think it will be before she decodes the book and reaches v2?" asked Skorm.  
>"I do not think she even knows the book itself is a spell. She only believes it is a embodiment of lesser spells. As for v2, it will be a week before she reaches the conditions for her to start using spells at the v2 level." answered Brandon as he took of his top hat and turned it into a machine gun.<br>Skorm stood there, musing for a couple minutes. He had to think this through clearly before making a decision.  
>"Good...if she actually believes Worm Wood is just a book of lesser spells, let her keep tearing pages out. Out of the 300 pages in that accursed book, only 175 are needed to use Worm Wood, correct?" asked Skorm.<br>"Correct. Currently Malice has torn out 67 pages. Average rate of pages is 12 a battle." answered Brandon.  
>"Good. Is she learning how to cast without books? If so, that will be disastrous to our plans." asked Skorm.<br>"Unfortunately, she is learning to cast without books. Her progress is great." replied Brandon.  
>"Damn it! From who?" demanded Skorm.<br>"Vector of the 10 holy great mages." replied Brandon calmly.  
>"Crap! I want this Vector dead!" shouted Skorm as he equipped an axe and threw it behind him.<br>"I will send a request to an Assassins guild. I don't think anyone wants to mess with Vector so don't expect a good assassin to take the job." warned Brandon.  
>Skorm waved the warning away. Vector just needed to die. That was all that mattered.<br>"I don't care how sloppy it is. Just kill Vector." said Skorm.  
>"Alright." said Brandon as he went to go put in the request.<br>"And call Dark Star and Abutuum here!" shouted Skorm after him.  
>"Dark Star is off doing a job and Abutuum went to go steal stuff." answered Brandon as he left the room.<br>Skorm just grimaced as he thought of Malice being able to use v2 spells. V3 heaven forbid. Skorm slumped in a corner of the room and fell asleep again.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice arrived at Fairy Tail in time to grab a quick snack. She munched on a granola bar as she made her way to Team Natsu's table. She sat down next to Stripper Dude and Natsu. They seemed to have been talking about going shopping in the next town for rare goods for the master. Dark Fang was among the items. She quickly voiced her opinion.<br>"I think we should shopping for the master!" she quickly said.  
>Erza, Lucy and Wendy nodded their heads in triumph. Natsu, Happy and Grey looked sad as they were dragged to go shopping. In her dream, there was a list. Dark Fang, Mercury Vapor and Frost Sand. She didn't know what the list meant she thought they were the ingredients to a potion that would make her stronger.<p>

(Fiore)  
>Abutuum stood outside of a large warehouse with a grin on here face. There were several locks on the doors but a skilled thief knows how to pick them. She quickly picked all 3 locks and opened the warehouse doors. Inside there was a sea of crates. She walked over to one of the crates and tapped it. Very solid and gave off a dull ting. Whatever was inside, it was either a metal, or another box made of metal or bars of hopefully, gold or silver. She took out a long knife and quickly cut the box open. She grinned in delight when she saw what was in the box. Bars of solid gold glinted dully in the wooden box. Suddenly she could hear footsteps behind her. When she turned around. An entire regiment of Rune Knights had assembled behind her. Their leader stepped forward. He was a colonel, with a sharp face and the eyes of a hawk.<br>"Surrender! We have you surrounded!" he barked.  
>Abutuum just laughed. She was surprised that the Rune Knights held swords. Melee weapons had no effect against her.<br>"Well? You came to arrest me right? Finish your job." she said slyly.  
>A Rune Knight came forward holding a pair a handcuffs. Before he could snap them on Abutuum's wrists, he was sent flying back as if someone had clobbered him with a club. He landed 20 feet back in a crumpled mess. The other Rune Knights drew their swords and charged at her. They too were sent flying back. Only the leader remained. He didn't lose face even as every one of his soldiers were defeated without Abutuum even having to lift a finger. He drew his pistol and shot at Abutuum. Normally, anyone who is unaffected by melee weapons is weak against ranged weapons. Not Abutuum, she had an unique ability that covered that weakness. As each bullet entered the 4 feet radius around Abutuum, they were deflected back at the colonel. The colonel was shot 8 times in the head, by his bullets. Abutuum shrugged and teleported the gold bars back to the hideout. She moved onto more crates. Jackpot Eh?<p>

(Fiore again, Team Natsu!)  
>Team Natsu walked through the town towards the warehouse they had been instructed to go to. Natsu was feeling a bit nauseous from the train ride so he wasn't paying much attention. Malice kept up the pace with the rest of the team as they approached the huge warehouse. The warehouse dominated the town and could be seen from far away. The huge doors were already wide open.<br>"Huh, that's weird. The instructions say to knock first...why are the doors open?" asked Erza suspiciously.  
>Grey walked up to the looks on the warehouse doors. He looked through the key holes.<br>"Hey, the locks have been picked. There is a thief inside most likely." said Grey as he joined the rest of the team as they advanced into the warehouse. Erza had equipped armor and swords and was looking around when she found the bodies of the Rune Knight guards. She knelt down to insect each guard. They wore the armor of elites and they were dead. The rest of the team went over to have a look at the guards as well.  
>"Hmm, elite guards? Some thief. We have a warrior on our hands. No simple thief here." said Lucy.<br>"That means there's a strong person here? I want to fight him!" shouted Natsu as he pumped his fist into the air.  
>"Hey cool it Natsu." said Grey as he tried to get Natsu to calm down.<br>Suddenly a sharp clang could be heard as well as cursing right after. The group stopped what they were doing and looked at the origin of the sound. Out stepped a woman with a set of lock picks hanging from her belt. She was carrying a set of copper blocks in her arms. When she saw the group she dropped the blocks and attempted to climb the walls to the windows. She failed. The walls had foot or hand holds at all  
>and she ended up sliding back onto the floor. Erza drew her swords and the rest of the group got ready to fight. The thief held up her hands.<br>"H..h..hey, I really don't want to fight so can you let me go?" she asked earnestly.  
>"No. You are a thief and a murderer! You must be punished!" shouted Erza.<br>"Do you take bribes?" asked the thief.  
>"No! Who do you think we are? We are Fairy Tail!" roared Natsu.<br>The thief looked surprised at Natsu's words. That's when Erza saw the Dark Trinity tattoo next to her Tartaros tattoo on her right arm. The rest of the group noticed it as well. They gasped.  
>"Your part of the Dark Trinity and Tartaros!" they shouted.<br>The thief took a step back. She grinned when she realized that she didn't have to hide anymore.  
>"Haha! Yes! I'm a captain of the Dark Trinity and guild master of Tartaros! Abutuum!" she exclaimed.<br>"I knew it! Tell me where your hideout is!" demanded Erza and Natsu.  
>"No. Defeat me and find out!" she challenged.<p>

Abutuum ftw


	8. Line Drive

Nice, my second FT story is up, go check it out.

(Illuminati)  
>Vector was working on a project with a fellow Mage when the guild master entered the room. Vector looked up and greeted him.<br>"Vector, can I speak to you?" asked the guild master.  
>"Of course." said Vector as he followed him into the master's office.<br>Inside the office, Vector sat down in the chair as the guild master sat behind his desk. The guild master wrote some papers while speaking.  
>"Vector, I understand that you are training Malice from Fairy Tail? Right?" asked the guild master.<br>"Yes." replied Vector.  
>"For now,you will have to stop training her. You are needed on an important mission." said the guild master as he stood up and walked toward Vector.<br>As the guild master stepped closer to Vector, time seemed to slow down. It happened in a split second. The guild master stumbled back, a knife in his chest. Vector stood there, holding his spell book and unleashed purge onto the guild master. The entire room blew outwards as the spell killed the guild master. Other mages came running forward. The gasped when they saw the guild master's broken body.  
>"This man is not the guild master, but an assassin from a dark guild." said Vector as the guild master transformed into a scruffy man with a Dark Trinity tattoo.<br>The other mages quickly buried the would-be assassin and went back into the guild. Vector followed them in. He truly was one of the 10 holy great mages.

(Warehouse)  
>Team Natsu took a step back in anticipation for a massive attack. It never came. Instead Abutuum was sweating in fear at Team Natsu. Grey and Natsu looked disappointed.<br>"Are you sure your a Dark Trinity captain?" asked Natsu.  
>"Of course I am! I am faster than any thief in the land! I'm also really strong!" she boasted proudly.<br>The group couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Tartaros guild master was here, and she didn't look evil at all. In fact, she looked slightly like Levy, with brown hair and without the vest. She picked up a couple copper blocks and put them into a backpack that she carried on her back.  
>"So, if I could just leave without a fight...please?" she asked again.<br>"NO!" shouted Erza as she stepped forward with her sword.  
>"Why not?" whined Abutuum.<br>"You are a thief, a murderer and a member of the Dark Trinity. You must be apprehended." said Erza.  
>"Fine then! Just come try to defeat me!" she challenged.<br>"Gladly!" said Grey and Natsu as they ran up to strike her with their fists.  
>Both Natsu and Grey were sent flying back without Abutuum even hitting them. They flipped in the air and landed near the group. Grey wiped the blood from his mouth and created an ice sword. Natsu got his flame fist ready and they charged again. They were thrown back by an invisible force. They hit the concrete wall with a dull thud amd a sharp crack as the concrete broke where they hit. Abutuum was still motionless, not even having to lift a finger.<br>"What? You guys haven't even thrown a single punch." she said innocently.  
>Erza stepped forward this time, with her armor on and her swords spinning. She knew how to deal with reflector type people. The memory of fighting Midnight came back to her mind. She charged Abutuum and swung her sword. A clang could be heard as she hit solid air. There was some sort of invisible force that was trying to send her flying away! She then quickly summoned a horde of swords to come crashing down on Abutuum while she struggled with the force. The swords came crashing down but were also sent flying back. While Erza was distracted, Abutuum grabbed Erza's head and a flash of light occurred. Erza was sent flying back. This time, Lucy stepped forward. She held 3 gold keys. Leo, Taurus and Capricorn. She sent all 3 out at once and they charged forward with a roar. They too were sent flying back when getting close to Abutuum.<br>"Malice you try!" shouted Erza as she struggled to get back up.  
>Malice quickly analyzed what she had seen. Anytime, something or someone got into a 4 feet range of Abutuum, they were sent flying back. She shook her head.<br>"It's no use guys! She is using a lost magic! Line drive! It sends anything that is in a 4 foot radius of her flying back!" she explained as she looked through her spell book.  
>"That's right. I have a lost magic that makes me unbeatable at melee combat. Iv never had a scratch made on me." said Abutuum as she walked towards the exit of the warehouse.<br>"W...wait right there..." said Natsu and Grey as they got up off the floor.  
>Abutuum stopped and looked at them with interest. Grey was getting ready for another ice sword and Natsu's fist was flaming. Even Happy looked serious. Natsu and Grey charged Abutuum once more.<br>"Interesting abilities. Mind if you sharenyour secrets with me?" she asked as she grabbed their heads before Natsu and Grey were sent flying back.  
>There was a flash of light and Abutuum's fist was on fire. She nodded in satisfaction. Her other hand gripped an ice sword.<br>"Thanks for the new abilities." she said.  
>Natsu and Grey stared with their mouths open as Abutuum charged them and beat them with their own abilities. Somehow, she had learned Fire Slayer magic in a split second. Ice make as well!<br>"How did you!" Natsu said as he sent a wave of fire flying towards Abutuum.  
>"Another lost magic! Skill extraction. I simply copied your skills!" she said as she ate the fire.<br>Then, from behind, Lucy, Erza, Wendy amd Malice jumped up at the same time and delivered a 4 way attack.  
>"Go Leo! Wielder of the great Sword of Wind and Fire!" they all shouted as Leo attacked Abutuum with the sword.<br>Abutuum seemed to be genuinely struggling as Leo slashed at Abutuum. But Abutuum's magic was too much as she unleash the Fire Dragon's Roar at Leo. Leo flew back but landed on his feet amd went for another attack but failed again as Abutuum countered with an ice lance. As if to top it all off, she rapidly equipped several weapons amd sent them raining down on the group. Natsu and Grey were totally out of the battle and as the swords rained down on the group, the battle seemed over as well. Abutuum looked over at the 4 girls who were lying on the floor besides Erza.  
>"Hmm, Fairy Tail has impressed me. Good bye for now." she said as she teleported before Erza could slash her with her last strength.<br>Team Natsu had fought against the guild master of Taratros and lost, terribly.

(Worm Wood.)  
>Abutuum entered the guild 2 minutes after the battle. Brandon was standing there next to a huge pile of gold, silver and other valuable items.<br>"You looked like you got into a fight." said Brandon as he walked over to Abutuum.  
>"Yeah. Fairy Tail managed to find me amd I fought them. I won obviously." she said proudly.<br>Brandon nodded as Dark Star exited Skorm's office.  
>"How was the mission?" asked Brandon.<br>"Complete success. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale will not be bothering us anymore." answered Dark Star from behind his mask.  
>"Oh, I forgot to ask, did that assassin kill Vector yet?" asked Abutuum.<br>"No. He failed completely. Vector is more powerful than we thought." replied Brandon.  
>Suddenly there was a blast of black fire as the door to Skorm's office blew off of it's hinges. Skorm ran outside toward Brandon.<br>"Brandon!" he screamed as he ran toward him.  
>"What." replied Brandon as he turned to face Skorm.<br>"I found the One Piece!" said Skorm.  
>"No you didn't." said Brandon.<br>"Of course I didn't!" he admitted.  
>"What did you want to really say?" asked Brandon patiently.<br>"I think Malice has reached v2." said Skorm gravely.  
>"What?" exclaimed Dark Star and Abutuum.<br>Brandon thought about the situation for a while.  
>"Did you feel anything? As siblings, you should have felt something." suggest Brandon.<br>"I felt a cooling sensation and then an uplifting feeling." answered Skorm.  
>"Then Malice has entered v2." nodded Brandon.<br>"Not good. At this rate, she could decode the book!" exclaimed Dark Star.  
>"I know. She still doesn't know about Worm Wood though." said Brandon.<br>"That's good. As long as she doesn't know, we are fine." sighed Abutuum.  
>"No, we still aren't safe. Malice can still call Worm Wood even without decoding the book if she lasses v3! And with Malice at v2 already, her potential for becoming the next Gildartz, Erza or Mirajane TRIPLES." said Skorm.<br>Dark Star and Abutuum still didn't look impressed.  
>"I fought her today. She didn't look that strong." said Abutuum.<br>"You dodnt understand Abutuum. With v2, she can perform spells like Lord Iron Side and Brimstone that does MASSIVE damage to enemies. The next time any of you fight her, be careful." warned Skorm as he went to go sleep.  
>The 3 captains all nodded as they went to go take other jobs.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>The crowd looked in amazement as the Fairy Festival began with a show of fireworks. Team Natsu had once again teamed up to enjoy themselves at the festival. Suddenly, Malice began to glow. Erza was the first to notice.<br>"Are you ok?" asked Erza as Malice fell to her knees.  
>By then, Natsu, Grey and Lucy were helping her up when Wendy turned the corner with Happy and Charle. They ran over as well. Suddenly Malice felt a surge of energy. This was it! She was finally becoming a true Mage! She felt undefeatable and just to try her new power she willed herself to be clad in shining armor.<br>"Lord Iron Side!" she shouted as pieces of armor formed around her, similar to Erza's.  
>Her friends looked at her in surprise. She grinned in happiness. Malice had become a true Mage. V2<p>

Mage ranks are divided into 4 sections. V1, V2, V3 and Full Potential. As a mage trains and defeats strong enemies, they get stronger.


	9. The S class trials

_Yeah! New Malice Story!_

(Fairy Tail)  
>The entire guild had gathered in the main hall for an important announcement. Makarov stepped onto the stage with Cana, Mirajane, Gildartz and Erza. The crowd quieted down. Makarov cleared his throat and everyone sat down in their chairs.<br>"As you all know, the Dark Trinity is threatening all the guilds. Just yesterday, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were burned to the ground. Most of their members are either dead or injured." said Makarov gravely.  
>The crowd murmured amongst themselves for a while before Makarov continued.<br>"That being said, it is obvious that we could be targetted next. We need more S-Class mages that can take on the Dark Trinity's captains. So far, we only know the face of one of them, Abutuum. She is the guild master of Taratros and an expert thief." explained Makarov.  
>The crowd nodded in acknowledgment and let Makarov keep speaking.<br>"They can defeat our S-Class mages easily and that is a fact. So, we are reconnecting the S-Class trials!" shouted Makarov.  
>The crowd started cheering and drank toasts to those who were competing again.<br>"The contestants are the same as last time! However, Mest and Cana are excluded. So only 6 people will participate. Out of the 6, 2 people will become S-Class. However! It will not be easy! There will be trickery and deception along that path! The 4 S-Class mages standing before you will challenge your skills and intelligence!" explained Makarov.  
>The crowd nodded. The faint sound of shoes on wood could be heard at the entrance of the guild. The guild had officially opened so people were coming in to visit. Suddenly Erza drew her sword. The rest of the S-Class mages also got ready to fight suddenly. The 6 contestants jumped back in surprise. Why were the S-Class mages getting ready to fight so soon? Then, they realized that their target was behind them. The crowd turned around and saw 3 individuals. All 3 of them were wearing masks. The one in the middle introduced himself as Brandon. The one on the left was Abutuum and the one on the right was Dark Star. Abutuum took off her mask and waved to the crowd. Brandon wore a top hat, a long cloak that went down to his feet and a monocle that was not visible from behind the mask. Dark Star wore a cloak with loose sleeves which he tucked his arms into and he wore a different mask then Brandon and Abutuum. It was grey with a black stripe running down the middle. The eye holes had pieces of black glass inside them. The mask itself gave off a very weird feeling. Dark Star remained silent as Abutuum and Brandon explained why they were here.<br>"Don't worry about us. We aren't here to fight. We just want to watch the S-Class exam." explained Abutuum.  
>"We come under a flag of truce." said Brandon.<br>Makarov and the others were still not convinced. Natsu and Grey looked suspiciously at Abutuum and Brandon. Malice was concentrating on Dark Star. There was a reason why he wore a different mask than Brandon and Abutuum. She just couldn't figure out why. Finally, Makarov spoke.  
>"Very well! We accept your flag of truce. However! You must chain the man you call "Dark Star"!" said Makarov.<br>Brandon and Abutuum nodded wrapped chains around Dark Star's body. The lock was clicked in and the key was passed to Makarov. Makarov nodded and continued the presentation. Malice wasn't paying attention though. She was certain no one would choose her for a partner due to her in experience at being a true Mage. Makarov had been right to chain Dark Star. Malice turned her attention towards Brandon next. He was staring intently towards the stage. Was he seriously interested in the S-Class exam? Malice sighed and looked towards the stage herself. This exam was a big deal to the guild and she hoped Natsu and Stripper dude passed. She just didn't want it interrupted by the Dark Trinity.  
>"This years exam ground will be! Lady Ruins! Lamia Scale has agreed to let us use their training grounds as the exam area!" shouted Makarov.<br>The crowd started to cheer again. Lady Ruins was legendary for their incredibly difficult challenges and the monsters that lived there were legendary for their incredibly aggressive manner.  
>"Participants! Select a partner from guild that is not an S-Class Mage and be ready in 1 weeks time!" shouted Makarov as the crowd started to disperse.<br>The Dark Trinity captains were lost in the crowd as the guild members went to go train and do jobs. Malice decided to go to the lunch room and see if her friends were there.

(Near Fairy Tail)  
>Dark Star walked with no effort. The chains wrapped around him were no impediment as he could easily bend them using his magic. He met Brandon and Abutuum outside of Fairy Tail.<br>"So, are we going to observe the S-Class mages first or not?" he asked.  
>Brandon nodded his head and pointed towards the lunch room.<br>"I saw Malice go in there. We check her magic level then we observe training." said Brandon.  
>Abutuum and Dark Star nodded and followed Brandon into the lunch room. Since they didn't want to arouse suspicion, Dark Star had to be carried by an Abutuum clone. It was easily done because Dark Star was not very heavy amd Abutuum was very strong anyways. Although, having two Abutuum's is a little weird. They went into the lunch room and sat down at a table that was relatively close to the bar. Malice and Cana were drinking there.<br>"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" asked Mirajane.  
>Cana waved her away. Cana started drinking when she was 13, two years below the drinking age of 15.<br>"She can drink here if she wants can't she?" asked Cana.  
>"I just want something to cool off with." said Malice.<br>"Alright, let me get a drink for you then." said Mirajane as she went to make a drink for Malice.  
>Mirajane came back a few seconds later with an ice-cold coke. She set it down on the table and Malice started sipping it. Suddenly Malice sat up.<br>"It tastes sweeter than usual. Did you put something in it?" asked Malice.  
>Mirajane nodded.<br>"I put some extra sugar in it because I know how much you like sweets!" she said.  
>"Oh, thanks." said Malice as she kept drinking.<br>Suddenly Malice began to wobble. Cana looked over at her, worried.  
>"Are you ok?" she asked as Malice collapsed at the bar.<br>Cana looked relieved after she checked Malice's eyes. Mirajane must have accidentally given her Black Russian, an extremely alcoholic beverage that looks identical to coke. Cana smiled and kept drinking her vodka. Mirajane came over and checked Malice's pulse. It was still there.  
>"What happened?" asked Mirajane worriedly.<br>"You gave her Black Russian on accident." laughed Cana.  
>Mirajane blushed in embarrassment. She was an expert barmaid that never really made mistakes. She would apologize to Malice when she woke up. Meanwhile, Brandon watched the entire scene. He shook his head and stood up. Abutuum and Dark Star looked at him weirdly.<br>"Aren't you going to tell us her power level?" asked Abutuum.  
>"Is it over nine thousand?" asked Dark Star jokingly.<br>"No, it's lower than I thought. It's 35. To reach v2 you have to be at 1000." said Brandon as he walked off to scout out the S-Class mages.  
>Abutuum stood up to walk after Brandon. The Abutuum clone carried Dark Star along too.<p>

(Later)  
>Brandon, Abutuum and Dark Star paused to watch Erza and Gildartz train. They were impressive fighters and were worthy of their S-Class title. Brandon slipped away for a moment to go get something to eat. Abutuum watched Erza train when she noticed Dark Star slinking away.<br>"Where do you think your going?" she asked him.  
>"I'm going to the regular guild area. I'll be back in a second." he said as he walked around the corner and out of her sight.<br>Abutuum continued to watch Erza and Gildartz train. She wondered what Dark Star was up to. Dark Star was usually very quiet and didn't do much besides jobs. She had never seen Dark Star fight and wondered what skills he had. She shrugged and saw that Erza had left the training area. Gildartz had gone as well. She decided to go after Dark Star when she was stopped in her tracks by a presence behind her.  
>"Well well well. We have some unfinished business don't we?" said the voice behind her.<br>Abutuum slowly turned to see Erza and Gildartz standing there, glaring at her.

(S-Class exam training area)  
>Brandon silently watched the training area. He was particularly interested in Levy McGarden, who was her sister. Yes, Brandon's real name was Brandon McGarden. He was surprised to see that she was very short in comparison to her other comrades. When he was young, Levy towered over him even though he was 7 years older than her. He turned to go when someone entered the training area. He turned to see who it was. It was a man with a cat on his shoulder. He had several metal studs in his body and Levy ran over to hug him. Brandon felt a twing of loathing inside him. Levy was only 17! She was too young to be dating anyone!<p>

(?)  
>Dark Star was in a strange location. He was supposed to be at the S-Class exam training area but he got lost. He shrugged and quickly contacted Skorm.<br>"Yes?" asked Skorm.  
>"It's Dark Star. I'm taking Erza and Gildartz." he said.<br>"Alright, where is Brandon and Abutuum?" asked Skorm.  
>"We got separated. We are meeting at the main gate in about 10 minutes." said Dark Star.<br>"Ok. Tell me everything you have so far." said Skorm.  
>"Malice is weaker than we thought. Her power level is 35. Gildartz Clive uses a magic called Crash, that is the brother magic to Brandon's weaponize. Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail and her skill at ex-equip is unmatched. I don't have any info on the Slamander or anyone else." said Dark Star.<br>"Very well. Keep up your recon." said Skorm as he ended the connection.  
>Dark Star teleported to where Abutuum was. Abutuum was laying on the ground, with bruises everywhere. It seemed that the flag of truce only went 1 way...<p> 


	10. Riddles

Really haven't been posting on my blogger lately….

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice was reading a book when the door to her room opened. She turned to see Wendy come in with Charle on her shoulder. Malice sat up. She was still a bit drunk from the bar accident. Wendy looked kind of embarrassed but Charle looked proud.<br>"What's up Wendy?" asked Malice.  
>"W..well, Jubia forfeited the exam." said Wendy.<br>"Huh? Why?" asked Malice.  
>"I guess she wanted to be with Grey, they are partners now." said Wendy.<br>"I see, so who is taking her spot?" asked Malice.  
>"M...me." said Wendy shyly.<br>Malice thought about the situation for a bit. Wendy was a bit older than she was. Both her and Natsu are Slayers. So that's what Makarov is planning. He wants all the Dragon Slayers promoted to S-Class as soon as possible to challenge Skorm.  
>"So, you want me to be your partner?" asked Malice.<br>Wendy nodded. Charle just kept looking proud. Malice was afraid of this situation. She had never been to Lady Ruins but she knew it would be tough. She was certain she had no chance even with her new skills. Wendy was also a new guild member, and they were both young so there was a possibility that they would fail as soon as they entered the ruins.  
>"I will be your partner." said Malice finally.<br>"You will?" exclaimed Wendy.  
>Malice nodded.<br>"My abilities are very low still, however my Storm Mace will be a support to your wind magic. Be warned though, my spells are almost all fire based so if we meet Natsu and Lucy, I will be of no help. Purge doesn't work on monsters either. Contrary to popular belief, monsters are not evil. They are neutral because they fight only to survive. My only v2 spells are Lord Iron Side and Storm Mace which I haven't tried out yet. Wendy, are you sure you want me as your partner?" asked Malice.  
>Charle stepped forward on this one.<br>"She does. In fact, I had a vision about you. You saved Wendy's life in the exam." said Charle proudly.  
>Malice wondered when she could get a cat too. Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy had one! It wasn't fair!<br>"Oh, ok. So, I have to go train with my teacher, Vector so I will see you in 1 week ok?" asked Malice as she left the room.  
>Wendy nodded and went with Charle to go train as well.<p>

(1 week later)  
>The contestants and their partners gathered at Lady Ruins at 12 o clock exactly. Everyone looked fired up for the exam. Malice was just afraid of meeting an S-Class Mage during the trials. Monsters would be easy to handle. Riddles and challenges, not so much. Makarov finally arrived and made a final announcement.<br>"Everyone! Soon! The S-Class exam will commence! Please take a card from the hat I am holding!" said Makarov as he set a hat on the ground.  
>The contestants each took a card from the hat. Wendy turned hers over. It was a spade. Makarov gave a signal and the covers on the 6 doors were dropped. The one on the way left was a spade. Wendy and Malice took their positions. Everyone did the same. Makarov quickly made another announcement before the contestants went through the doors.<br>"This year, you will not meet an S-Class Mage right from the start! Please make sure you do your best on the exam!" shouted Makarov as the doors opened.  
>Wendy and Malice took a deep breath as they went through the doors. There was pure darkness as they stepped into the room. The door slid shut behind them. For a second they were engulfed by darkness and then the lights flashed on. Instead of monster. There was a piece of paper. Malice went over to the ground and picked it up. It was a magical riddle. Once the correct answer was spoken, it would trigger a linked mechanism to open the door. Wendy also came over to check out the riddle. It seemed fairly simple.<p>

A Black heart is not what you seek, for the future will be bleak. Forests and volcanoes block the path, so beware of the aftermath. Fire and Brimstone will rain down on the Earth, and the only thing remaining will be the hearth.

Wendy and Malice paused for a second to take the riddle in. In some parts, it made no sense. Such as the part about the black heart and forests. However, the rest of the poem suggests an apocalypse. One thing messed the entire theory up though, the hearth. A hearth was a fireplace, but how could a fireplace exist after an apocalypse? Malice turned to Wendy to ask a question.  
>"What do you think Wendy?" asked Malice.<br>Wendy shook her head.  
>"The riddle makes no sense. A fireplace can't exist after an apocalypse." she said.<br>Malice nodded. Even with her intelligence, this riddle was unsolvable.


	11. Monsters

**Yay S class trials. The riddle is pretty stupid but the answer is weird.**

(Lady Ruins)  
>Malice and Wendy just stared at the riddle in confusion. The riddle was extremely confusing due to the fact that it made no sense because of the hearth.<br>"We need to answer this riddle quickly. If we don't you can't become S-Class!" said Malice in frustration.  
>"If only we had some kind of clue!" said Wendy.<br>Suddenly Malice got an idea. There was a clue in the riddle itself! Malice snatched up the paper and read the poem again.  
>"Fire and Brimstone will rain down on the earth." said Malice.<br>Suddenly Wendy perked up.  
>"Sulphur." she said as Malice nodded.<br>"I found the answer to this riddle. It was so simple that we over thought it!" said Malice.  
>"The answer to the riddle is! The earth's core!" they said in unison.<br>The paper dissolved and 3 cards fell down from the ceiling. Wendy picked them up and looked at them. Spades, Clover and Queen. Those were the cards that fell from the ceiling.  
>"Not good. I have a feeling that 6 cards were supposed to fall from the ceiling. Since there are only 3, that means 3 teams have already passed. We are behind! Pick the card!" urged Malice.<br>Wendy picked the Clover and a door appeared in the chamber. Malice and Wendy stepped in. The door shut and everything was dark for a second. The lights flashed on and a iron gate could be seen from across the chamber. The iron gate rumbled open. Wendy and Malice braced themselves for attack. Out came a Black Fang Wyvern. It roared a might roar and flew into the air. Malice quickly equipped armor and her mace. Wendy began charging her dragon roar when suddenly the Wyvern came crashing down. Malice was sent flying into the wall. Wendy managed to dodge in time but was still damaged by the debris. The Wyvern roared and sprayed fire everywhere. Malice got up, eyes blazing. She charged forward with her mace in hand.  
>"Gooo! Storm Mace!" she shouted as a powerful gust of wind shot out from the mace.<br>The Wyvern was not affected and hit Malice away with it's tail. Malice crashed back into the wall. Wendy rushed over to help Malice. Malice pushed her to the side a bit and gave her something. It was a colorful rock.  
>"It's a magical rock that Vector gave me. It's not cheating because power boosting spells and items are allowed. Wyverns are dragons, use your slayer magic to take it down!" said Malice as she slumped against the wall again.<br>Wendy stood up with the magic stone in her hand. She would not forgive the Wyvern for hurting Malice. She stepped forward and prepared to unleash her attack. The Wyvern just stood there, mocking her with it's beady eyes. It roared a challenge and swung it's tail back and forth. Wendy's eyes flashed open. It was time to strike.  
>"Grandine! Lend me your strength! Wind dragon's roar!" she shouted as her slayer magic activated and the Wyvern shook from side to side.<br>Wendy landed back on the ground and wasted no time attacking the Wyvern again and again.  
>"Sky dragons claw! Sky dragons Roar!" she shouted as she attacked the Wyvern over and over again.<br>The Wyvern was taking the attacks head on but it was still trying to fight against the powerful wind that threatened to kill it. Malice started to gain consciousness again as Wendy began to win the battle. Wendy had done well so far but the Wyvern was a worthy opponent and fly into the air again. With a roar it sent a stream of fire spiraling down towards the ground. Wendy was hit by the fore amd was blown back into the floor. She looked up to see the Wyvern diving towards her. Wendy glared and unleashed an attack. The Wyvern was blown away for a second to let Wendy dodge the attack. Wendy stood up again wiped the blood from her forehead. A Wyvern was a dragon and she was a dragon slayer! The Wyvern was roaring in frustration and anger as it charged towards Wendy with vengeance in it's eyes. Wendy dodged and sent another wave of attack flying towards the Wyvern. This time, the Wyvern was caught off guard and was sent crashing into a wall. Malice started to regain her strength and managed to stand up. She quickly sent Blaze to finish the Wyvern off. The tornado of fire crashed into the Wyvern but the Wyvern was unaffected. Malice growled and charged the Wyvern. The Wyvern effortlessly flicked Malice away. Wendy decided that enough was enough. She seemed to be floating in the air as she unleashed a spell that would finish off the weakened Wyvern.  
>"Sky dragon's typhoon!" she shouted as wind gathered around her.<br>The huge collection of wind seemed to roar like a dragon as it was send towards the wounded Wyvern, still on it's side. There was a blast of wind as the typhoon hit the Wyvern. Wendy shouted in triumph when she saw that the Wyvern was killed and that they had cleared this level of the exam. Malice smiled weakly as she struggled to get up from where she was. Wendy ran over to heal Malice. It only took a few minutes before Malice could walk again. 5 cards dropped down from the ceiling this time.  
>"5 cards! We could pass this exam!" shouted Wendy.<br>"Yeah! Wendy your going to be a S-Class mage!" shouted Malice.  
>This time, Wendy chose the Diamonds. The door marked with a diamond appeared in the large chamber. The door opened and Malice and Wendy stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind them and it was pitch dark inside for a second before the lights flashed on. Wendy and Malice gasped.<p>

(At the finish area)  
>Happy, Charle and Pantherlily stood waiting with Makarov at the ending point. So far, Freed and Grey had been eliminated. How unfortunate for Freed to come upon a Dead Man's Hand. A creature so vile it poisoned the ground where it stood. It had defeated Freed and Bickslow in a matter of minutes and Makarov had to teleport them out of the chamber before the creature could kill them. Grey and Jubia were defeated by the infamous Jihalaran, a monster so strong it could withstand Gildartz's crash magic. He was impressed that Wendy defeated the Black Fang Wyvern. It was the 3rd strongest monster and it was difficult for Lamia Scale to acquire it in the first place. Natsu and Lucy were making good progress, however, the last stage of the exam was coming up. Levy and Gajeel were making good pace but they had it too easy so far. However, on the last level of the exam, nobody got it easy.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Everyone watched the huge screens that dominated the main hall. The exams were well underway and already 2 of the 6 teams had been eliminated. Brandon watched with interest as his sister got lucky over and over again. Only having to solve an easy riddle and defeat 4 easy monsters. Dark Star stood watching Natsu and Lucy battle their way through the exam. Abutuum pick pocketed the crowd as they stood, fixated on the screens.<br>"The exams will be concluding soon." said Brandon.  
>"Yes, and we will see who are the next S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail." said Dark Star.<br>"I don't expect Malice to become a S-Class Mage any time soon. She is weak." said Brandon.  
>Dark Star just chuckled.<p> 


	12. Gildartz

**I love Gildartz with all my heart**

(Lady Ruins)  
>The lights flashed on and Wendy and Malice gasped. Standing in the middle of the chamber was Gildartz. Wendy seemed to die inside. Malice started to sweat a lot. Gildartz turned towards them.<br>"Oh! Wendy and Malice! Hi!" he said cheerly.  
>"Is that all you can say?" exclaimed Malice.<br>"This is the last section of the exam. If you can beat me, Wendy passes. If you can't beat me, you fail. On top of that, you have 30 minutes to beat me. That is my challenge." said Gildartz.  
>Malice equipped her armor and mace. Wendy started to charge up her spells. Gildartz grinned and the timer started to count down. Malice ran ahead first, the mace sending gales of wind flying at Gildartz. Gildartz just step sided and let the wind fly by. Malice grimaced and swung the mace hard at Gildartz's head. Gildartz caught the mace and threw her back against the wall. She hit the wall hard with a solid thud.<br>"Wemdy! Be careful! He's not even using his magic and he's that strong!" warned Malice.  
>Wendy nodded amd sent a dragon's roar Gildartz's way. This time, Gildartz couldn't dodge and a couple cuts appeared on Gildartz's body but he took the wind's hit with little difficulty. Wendy grimaced as well. This man was indestructible! Malice stood up and sent fire towards Gildartz. Gildartz stopped the fire with his bare hands. Malice looked surprised that Gildartz could do that.<br>"Alright then! Blaze!" shouted Malice as a firestorm appeared around her.  
>Gildartz smiled and dashed towards Malice and Wendy. Before Malice could send the firestorm at Gidartz, he had already slammed his fist into Malice's armor. The impact was dulled but it was enough to make Malice cough and fly back against the wall. The armor held but Gildartz had proved his dominance. Malice didn't know many V2 spells that could damage Gildartz at all. Suddenly, Wendy jumped and unleashed her typhoon attack at Gildartz. This caught him off guard and sent him skidding back with a few new gashes but Gilsartz still wasn't down and out. Malice grinned a bit. Vector had been teaching her a new spell. It was untested with her but it was the only spell that wasn't fire based or wind based. She stood up and brought her hands together. The ground started to shake a bit. Gildartz looked a bit surprised.<br>"Oh? What's this? A new spell? Let's see it!" shouted Gildartz as he got ready to take on Malice's new spell.  
>Wendy looked on in awe as pieces of the floor came up off the floor. The pieces combined to form a huge piece of stone. Malice grinned and sent it flying at Gildartz. The slab of stone struck Gildartz's hands and broke into thousands of pieces. Gildartz looked satisfied but realized that the pieces still weren't stopping. It was too late though. Gildartz was hit with thousands of stone pieces and was sent flying back. Malice nodded in satisfaction. It wasn't that powerful yet but it would do. Wendy smiled and sent another typhoon flying towards Gildartz. Gildartz took the full force of the typhoon and crashed back into the wall. Wendy smiled as Gildartz struggled to get out from underneath the pieces of stone that lay on top of him. Suddenly the debris around him crumbled into a billion pieces. Gildartz stood up effortlessly with a grin on his face.<br>"Impressive! Both of you!" he said.  
>Gildartz put his hands close to each other and sparks could be seen between his palms. Malice stepped back in fear. She had heard of Gikdartz's endgame. Wendy seemed a bit nervous too. Gildartz put his palms together amd there was a flash of light as Gidartz began to glow golden. In a split second he dashed towards Malice with lightning fast speed and sent Malice flying towards the ceiling. Next up was Wendy, in which she was thrown back against the wall. The ground broke wherever he walked and the density of the air was magnified. Gravity seemed nonexistent around him.<br>"Sorry guys, I can't go easy on you, even if you guys are just kids." said Gildartz apologetically.  
>Wendy and Malice couldn't say anything as they were unconscious. Gildartz looked at the timer. Only 5 minutes had gone by. Gildartz wiped his hands off.<br>"I guess thats the end of the exam for me." he said wearily.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice awoke with a pounding headache. She could see Wendy laying across from her. She heard Gildartz talking with Erza. Suddenly someone started to shake Malice. She turned over, not happy with who was disturbing her. To her surprise, it was Natsu, in a full body cast. Lucy was also with him, she had a sling and a bandage on her head. Malice sat up slowly. Wendy was still unconscious.<br>"What happened to you?" asked Malice to Natsu.  
>"We met Erza." explained Natsu.<br>"Oh, we met Gildartz." said Malice.  
>"Do you know who passed the exam?" asked Natsu.<br>"I don't know either. I just woke up." replied Malice as she winced.  
>Lucy looked over at Wendy worriedly.<br>"Is Wendy ok?" she asked.  
>Malice just shrugged. She didn't remember much from the exam after Gildartz finished them off. Erza and Gildartz walked over to them.<br>"Sorry about yesterday." apologized Gildartz.  
>"Its ok. You were just doing your job." said Malice.<br>"You guys should get some rest." said Erza.  
>"Who passed the exam?" asked Lucy.<br>"Levy and Elfman." answered Gildartz.  
>"What? No way!" fumed Natsu.<br>Erza just shrugged and went to get some food for the group. Gildartz tried to explain everything.  
>"Levy and Gajeel got it easy most of the way. They fought Mirajane who was completely unaware of them actually making it that far. They are a better team than I thought. Elfman and Lisanna fought the Dead Man's Hand beat it by splitting it apart using their take over." explained Gildartz.<br>"So they got it easy." said Malice.  
>"Yeah basically." admitted Gildartz.<br>The group just laughed. Even though they failed, it was ok.

(Main lobby)  
>Brandon was watching Levy being crowded by people congratulating her when Skorm made an emergency connection. He picked up immediately.<br>"Skorm, what's going on." asked Brandon.  
>"Some idiots want to fight us." said Skorm.<br>"Ok. I'll gather everyone and head over there." replied Brandon.  
>"Very well. What news did you gather?" asked Skorm.<br>"Elfman amd Levy have become S-Class mages. Natsu, Wendy, Freed and Grey all failed. Malice is weaker than we thought." answered Brandon.  
>"Ok, make sure you get to the guild quickly. I want Dark Star to enjoy this." said Skorm as he disconnected.<br>Brandon called the other captains together and teleported to the guild. However wanted to fight, was going to get themselvs torn apart.


	13. Hunter Pride

**This is one of my favorite posts. I get to showcase some enemy abilities**

(Near Worm Wood)  
>Gathor had gathered all of his mages together. Sword mages, grunt fighters, light mages and himself, a flame Mage. He had the biggest guild ever assembled. Hunter Pride, with over 100,000 mages enlisted. He gave a shout and started to advance his army forward. Worm Wood was weak. It was time to strike!<br>"Hunter Pride! Advance!" he shouted.  
>With a cheer the guild members started to run Worm Wood's base. Before they could go more than 5 yards, an entire line of mages fell. Gathor, surprised, peered through his command glasses. The grass seemed to be transforming! Into knives! Someone was turn the grass into knives!<br>"Hold hold! It's just a protection spell! Get a de-speller up here quick!" shouted Gathor.  
>A few mages were selected to de-spell the protection spell. They quickly ran to the front lines and were trying to de-spell the barrier when they were also killed by the knives. They hovered in midair, waiting for new victims.<br>"Sword mages! Front lines! Bat those knives away!" shouted Gathor as most of his army charged the knives.  
>The sword mages were successful at batting the knives away but the grass kept turning into knives.<br>"Fools, don't you know my power?" asked Brandon as he materialized out of the ground.  
>The sword mages took a step back. The legendary Brandon, the man who could make a fork turn into a deadly weapon. He held his top hat which quickly turned into a machine-gun. Gathor just sneered. 100,000 versus 1! How could beat those odds?<br>"Charge! He's only 1 person!" he shouted.  
>The sword mages charged forward with a roar as Brandon unleashed a hail of bullets into the crowd. Brandon was a master at using his magic, Weaponize which could turn anything into a weapon. He turned the trees behind him into missiles amd sent them flying towards the enemy. With a huge boom, several hundreds of lives were lost. Next, Brandon turned the leaves off of the trees into throwing stars. The fleeing sword mages didn't stand a chance. Even with the majority of his force dead or wounded, Gathor didn't seem worried. Brandon quickly saw why. The Rune Knight army was advancing behind him. Gathor spread his arms wide and laughed triumphantly.<br>"Fool! I'm leaving the Dark Guild world! The authorities have agreed to make my guild a legal one if I cooperate with them!" he shouted at Brandon.  
>Brandon smiled a bit as Abutuum appeared behind him. Next came Dark Star. Brandon spread his arms wide as well and the entire field turned into knives, missiles, throwing stars and swords. He grinned at Gathor and sent them flying towards the Rune Knight army. The army held up their shields but against weapons flying at 90miles and hour, the swords went right through. The Rune Knight army kept advancing however, their numbers seemingly endless. Brandon equipped a trident to challenge the Rune Knights but Abutuum stepped forward. She was an expert at close combat and no one could beat her. She cloned herself several times to make her ability more efficient. The Rune Knights charged towards Abutuum, swords drawn. She just smirked and watched as the regiment of Rune Knights were blown away. Nobody could defeat Abutuum's ability, Line Drive. She watched as the Rune Knights were beaten back as the clones ran forward into the Rune Knight army, crushing Gathor's plan. The Rune Knight army lay dead and Abutuum recalled her clones. She put her hands on her hips.<br>"Are you going to surrender? If you do I won't wake Dark Star." she offered.  
>Gathor just laughed again as more Rune Knights entered the area, this time with heavily armored Magical Tanks. The surviving members of his guild were also getting ready to fight. Brandon and Abutuum sighed as the magical tanks took their positions. Abutuum tapped Dark Star's shoulder and woke him up.<br>"Why have you awoken me..." he asked.  
>"Look, tanks, people who are enemies, finish them off." explained Abutuum.<br>The tanks began to charge their main guns. The Rune Knights drew their swords. Dark Star stood motionless. The tanks fired. Their magical shells could be seen hurtling towards Dark Star and the others. They never even hit. They simply disappeared into the air around Dark Star. The magical tanks fired again. Same affect. A small group of Rune Knights charged forward towards Dark Star. Dark Star never even used his hands which were tucked into his cloak. Dark Star jumped up and hit 2 Rune Knights in the face with his legs and sent them flying back into the rest of the knights. Still, more challenged Dark Star but he kept kicking them back, only using his feet. Eventually they retreated. This time, the tanks were sent rumbling forward with the entire Rune Knight army following.  
>"You have angered me..." growled Dark Star.<br>Abutuum and Brandon took a step back. They knew what Dark Star was going to do next. The extra eye pieces attached to the mask were actually magical power enhancers. Normal magical power is usually undetectable besides those who also have magical power. Depending on how you use your magic, the color of your magical power changes. Dark Star's magical power was colored a purple hue. When used with the magical encphancers, the user's magical power can be used as a laser. That is what Dark Star planned to do. The enhancers started to glow purpleish as Dark Star prepared to attack. The tanks were almost in range and the Rune Knights were even closer.  
>"Get blown away." said Dark Star as he unleashed his attack.<br>The beams of pure magical power were unleashed like laser that cut anything in it's path. The laser cut a paths through the Rune Knighs and cut tanks in half as Dark Star turned to face other targets. When they saw what Dark Star could do, they started to run away. Dark Star was not finish however. He sent a black chain to latch onto one of the retreating tanks. He pulled the chain back and the tank was sent flying towards Dark Star. He held out his fist as the tank hit it squarely. Brandon and Abutuum gasped. It was the first time that they saw Dark Star use his fist before. The tank was crushed like a tin can. As the Rune Knights ran so did Gathor's remaining guild members.  
>"Screw Hunter's Pride! We're saving our own skin!" they screamed as they ran away.<br>Gathor was the only one standing among the bodies of charred Rune Knights and burning tanks. He turned to run but was blocked by a shadow. Skorm. He rose up from where he was. Gathor tried to retreat back but Dark Star was blocking him. The tried to run left but Abutuum was there. Right, Brandon. Gathor screamed as Skorm picked him off the ground.  
>"I hope you know the punishment of mutiny." said Skorm.<br>It was the last thing Gathor heard.

**Sorry if this pace is too fast**


	14. Skull and Bones

**Kind of a short post today for Malice Story. I actually have a competition in a few hours.**

(Fairy Tail)  
>The headlines said it all. "Skull and Bones soon to join Dark Trinity". Everyone was shocked at this news. Especially Makarov. The Skull and Bones guild leader was a good friend of Makarov. How could Dart, a strong and prominent figure join those who were working to kill those who were good? Makarov put on his cloak and headed out the door. Mirajane stepped after him.<br>"Master! Where are you going?" She asked.  
>Makarov held up a hand and kept walking. The entire guild was tense. Skull and Bones was a very powerful and rich guild. Their master, Dart, was well liked among the guild and had visited several times. It was well known that he was good friends with Makarov. However, the last time that he had visited was when Natsu was just a child. The newer members had no knowledge of what he looked like. There were even rumors that Dart was Gildartz's father. Everything about the guild was unusual. Its name sounded like one that would belong to a Dark Guild. Skull and Bones also had the weirdest guild building in the entire world. It was not a building, but an entire fleet of ships. The master captained the largest ship in the fleet called the Santos Crusados. The Santos Crusados was a feared name among the pirates of the high seas. Skull and Bones usually took escort missions due to their large fleet and experianced crew. Dart became a legend as he led his ships from coast to coast, defeating the infamous Skull Tag, the strongest pirate guild. There was talk of Dart being selected as a Holy Great Mage but it never happened. The entire guild was shocked to hear that Dart would be joining the enemies. There had to be some explanation.<p>

(Skull and Bones)  
>Dart stood at the wheel of his ship, Santos Crusados. The entire guild would be moving to their land base shortly. Dart needed time to think and thinking on a ship was not good. The Dark Trinity was forcing him to join their evil campaign. Dart refused the offer immediately. However, members of Skull and Bones started to die after he refused the offer. He finally gave in. He couldn't stand to see his guild members die. The ships docked at the port where the land base was. The ships were tied up and anchored. The guild members started to settle down. Dart went to his office. He needed a drink. He opened the cabinet in his office and pulled out a bottle of wine. He poured some into his mug and drank deeply. The Dark Trinity was bad news and Dart didn't want anything to do with it. He hoped he could keep his guild members safe if he cooperated with them. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Life as an old sailor appealed to him immensly and he had lived that dream for more than 50 years. He was now 89, a year older than Makarov. Despite being very old, he was in perfect condition and looked 30 years younger. He was proud of what he had accomplished and wanted to keep doing it. He set the wine bottle back in the cabinet. He turned and picked up the pen that was on his desk. He looked at the agreement that was sent by the Dark Trinity. He sighed and started to sign it when the door to his office burst open. In came a soaking wet Makarov with a determined look on his old face.<br>"An explanation Dart." demanded Makarov.  
>"The Dark Trinity wants me to join them. I agreed. Nothing else to it." replied Dart.<br>Makarov shook his head.  
>"Your lying. Your a man of justice Dart. You don't join people like the Dark Trinity. What's the real reason?" asked Makarov.<br>Dart sighed and put down his pen. His peg leg tapped impatiently on the ground.  
>"The Dark Trinity threatened me. I refused to join at first but they started to kill members of my crew. Soon, I gave in." said Dart sadly.<br>Makarov growled in rage.  
>"Those bastards! I knew we should have led a frontal assault!" fumed Makarov.<br>Dart held up his hand. He didn't want Makarov to waste his time on an old sea dog like him.  
>"I'm doing this for my crew. Nothing will make me change my mind." said Dart.<br>Makarov looked at him, eyes blazing.  
>"Dart, if you sign the agreement your crew is in even more danger. Ally with us! We will protect each other!" offered Makarov.<br>Dart shook his head again.  
>"I allied with both Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. Look what happened. I don't want to ally with you because I don't want your guild getting damaged." said Dart.<br>Makarov just turned to leave. As he left the office, he said these words.  
>"If you won't change your mind, then I will make you change it. Just you wait...Dart Clive." promised Makarov as he left the guild.<p> 


	15. Makarov and Dart

**Hudson story is out now. Go check it out.**

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice was sitting in the lunchroom when Erza and Grey came in. She waved them over to the table. Erza sat down and ordered drinks. Grey went to go get some food.<br>"Did you go on a job?" asked Malice.  
>"Yes. We just finished and got back. You should take some jobs too. You always lounge around in the lunchroom." said Erza.<br>"Y..yes..ma'am." answered Malice nervously.  
>The drinks came and Erza took on and started to drink. Grey came with some rolls and a platter of meat. Erza and Grey started to eat furiously. Malice watched them and remembered something that happened yesterday.<p>

(Flashback - Illuminati)  
>"You need to go on more missions." said Vector as he watched Malice use her spells.<br>"What? Why?" she asked.  
>"Your skills are lacking compared to your friends. Your physical strength is not much and your magical ability is still very low. Your Terra Storm is not as strong as it could be." explained Vector.<br>Malice just looked down at the ground. It was true, she had only gone on a couple missions. Money wasn't a issue to the 1 million jewels she got from the dark guild mission. She never had a real reason to go on a mission after that.  
>"I will teach you something new." said Vector.<br>Malice perked up at that. Learning something new was always really cool.  
>"What is it?" asked Malice.<br>"A spell that is used to resupply you with magical power while draining the opponents. Sandstorm." answered Vector.  
>"Alright!" shouted Malice.<br>Vector took a step back and concentrated on the ground below him. After a few seconds the dust and bits of gravel started to rise up off the ground and swirl around Vector. After a few more seconds it encased his entire body in a sandstorm of gravel and dust. Malice looked amazed.  
>"How did you do it?" she asked.<br>Vector let the sandstorm fade away and explained it to her.  
>"Concentrate your magical power on the ground beneath you. It works best in a desert but anything will do. Seep your magic into every single tiny piece of stone, dust and gravel and will them to fly around you." explained Vector.<br>Malice concentrated on the ground and sent magical power flying into the ground. The small pieces started to rise and swirl. They climbed a bit higher but would not go farther. The sandstorm only reached waist height for Malice. Vector nodded.  
>"It will take time. As you take on more powerful enemies, you will grow stronger. Remember this Malice." he said as he walked into the guild.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice stepped back into the real world in time to see that Makarov had come back. He was drenched in rain and walked towards the main stage. The entire guild started to gather. Makarov cleared his throat and spoke.<br>"We! As legal guilds are guardians of justice!" he shouted.  
>The crowd nodded in agreement.<br>"Recently, the Dark Trinity has threatened a friend of mine! His name is Dart! Guild master of Skull and Bones!" he shouted.  
>The crowd started to murmur. Dartbwas being threatened? Was that why he was joining the Dark Trinity?<br>"However! It pains my old heart to say this but, we must attack Skull and Bones with all our might!" he shouted.  
>The crowd started to talk even more. Why would they attack a friendly guild? Guild civil war was illegal!<br>"The Dark Trinity wants a guild that is strong! If we defeat Skull and Bones, it will look like they are weak! They want more recruits! If we make them unable to fight, then there is no one to recruit!" he shouted.  
>The crowd started to realize what he was saying. Defeat a friend to save him. Makarov was going to attack Skull and Bones head on. The crowd cheered. They didn't want Skull and Bones ending up on the wrong side. Everyone started to gear up for the attack.<br>"We attack tomorrow!" he shouted as he walked off the stage and into his office.  
>Malice went back into the lunchroom and found his friends already talking about the attack. She sat down too.<br>"This is going to be so easy." said Natsu as he punched the air.  
>"Aye!" agreed Happy.<br>"I don't know. Dart and his crew are pretty famous." said Grey.  
>"You scared Grey?" challenged Natsu.<br>"Who said I was scared flame asshole?" asked Grey, face to face with Natsu.  
>"Bring it on Popsicle." shot back Natsu.<br>"Stop it you two." said Erza as she hit them across the face.  
>"I heard the members of Skull and Bones are dual mages." said Wendy.<br>"What's a dual Mage?" asked Malice.  
>"It's a Mage that can do 2 types of magic. Like a sword Mage that can do fire Mage as well. They are very skilled." explained Erza.<br>Malice smiled on the inside. Strong enemies! She could boost her magic on them!  
>"What's Dart like?" asked Natsu, still rubbing his cheek.<br>"He's older than our guild master and there are rumors that he is Gildartz's father. He was selected as a Holy Great Mage but it never happened besides on paper. Legend has it that he has a legendary magic that can knock over huge cargo ships with just water." said Erza.  
>"Hmm...seems to be a tough opponent." said Grey, still glaring at Natsu.<br>"Are there any celestial mages there?" asked Lucy.  
>"There used to be one but she died years ago. Her keys are rumored to have been kept by Dart. She was Dart's daughter." explained Erza.<br>"Oh." said Lucy, slightly disappointed.  
>"Dual mages are pretty rare right?" asked Malice.<br>"Delends on where your looking. If you are looking in Fairy Tail, it's not very rare but out on the high seas, it's very rare." explained Grey.  
>"Wait, I thought the Skull and Bones guild building was a collection of ships. That means Natsu will be totally knocked out!" said Malice.<br>"Don't worry. I have my Troia to help him out." said Wendy.  
>"Should we be training? I'm pretty sure some extra training would help." said Erza.<br>The group nodded and agreement and went to go train.

(next day)  
>Fairy Tail marched out of their guild. Their destination was Lake Pious, the land base of Skull and Bones. It was located on an entirely different continent so Fairy Tail had to take an airship there. The going was rough for Natsu. Makarov was determined to save Dart's guild from the Dark Trinity. The trip would take 4 hours by airship.<p>

(4 hours later)  
>Everything was normal in the Skull and Bones land base. Everyone was having a good time, singing, drinking and playing cards. Dart was playing cards with his first mate, Walice. 2 golden keys could be seen chained to Dart's coat. Libra and Pisces, the last 2 remaining zodiac keys. Suddenly Walice stood up and drew his rapier. Dart raised a snow-white eyebrow at him.<br>"Sorry captain. My instincts are acting up. Smething bad is about to happen." he said.  
>Dart just waved it away. Walice was always acting on instinct which made him a good first mate and an even better fighter. He was a Mage entirely in his own class. A triple Mage. He could use ex-equip, slayer magic and fire magic. Dart had sailed with him for several years and never had Walice let him down. Dart was about to win the card game when the front door blew open with a blas of fire. Everyone in the guild stood up, swords drawn. In came Makarov and Fairy Tail. Makarov grinned at Dart.<br>"We are Fairy Tail!" he shouted as his huge fist went flying towards Dart.


	16. Kreigsmarine

**Well, here we go. Skull and Bones vs Fairy Tail**

(Skull and Bones land base)  
>Makarov's fist was blocked by Dart's forearm. Dart didn't move an inch from where he was standing. He had muscles of steel. Makarov grinned. The real battle had just begun. All the guild members charged forward. Fighting erupted everywhere. Makarov and Dart stood in the middle of all the confusion. They faced each other.<br>"Still using Titan magic I see." said Dart as he rolled up his sleeve.  
>"And you?" asked Makarov as he got ready to fight.<br>Dart brought his hands together and sent a wave of fire erupting towards Makarov. Makarov blocked it with his huge fist and ran forward to hit Dart. The fist connected with Dart's stomach and his boots screeched as he slid back from the impact. Dart grinned and this time he sent pieces of earth flying towards Makarov. Makarov managed to catch some but there were just too many and Makarov slammed into the far wall. Dart just grinned as Makarov struggled to get up. Makarov's body began to expand until the roof of the base broke open. Makarov now towered over everyone and smashed down towards Dart. Dart swiftly dodged and flew up on a blast of fire and sent swords of ice flying at Makarov.  
>"Not bad!" he said as Makarov expertly blocked the swords.<br>"Same for yourself you old sea dog!" he said as he slammed his fist into Dart's body.  
>Dart was sent flying into the lake. Makarov entered the lake with a huge splash when a huge tidal wave washed over him, knocking him down. Dart was standing in the middle of the lake as water swirled all around him.<br>"Oh! Getting serious now Eh?" said Makarov.  
>"I can't just goof off against a Holy Great Mage!" shouted Dart as he blasted towards Makarov.<br>Despite Makarov's huge size, Dart smashed and blasted his way around Makarov's body. Makarov staggered back and tried to gather his senses together when Dart sent a wave of fire flying towards Makarov. Before the fire could hit Makarov, Natsu jumped in front and ate the fire. Dart was amused by this and whistled. Walice came running to answer Dart's call.  
>"Sir?" he asked.<br>Dart pointed towards Natsu.  
>"Dragon slayer. You know what to do." said Dart as he plopped on the ground.<br>"Ay Ay sir!" said Walice as he dashed forward and punched Natsu straight across the face.  
>Natsu was sent flying into a couple barrels. A blaze of fire blasted the barrels away as Natsu flew straight out and kicked Walice in the face. Walice was sent flying but softened the landing by blasting fire underneath him before he landed. Natsu grinned when he saw the fire.<br>"So your a fire Mage?" he asked.  
>"Incorrect. I'm a triple Mage. I'm a fire Mage, sword Mage and a dragon slayer!" answered Walice as he sent fire blasting towards Natsu.<br>"Dragon slayer?" said Natsu surprised as he ate the fire.  
>Walice grimaced and went straight up to Natsu and hit him across the face with an arm covered in stone.<br>"Earth dragon's claw!" he shouted as Natsu skidded away.  
>Natsu wiped the blood from his face. This was about to get serious.<br>"I'm a slayer too!" said Natsu as he unleashed his dragon's breath.  
>"A fire slayer!" said Walice as he blocked the fire with a wall of stone.<br>"That's right! Ingeel taught me!" said Natsu as he broke through the wall with a single punch.  
>"Gaia taught me!" shot back Walice as he slammed his fist into Natsu's stomach.<br>Natsu flipped and kicked Walice in the chest. Walice was sent sprawling onto the ground. Makarov was still unconscious and Dart was looking really beat. So far, Fairy Tail was winning. There just wasn't enough mages in Skull and Bones to match Fairy Tail's numbers. However, Skull and Bones wasn't going down without a fight. Walice stood up with a grunt. His chest expanded as he unleashed his dragon's breath.  
>"Earth Dragon's Breath!" he shouted as a whirlwind of stone was sent flying towards Natsu.<br>"Fire Dragon's Breath!" shouted Natsu as flames shot towards Walice.  
>There was a huge blast and smoke filled the area. Walice was laying on the ground. Natsu stood, grinning triumphantly. Suddenly Natsu fell to his knees. There was a huge pain in his feet. He couldn't move his feet! He looked down at his feet. There were pieces of stone buried in his ankles. Blood flowed from the wounds. Natsu tried to ignore the pain as he took step forwards and fell to his knees. Walice stirred a bit and started to get up. Walice wiped the blood from his head. He was not looking good but Natsu was looking worse. Walice grinned and slammed the fist into the ground. Stone began to swirl around him. Natsu looked up at him. Natsu also grinned and slammed his fists together. Fire blazed around him. He couldn't move but so what? Walice was determined to win the battle with this next move so he had to bring his A game. Walice's body glowed as stones molded with his body and formed a suit. He dashed towards Natsu at blinding speed.<br>"Earth Dragon's Stone Slam!" he shouted as he slammed into Natsu's flaming body.  
>There was silence as Walice skidded past Natsu's flaming body.<br>"...I want to know one thing. Did your dragon disappear too?" asked Natsu, his body beaten.  
>"...yeah." said Walice.<br>"Good enough for me." said Natsu as he collapsed, unconscious.  
>Walice collapsed right after him. The 2 dragon Slayers had fought and tied.<p>

(Inside the guild)  
>Erza and Gildartz ran outside to see Makarov, Natsu and Walice unconscious. Dart was half sleeping, half unconscious. She ran out to inspect Makarov. He was still alive. Erza turned to face Dart who started to stand up, disturbed from his sleep.<br>"How dare you hurt our master!" she shouted as she ex equipped into her best armor.  
>"We'll fight together!" said Gildartz.<br>Dart raised his eyebrow at Gildartz's appearance. Could it be? The son who he had left years ago to go on a sailing expedition?  
>"Well then! We shall see who is stronger! Titania and the legendary Gildartz or me, an old sea dog!" shouted Dart as a wall of water rose above him.<br>Erza changed to her Sea Empress armor. Gildartz just rooted himself into the ground. Dart sent the wave of water crashing down on the pair. Erza broke through first and slashed towards Dart. Dart had already drawn his cutlass and blocked Erza's sword. Gildartz charged through and grabbed Dart's cutlass. It broke into a thousand pieces. Dart dodged as Gildartz went in to punch Dart. Erza charged forward with her swords. Dart quickly equipped an anchor and wielded it like an axe. Erza's eyes widened as the anchor swung towards Erza.  
>"Such speed and power!" she said as she was sent flying back.<br>Gildartz had already run forward to help Erza up. Gildartz turned to face Dart. Gildartz put his palms together and sparks started to gather around his hands.  
>"Gravity force!" he shouted as rocks where flattened from the sheer weight of Graity.<br>Dart struggled against the gravity as he walked towards Gildartz. Erza watched in awe as Dart was sent flying back. Gildartz advanced forward as Dart struggled to get off the wall. Gildartz punched Dart in the face as he did roundhouse kick to Dart's face. Suddenly there was a stab of pain in his heart.  
>"S..shit." said Gildartz as he staggered back. He had already used up too much power from fighting other people and using his Gravity Force had brought his magic levels dangerously low. The force of gravity started to lighten. Dart peeled himself from the wall. He had blood everywhere. He looked deadpan serious as he brought his hands together for his ultimate spell. Erza stepped forward to fight Dart.<br>"Haha! Doesn't matter lass! This spell will blow you away for good!" he laughed as a wall of water rose up from behind Dart.  
>"Water has no effect against my Water Empress armor!" shouted Erza.<br>"That is true! However, this spell is 2 things put together!" he shouted.  
>Erza took a step back. No way, there was a rumor, no a legend about this spell. Apparently, Dart had used it to crush the entire Skull Tag fleet. No one had ever seen it besides his crew. The legendary water spell, Kriegsmarine!<br>"Oh, so you know what this is?" asked Dart as the wall of water grew higher and higher.  
>"Everyone! Evacuate the guild area!" she shouted.<br>When everyone turned to see what was going on, they realized how much danger they were in. Dart's crew ran away immediately, already knowing what would happen if they stayed. Fairy Tail's mages followed their example. Malice was the last to leave with wonder in her eyes.  
>"I want to learn something like that." she said to herself as she ran into the woods with the rest of her guild.<br>"Kriegsmarine!" shouted Dart as the wall of water crashed down towards Erza and Gidartz.


	17. The Disappearance of Malice

**Well here you go. The new Malice Story. This was actually my 100****th**** post on my main story blog on blogger.**

(Skull and Bones)  
>Erza and Gildartz braced themselves as the water crashed down on them. They were sent flying back into the wall. Erza looked over to Gildartz who couldn't move due to magical power depletion. She glared at Dart who was floating on the water. She equipped 2 swords and ran forward to attack. Dart laughed.<br>"Don't bother lass. It's not worth the trouble. You will never hit me!" he said as Kriegsmarine went to attack her.  
>She was hit head on. Being hit felt like running into a brick wall. Erza smashed into the ground. Dart laughed. Erza struggled to get up. She finally pulled herself up and summoned thousands of swords. She sent them all flying towards Dart.<br>"Haha! Useless!" he said as Kriegsmarine surrounded him.  
>The swords bounced off of the water. Erza gasped as the swords clattered down to the ground. Kriegsmarine moved to strike again. Erza swiftly dodged amd sliced the water. There was an audible clang as he sword hit the water. It was solid! Suddenly a new stream of water burst out of the main one and hit Erza. She was sent skidding away. The water felt solid but it was obviously still a liquid! As if reading Erza's mind, he answered the questions Erza had in her mind.<br>"Water that hardens in solid form. That is Kriegsmarine. It is an advanced form of Ice Make that even Ur couldn't learn!" he shouted as Kriegsmarine went to smash Erza again. Erza dodged again and attacked the water again. Dart glared down at her.  
>"Kriegsmarine is not affected by your swords lass. This is alchemy at it's highest power!" he shouted.<br>"Alchemy?" asked Erza.  
>"Yes, alchemy. The science of exchanging matter for something else." he said.<br>"You said something about Ice Make and Ur, you couldn't be!" she exclaimed as she dodged another strike from Kriegsmarine.  
>"That's right. I taught Ur Ice Make. Ice Make itself is alchemy!" shouted Dart as Kriegsmarine cornered her.<br>"Shit!" cursed Erza as she backed into the corner.  
>"I didnt want to hurt your master or your friends. But this is what happens when you rush into situations." said Dart as Kriegsmarine smashed in Erza.<br>Erza screamed as intense pain filled her entire body. Every nerve seemed to scream with pain as the water surrounded her. It was as if being hit by a brick wall again and again.  
>"Now master!" she shouted.<br>Dart turned too late. Makarov's giant fist was already flying towards Dart. It connected with a loud thud and Dart was sent smashing into the ground. Dart, having already used enormous amounts of power, collapsed in a puddle. Makarov had tears streaming down his face.  
>"I hurt a friend to save him." he said as he walked into the forest to join his guild.<br>Erza picked up Gildartz and Natsu and followed him.

(Worm Wood)  
>"Skull and Bones is off the grid." said Brandon as he walked into Skorm's office.<br>"What?" shouted Skorm as he slammed his fist down on the desk.  
>"The entire guild is in the hospital. Looks like we were wrong about them." said Brandon.<br>"Not good." growled Skorm.  
>"Then your going to love this. The council is taking action." said Brandon.<br>Skorm was furious. Nothing was going right!  
>"I thought we were bribing them!" shouted Skorm.<br>"We are. All of the members but one are corrupted by us." explained Brandon.  
>"Who." demanded Skorm.<br>"Guran Doma, the Lord Chancellor." explained Brandon.  
>Skorm groaned. Guran Doma was the strongest Mage in Fiore. He didn't hesitate to use Etherion and was a symbol of purity.<br>"What's he doing." growled Skorm.  
>"Mainly minor things but he is getting bolder. It was a mistake lying low." explained Brandon.<br>"Bring Dark Star and Abutuum together. I want them to go with you to the council building. Kill everyone inside especially Guran." he ordered.  
>Brandon shook his head.<br>"Guran isn't there anymore. He's traveling the continent. He's looking for US." he said ominously.  
>Skorm considered fighting Guran for a moment and rubbed his stomach. Guran's magical power would make a very delicious meal but it would come at a high cost.<br>"Worse comes to worst I will fight him." said Skorm.  
>Brandon nodded and went to gather Dark Star and Abutuum for a meeting.<br>Skorm wondered what Guran was up to. Skorm knew that the Lord Chancellor had the ability, within reason to override the rest of the council's votes. He hoped Guran would not dare to use his power.

(Fairy Tail - Night)  
>Malice had packed her things. Erza and Vector had been right. She was weak and she didn't belong in Fairy Tail until she could hold her own against real mages. During the battle over Skull and Bones, she had to run from enemy mages left and right. She had packed everything which wasn't much. Worm Wood, her small fortune of jewels and a bottle of coke stolen from the kitchen. She snuck out of her room at Fairy Hills amd walked outside. She paused to say good bye to Fairy Tail for the last time. She would return when she was strong enough. She held a piece of paper in her hand. It was a ticket to Asarabia, the southern continent. She would train there, day and night until she became a worthy Mage of Fairy Tail. She continued walking and disappeared into the night.<p>

(Morning)  
>Fairy Tail was in a state of panic. Malice was gone, without a notice or warning. Team Natsu looked for her everywhere. Even in the nearby towns. When they couldn't find her, Team Natsu fell into a state of depression. Even Erza was depressed, saying it was her fault, saying that Malice had to go on more missions. The entire guild became sad. Malice was well liked and was a source of entertainment for the whole guild. From that day on, Team Natsu only took missions that they thought could help them find Malice.<p>

(a month after Malice's disappearance, in an unknown place.)  
>Malice shuffled back and forth, her legs shackled to a huge log. Once arriving on Asarabia, she had joined a guild. It was a Dark Guild called Snake Fang. However, their members had no intention in doing wrong to other people. In fact, they actually protected the people of the town they were based in. Their guild master, Julius Silence was one of the 10 Holy Great Mages. The council had forced his then legal guild, Snake Fang to disband after they recklessly defended the town from anyone who dared to harass its citizens. Including tax collectors sent by the council. Julius refused and reformed his guild on the southern continent where council control was limited to a few fat idiots who called themselves feudal lords. The real power was held by Snake Fang who served as the defacto governing body. Julius had welcomed Malice with open arms. Julius himself had started to train Malice in physical attacks as well as magical strength. Currently, she was doing physical work outs which was why a huge log was shackled to her leg. Julius came out of the guild to see how Malice was doing. He carried an entire cooler filled with coke. Julius also shared Malice's love for coke. He started drinking one as he sat down.<br>"Malice! Break in 5 minutes!" he shouted.  
>"Ok!" said Malice as she shuffled back and forth.<br>Soon, the 5 minutes where over amd both of them sat, watching the sun rise, drinking coke. Julius always sat outside, watching the sun rise and Malice often joined him. Julius was only 14, having been abandoned by his parents at age 3. He was raised by a sage who found him on the side of the road. The sage taught him a lost magic before dying when Julius was only 9. The sage left behind a large healing center named, Sarden Fenlus. It meant Snake Fang in Asarabian. Julius formed the guild on Fiore at first. He changed the name to Snake Fang because no one knew Asarabian. The guild attracted few members at first but with Julius's incredible magic, the guild's fame grew. Julius was hailed as a defender of the common people and hated by the nobles of the land. One day, the nobles raised the largest army ever seen by the continent of Fiore. Together with his guild, Julius defeated the entire army in a matter of minutes. After the battle, the nobles bowed before him. Julius had them expelled, never to return. At that point, the old magic council could not ignore Julius's power. He became the youngest Holy Great Mage. However, when the new magic council was formed, they could not tolerate someone like Julius. He was ordered to bpdisband his guild. So he moved to his native Asarabia. Julius turned to Malice.  
>"You will have to return to Fairy Tail one day won't you?" asked Julius.<br>"Yeah." said Malice.  
>"Go when you are ready. Snake Fang will always welcome you." said Julius as he sipped coke.<br>"Thanks. I need to get stronger before I leave though." said Malice.  
>"I will try to be the best tutor I can be. I will teach you some of my magic." said Julius.<br>"I'm just worried about Fairy Tail. Natsu and the others must be terribly worried about me." said Malice, sadly.  
>"They are most likely looking for you." agreed Julius.<br>"I hope they aren't in trouble with the magic council." said Malice.  
>Julius threw his glass bottle towards the sun. It landed with a crack. Malice saw hate in Julius's eyes.<br>"Do not fear the fools of the council. They are scared. They are scared of what we can accomplish." said Julius.  
>Malice nodded and finished her coke. Julius stood up. He clapped his hands together.<br>"Urah Urah! Try that spell one more time!" he said.  
>Malice nodded and got ready for the spell.<br>"Black Hole!" she shouted.


	18. The wind in our sails returns again

**Well, heres the new Malice Story. I may have a new story coming up after the Silence Uprising depending if I can handle the other story I am writing. If I decide to do it, it will most likely be a war story. Also new FT story? Possibly**

(Fairy Tail)  
>Natsu and Happy sat down at the table where Team Natsu always gathered. He ordered a Flame Meal and slumped onto the table. Happy didn't look too good either. The meal came and Natsu ate half heartedly. It had been 3 months since Malice disappeared. So far, there were no leads to where Malice could have gone. Happy sat on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu finished the meal and slapped down the money and walked out of the lunchroom. Suddenly there was a huge blast of wind and Natsu and happy fell over. Natsu looked surprised. Wind? Magnolia never felt wind this strong. Natsu got up and ne sighed. Team Natsu just didn't have any energy.<p>

(Magnolia)  
>Malice wore a heavy cloak that covered her entire body besides her head. Her long blue hair draped all the way down to her ankles. She was a bit tanner from the heavy sun of Asarabia and she was much stronger. Her belongings were still few. Her small fortune of jewels, Worm Wood and an empty bottle of coke. Magnolia had not changed much while she was gone. Most likely, Fairy Tail had forgotten who she was. She walked through the market with little interest in what was being sold when she spotted a bar. She looked down at the empty bottle of coke in her hand. She walked into the bar and ordered a coke. She was waiting for it when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. There were 4 guys, tall with swords hanging from their sides. The one that grabbed her shoulder grinned.<br>"Hey, how about you come have some fun with us?" he said smoothly.  
>She noticed the tattoos on their arms. Titan Nose. They were a barely legal guild with very few strong members. No doubt these 4 idiots were grunts.<br>"No." she said as she turned back towards the bar.  
>"Ehh? You don't? Well then boys! We are just going to have to make her!" he sneered.<br>The 3 other men drew their swords. People ran screaming from the bar. The bartender accidentally spilled the coke as she ran away screaming. Malice looked down at it for a second. When she looked back up, her expression was deadpan serious. A mace appeared in her hand. The men still didn't look scared. They kept advancing.  
>"A sword Mage Eh? We ain't scared. We are sword mages too!" he shouted as he attacked.<br>Malice grinned as she sent him flying with a single twitch of the mace. A powerful gust of wind shook the bar. The other 3 men just looked surprised but they also charged forward.  
>"Just get blown away!" she shouted as she swung the mace full force.<br>The mace smacked one of the men in the dead and he went down, dead. The other 3 men were sent flying around 12 miles through several houses. The entire bar was gone. The entire market was gone. A couple people peeked at her from the wreckage. She looked to her left and saw that they had brought reinforcements. One of the men got up off the ground and clutched his broken arm. He pointed at Malice and swore. The other Titan Nose members drew their swords. Malice put away her mace. She would use the strategy Julius taught her.  
>"I will give you till the count of 3 to leave this town." she said as the men advanced towards her again.<br>"3..." she counted.  
>The men ignored her and kept coming.<br>"2..." she counted again.  
>The men were getting closer, totally unaware of the danger they were in. Malice started to slowly smile as the men got even closer.<br>"1..." she finished.  
>The men charged towards her, swords out.<br>"Enjoy your stay in the void because you won't be leaving. Black Hole!" she shouted.  
>A huge hole to the black void erupted underneath the men. The men were dragged into the void, screaming. In fact, the entire market seemed to disappear in the black hole. A truly powerful magic. She reached into her pocket and took out her money. She left enough money for the market to be rebuilt in a weeks time. The black hole closed without a noise. Malice smiled as she looked towards Fairy Tail, which was perched at the top of the hill. She slung her backpack on her back and walked towards Fairy Tail.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>A huge crowd had gathered at the balcony that overviewed the market. They watched as a huge hole opened up and sucked in almost everything. Within seconds the entire market was gone, sucked into a hole where even light could not escape. Rumors started flying. Some people thought it was a new council super weapon. Others thought it was the Anima, returning for magical power. Everyone was confused about it though. A huge gust of wind shook Fairy Tail. Everyone braced for impact but the building held. Natsu just looked in awe. Happy was flying around in circles when he point his paw at something.<br>"Look everyone! Someone is coming to the guild!" exclaimed Happy.  
>Natsu was the first to run over to the other side of the balcony. The rest of Team Natsu joined him. Long blue hair, there was no mistaking it. Team Natsu all had tears in their eyes as the person stopped to check the sign at the main gate. The person shrugged and went into the guild. The entire guild rushed to greet the mysterious person. Only Team Natsu knew who it really was. They arrived in the main hall as the mysertious person entered. Team Natsu ran forward, tears in their eyes. Even Erza was tearing up. They waited expectantly for the person to remove the hat that he wore on his head.<br>"Grey, put on some clothes." said the person as she threw off the hat and ran forward to hug Team Natsu.  
>The entire guild erupted in cheers and shouts of happiness as Malice hugged her friends. Malice had returned to Fairy Tail.<p> 


	19. The blade no one can touch

**Ok so heres the side quest before the Council Battle. It may seem like filler but it introduces a new guild.**

(Worm Wood)  
>"Ughh! Ahhh!" screamed Dark Star as he was dragged into the hideout by some grunt members.<br>Brandon and Abutuum rushed over to check on Dark Star.  
>"What's wrong!" shouted Brandon.<br>"That damn monk!" screamed Dark Star.  
>"Monk?" asked Abutuum as she grabbed Dark<br>"I..met a monk on my mission...he was strong. He damaged me and got away..." growled Dark Star as he was put on a table.  
>"There's only 1 monk that would be that powerful. Vector of Illuminati." said Brandon as he ripped out pieces of sunstone from Dark Star's body.<br>"Aghhhghg!" screamed Dark Star as the holy stones left his body.  
>Skorm came to Dark Star and looked at him. He raised his hand at Dark Star and black energy flowed into Dark Star's body. Dark Star seemed to relax as Skorm fed his black energy into Dark Star. Brandon went to go get bandages. Abutuum just sat down in a chair and watched as Skorm closed the wounds with a single sweep. Dark Star seemed to be better again. He started to get up but Skorm stopped him.<br>"You can't. You are still dangerously damaged. Only fight if you have to. Let Brandon and Abutuum fight for you." he said.  
>Dark Star nodded and laid back down on the table. Brandon came back with bandages and wrapped them around the still bloody wounds. He turned to Skorm and delivered some news he had picked up while getting bandages.<br>"Malice has returned. She is close to V3." said Brandon.  
>"When did she return." asked Skorm.<br>"Just now." said Brandon.  
>"How long will it take her to reach V3." asked Skorm.<br>"About a month." said Brandon.  
>Skorm thought about the situation carefully. If Malice reached V3 in a month, his plan would be ruined. He would have to delay the magical process somehow. He turned to Abutuum who was sitting in the chair.<br>"Abutuum, disguise yourself and put a magical diluter in one of Malice's drinks." commanded Skorm.  
>"Who should I disguise as?" asked Abutuum as she stood up to leave.<br>"Mirajane. She's the one who gives her drinks." said Skorm.  
>Abutuum nodded as she left the hideout. Skorm laughed as he thought of how much destruction would happen in only 1 month. Brandon turned to Skorm with a puzzled face.<br>"What's a magical diluter?" he asked.  
>"It's something that hinders magical growth. It won't affect her power but it will effectively cut her magical growth in half. If she gains 30 magical exp per battle, she will only gain 15 per battle with a diluter." answered Skorm.<br>Brandon nodded in understandment. Skorm walked back into his room and munched on some shadows. It was going to be a fun month indeed...

(Fairy Tail)  
>The entire guild was having a feast in celebration of Malice's return. Food was everywhere and drinks were a common sight as well. Team Natsu were partying the hardest. Malice sat down with her friends in the lunchroom. They ordered food and cokes. Her friends were asking her questions about where she went and what she did.<br>"So, where did you run off to?" asked Lucy.  
>"Asarabia, the southern continent." answered Malice with a smile.<br>"But why Asarabia?" asked Erza.  
>"I'm not sure, I just wanted to go." answered Malice as she ate some food.<br>"What did you do there?" asked Natsu.  
>"I joined a guild. A dark guild in fact." said Malice.<br>"A dark guild? Why?" asked Wendy.  
>"The guild master welcomed me with open arms. I didn't really have anywhere to go so I joined Snake Fang." answered Malice.<br>"Such an irresponsible thing to do, joining those lunatics." said Charle.  
>"Qctually, they weren't bad people. They used to be a legal guild but where forced to disband when the new council was formed." said Malice.<br>"Snake Fang...now that I think about it, I remember there being a guild called that." said Grey.  
>"Wasn't their master a member of the 10 Wizard Saints?" asked Natsu.<br>"Julius Silence, the shadow master." said Erza suddenly.  
>Malice nodded. Everyone was curious about Julius.<br>"Your lucky you joined him. Those feudal lords in Asarabia are perverted." said Lucy.  
>Malice nodded.<br>"They think they run the continent but Snake Fang is the actual government." explained Malice.  
>Mirajane came by with drinks. She set them on the table.<br>"Enjoy!" she said as she went to go get drinks for other tables.  
>Malice was about to grab one when she realized that one was missing. She looked for her coke but she couldn't find it. Suddenly Mirajane came running over to Malice with a coke in her hand.<br>"Sorry, I accidentally forgot yours." she apologized as she gave it to Malice.  
>"It's ok." said Malice as she drank it.<br>"That's weird." said Erza as Mirajane walked away.  
>"What is?" asked Wendy.<br>"Mirajane is an expert barmaid. She usually wouldn't make a mistake like that." said Grey.  
>"It doesn't matter. Just an innocent mistake." said Malice as she finished her coke.<br>Natsu came back with some hot coals to chew on. Malice started to get tired. Lucy looked over at Malice.  
>"You ok? You look kinda tired." said Lucy.<br>"Y..yeah. I'm just going to head to bed. See ya guys." yawned Malice as she left the lunchroom.  
>Natsu and the others finished their food and went into the main hall. Makarov and Mirajane were there with a few other members.<br>"Hey guys." said Makarov as they passed.  
>"Hello master." greeted Erza.<br>"Nice bar tending Mira." said Grey.  
>Mirajane looked confused.<br>"I never entered the bar." said Mirajane, confused.  
>"What?" exclaimed the group.<br>Natsu looked towards the bar. Mirajane wasn't in there.  
>"We just saw you!" he exclaimed.<br>"Mirajane was here the whole time Natsu." said Makarov.  
>"Ugh, I must be tired or something." said Natsu as he walked home with Happy.<br>"Aye!" agreed Happy.  
>The rest of the group said their good byes and headed home.<p>

(The next day)  
>Malice dressed in her clothes and headed towards Fairy Tail. Last night's celebration left her exhausted. She drank some water as she headed down the hill towards Fairy Tail. She entered the guild to see her friends in a tight group. She walked over to join them.<br>"What's going on guys?" asked Malice.  
>"Erza is all pumped up so we decided to ask her why she was so excited." explained Grey.<br>"Is it because you have all your clothes on?" asked Malice.  
>Grey just gave her a look. Instead, Natsu answered the question.<br>"Erza found out that there's a really rare sword inside a feudal lords house." said Natsu.  
>"So...are we going to break in or something?" asked Malice.<br>"Of course we are!" shouted Erza, eyes gleaming.  
>"Eh, ok. I'm in." said Malice.<br>Team Natsu all nodded. They were going to break into a feudal lord's house. Of course, it was legal because it was a given job.

(Feudal Lord, Sar Wesely's house)  
>Team Natsu snuck in quietly, at night, into Feudal Lord Sar's huge estate. They were sent to find the Regal Blade, a sword of legendary power. However, it looked like an ordinary sword when not in the hands of a master. Erza would have to check every sword in the estate to make sure it was the one. Malice didn't like to break into people's houses but since it was a feudal lords...it would be an exception. Erza quietly opened the side door of the estate. They quietly entered the estate and first checked a room. Inside there was a bed and a desk. On the walls were a couple pictures and a single sword. They quickly checked the room but the blade wasn't there. Erza sighed in disappointment. Suddenly Happy came flying with something in his paws. It was a stamp of some sort. It was 3 bells side by side. Erza looked at it for a second and shrugged. She didn't recognize the stamp at all. The group moved on to a different room. Lucy shuddered as she remembered Duke Everlue's mansion. This time, there were several swords on a rack amd sleeping inside the huge room where thousands of mercenary soldiers. Erza quickly closed the door and moved on. After checking hundreds of rooms, they finally came to a big wooden door. They silently opened the door amd stepped inside. There was a huge bed with a man sleeping in it. He gripped a sword in his hand. The 3 bell symbol was on the wall. This was the feudal lord's room. Erza tiptoed towards the feudal lord and touched the hilt of the sword he was gripping. The blade glowed blue and changed into a blade of pure diamond. This, was the Regal Blade. Erza grinned with glee and reached down to take the sword. Suddenly she remembered where she had seen the 3 bell symbol. It was the only knight guild in Fiore. The Knights of Sar, the legendary knight guild.<br>"Hey, Erza!" whispered Malice.  
>"What?" whispered Erza.<br>"There are some guards downstairs." said Malice.  
>"Distract them!" said Erza.<br>Suddenly a hand grabbed Erza's. She jumped in shock and looked down at the feudal lord. He was awake, with eyes like a hawk.  
>"So you want my blade huh? I'm afraid you can't have it." he said as he pulled a rope next to his bed.<br>Suddenly the wall on the opposite side of the room burst open and in walked a huge man holding a huge sword. He saluted the feudal lord.  
>"Sir!" he said.<br>"Kill the intruders!" shouted the Feudal lord.  
>Alarms rang as thousands of knights entered the room. Team Natsu would have to fight!<p> 


	20. Giant Slayer

**Here is the new Malice Story. Nothing really to say here.**

(Sar Wesely's estate)  
>Erza pulled away from the feudal lord quickly and equipped her armor and swords. The Sar looked surprised. The huge man advanced forward with his huge sword. Natsu stepped in front of him.<br>"Don't mess with Erza. She'll mess you up." said Natsu as he jumped to punch the huge man with his flaming fist.  
>The huge man took the punch but didn't fall down. In fact, he looked even bigger now!<br>"Haha! Dragon Slayer!" he laughed as he smacked Natsu against the wall.  
>Natsu hit the wall with a thud. Blood trickled from his head but he got up. He couldn't lose to this oaf! Grey, Wendy and Malice were working hard to defeat the knights downstairs! Happy and Charle were working hard too. As a Mage of Fairy Tail, he couldn't lose.<br>"What are you..." asked Natsu as he peeled himself from the wall. His fist was covered in fire again.  
>The huge man thought for a second and slammed his sword down onto the floor. The entire building shook. The huge man grinned.<br>"I'm Jouls! Giant Slayer!" he proudly announced.  
>"Jouls huh? You like fire?" shouted Natsu as he engulfed Jouls in fire.<br>Jouls screamed as the fire burned in all places but his sword came smashing down on the spot where Natsu had just been standing. The fire quickly faded. Jouls looked impressed. He had never fought a Dragon Slayer before.  
>"What guild are you from?" he asked.<br>"I'm a Mage of Fairy Tail!" announced Natsu proudly.  
>Jouls nodded his head. He had heard of Fairy Tail before. He swung his sword onto his shoulder.<br>"You said your a giant slayer?" asked Natsu.  
>Jouls nodded and held up 5 fingers.<br>"Iv killed 5 giants." he said as he swung his sword at Natsu.  
>The sword passed Natsu with a whoosh. Natsu jumped of the walls and unleashed a blast of fire on Jouls. Jouls dodged it and swung his sword at Natsu again. Natsu caught it between his palms and started to heat up the metal. Jouls saw what he was doing and started to laugh.<br>"Fire won't melt this blade." he said as he tried to bring the blade back up.  
>"Oh yeah?" said Natsu as he tightened his grip. "What about dragon fire?"<br>Jouls gasped as drips of melted metal dripped from the sword. Jouls frowned and heaved the blade out from Natsu's hands. The blade landed onto his shoulders with a clang. Natsu grinned as he jumped towards Jouls's face and unleashed his signature move.  
>"Fire Dragon's Flame Lotus!" he shouted as his fist hit Jouls's face and fire engulfed his body as Natsu kept punching and kicking.<br>Jouls yelled curses as he tried to swat Natsu away. Natsu just kept punching and kicking. Jouls finally managed to swat Natsu into a wall. He hit the wall hard, breaking a hole in it. Jouls just grunted as he touched the burns on his face. Natsu struggled to get up. He had used quite a bit of power. Jouls set his sword down suddenly. He brought his hands together. A seal appeared around his hands. A magic seal! Giant Slayers could use magic!  
>"Giant Slayer magic! Fire Giant Fire!" he shouted as a huge ray of fire blasted from his hands.<br>Natsu grinned and ate the fire quickly, restoring his magical energy. He grinned as he wiped his face. Jouls looked surprised when Natsu ate the fire. Natsu slammed his fists together. It was time to finish this!  
>"Fire Giants! Dragon Claw!" he shouted as he slammed forward into Jouls's face with a huge fist engulfed in fire.<br>An explosion followed and Jouls stumbled backward. Natsu grinned but slumped against a wall, unable to move. Jouls stumbled but he got back up. He looked at Natsu for a second and waved his sword at him. It was the Giant Slayer sign for great warrior. Jouls slumped against the wall as well but he fell asleep. A Dragon Slayer can never beat a Giant Slayer in endurance.

(Erza)  
>Erza had been distracted by Natsu's battle. She looked outside to see how the battle was going. It was a complete victory for Fairy Tail. Even though the Knights of Sar had superior numbers, the mages of Fairy Tail could wipe out several of them at once. It didn't help that a lot of Knights were off on missions. If their guild ace had been there, it would be an entirely different battle. Erza looked towards the feudal lord who still held the Regal Blade. Erza tightened her grip on her sword. He was an old man, well into his 70s. Erza grinned as he got into a battle stance.<br>"A good sword fighter tries to end a battle with the first stroke." he said.  
>Erza charged forward with a roar. She skidded past the feudal lord who still held his sword. Erza looked smug as the feudal lord dropped his knees a Bit but then gasped in horror as her armor broke into several thousand pieces. Erza fell to her knees. The feudal lord stood up. He looked satisfied with his victory.<br>"What did I say? A skilled swordsman ends the battle with the first stroke. You are no match, Erza Scarlet." he said.  
>Erza got up slowly. She equipped into her regular armor. The armor must have weighed her down. She gripped her sword tightly as she charged again. The feudal lord made a slight motion with his arm and Erza smashed into a wall. Her armor was destroyed. Sar shook his head.<br>"Armor will not help you Titania. I am Sar Wesely, guild master of the Knights of Sar." he said.  
>Realization flashed through Erza's mind. Knights of SAR. The feudal lord's name was Sar Wesely! How stupid of her not to realize it! Erza smacked her forehead. She took the armor off. She only had her swords and her regular clothes on. Sar smiled a bit as Erza charged again. They matched swords this time. A diamond blade on steel sword. Erza struggled against Sar's strength. Like the 10 Wizard Saints, there was a similar title given to knights. The 10 Knight Lords. Sar was one of them. Erza's blades started to crack. She quickly jumped back. Her blades shattered into pieces as she landed on the cracked wooden floor. She had no choice but to equip her most expensive sword. It looked like a normal blade but on one side it had diamonds studded in it. She equipped the sword and attacked again. This time, the Regal Blade seemed to be equally matched with the Gilded Blade. Suddenly the Gilded Blade seemed to disorient. A second later it shattered. Erza just stared at the sword hilt. She couldn't believe it. She had tried everything. Swords, armor...everything. She looked back at Natsu and Jouls. They were knocked on the floor. Why did Giant Slayers carry swords instead of axes? Suddenly she got an idea. She quickly equipped a lance. Sar just smiled.<br>"The reason a Giant Slayer carries a sword instead of an axe is to give it an advantage over the axe isn't it?" asked Erza.  
>Sar nodded.<br>"In this world of war, there is a weapons triangle. Swords beat axes. Axes beat lances. Lances beat swords. It's a concept even the most basic swords fighter learns." explained Sar.  
>Erza nodded as stabbed at Sar with her lance. She didn't have to defeat the sword, she had to defeat Sar! Sar easily dodged every stroke and cut the lance in half using the Regal Blade. Erza gasped as she jumped out of Sar's reach.<br>"But how? My lance beats your sword!" she said.  
>Sar chuckled.<br>"You were smart to figure the weapons triangle out but you still didn't understand the entire thing. When a master ofnswords fights another master, the weapons triangle shatters. Same goes for your magic." explained Sar as he stepped towards Erza.  
>Erza grit her teeth. How could she be losing so badly? She was the Titania! Suddenly Erza got an idea. She ran over to the sleeping form of Jouls. His giant sword was laying on the ground. Erza grabbed it and heaved it up. The sword must have weighed several thousands of pounds. Sar gasped as Erza lifted the sword.<br>"W..what are you going to do with that?" he exclaimed.  
>Erza grinned as she brought the blade slamming down.<br>"I'm going to beat you!" she shouted as the entire house shook.  
>Sar blocked the strike but the sword's weight was so great that he broke the floor of his own room and was sent flying through several floors. Erza threw down the huge sword and jumped after him. Sar was laying, on the ground. The sword had fallen from his hand and Erza retrieved it. Sar chuckled weakly.<br>"Smart of you to use the Regal Blade's light weight against me. Take it. It is yours." he said.  
>Erza smiled as she picked the blade up. Sar smiled and collapsed. Erza laid him on a bed and went outside. Malice, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Grey were laying on the ground exhausted. They were surrounded by knocked out knights. Natsu managed to crawl out of the house as well. Erza smiled as she walked back to Fairy Tail with her friends on her shoulders. Regal Blade, GET!<p>

(Worm Wood)  
>Skorm looked outside. It was night. The moon was a perfect crescent. He grinned in joy as he thought about the coming month. On July 1st, the council would become weak. It was unfortunate that the entire council had been reformed again. Guran Doma was the only member from the old council. However, it did not matter. Etherion made the council strong. What if that weapon was hijacked in someway? How strong would the council be then? Skorm laughed as he stared into the black sky. Malice and Guran would be wiped out in one single moment! The Solar Eclipse was the perfect time to let his guild members destroy everything. The Dark Trinity had gone into hiding for a while, however, within 2 weeks, they would reappear and wreak havoc on everyone! Skorm smiled as he thought of Magnolia, after his brilliant plan. Nothing can stop a Solar Wclipse from happening. Shadow will cover the entire earth and I will be invincible.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Makarov stood at the main stage delivering an important announcement. The entire guild had come to listen to it. Makarov waited for the noise to die down and started to his announcement.<br>"Everyone! Very bad news!" he said.  
>The guild members started to gossip. They didn't like bad news.<br>"The Dark Trinity has reappeared. Just today they destroyed 12 cities. They have also threatened the council. We need to be attacking these bastards!" shouted Makarov.  
>"Yeah!" yelled the guild.<br>"However, the council is on my back as well! They are ordering us to disband immediately!" shouted Makarov.  
>Suddenly Malice jumped up and shouted.<br>"Do not fear the fools of the council! They are scared! Scared of what we can accomplish!" she shouted, echoing Julius.  
>"YEAH!" shouted the guild in agreement.<br>Makarov grinned.  
>"Malice has the spirit! Do not fear the fools of the council!" he shouted as he burned the papers.<br>"YEAH!" shouted the members of Fairy Tail.  
>Fairy Tail would stand to defend their friends, even against the Council and the Dark Trinity.<p> 


	21. Former Teammate

**Well, heres the new Malice Story. Yes, there is a new story underway.**

(Council)  
>The Magic Council had been reformed twice in a decade, a new record. Guran Doma sat in his chair, satisfied with his work. He had all the old members executed for failing to hold up duties. The new council was made up of trusted friends and relatives.<br>"The guilds have challenged our authority for the last time." growled Guran.  
>The other members nodded in agreement. They too had grown tired of the guilds rebellion.<br>"Those damn Fairys have messed with god for the last time." growled Guran as his magical power reached it's highest level.  
>The air in the room grew heavy with magic. The pressure in the room was magnified by 10 as Guran slammed his fist down on the table.<br>"We have Etherion! Nobody can stand against us!" he roared.  
>The other council members cheered.<br>"However, it is not Etherion that makes us powerful. It is our MAGIC!" roared Guran as the entire room burst into flame.  
>Some council members screamed as their robes caught on fire. Guran laughed triumphantly as water poured into the room, dousing the fire. He evaporated the air and turned into a powerful gust of wind that knocked back several members.<br>"MAGIC is what makes the Council strong!" he roared into the sky.

(?)  
>Makarov entered the hidden location silently. He was covered in water but didn't say anything as he sat down. His fellow guild masters were there. The 10 Wizard Saints where there as well. This was a secret meeting to overthrow the council.<br>"Is everyone here?" asked Bob, the guild master of Blue Pegasus.  
>"Yeah." said Makarov.<br>"Just to be sure, what are the consequences if we fail?" asked Lopez, the leader of Goliath.  
>"We are most likely going to be tortured and then executed." answered Makarov.<br>"Is anyone going to back down?" asked Julius, leader of Snake Fang and Master of Asarabia.  
>Everyone shook their heads. Backing down now would be a waste.<br>"At the very least, we need to eliminate the Rune Knights. With out the military, the Council can't arrest anyone." explained Makarov.  
>"But the council has Etherion." said Julius.<br>"True, but they can't fire it repeatedly. It would strain the system and cause it to explode." explained Lopez.  
>"Then we are safe. Right?" asked Bob.<br>"Wrong, the council members themselves are too old to be running around but the Dark Trinity is strong. They control nearly half the continent now. In fact, they are so bold, that they are setting up guild buildings." explained Makarov.  
>"Should we go after the Dark Trinity or the council first?" asked Jura, a Wizard Saint.<br>"Council. The Dark Trinity doesn't have Etherion." answered Dart, guild master of Skull and Bones and a new Wizard Saint.  
>"Perhaps we could make a deal with the Dark Trinity?" asked Lyon, new guild master of Lamia Scale.<br>Makarov shook his head.  
>"Their leader is someone named Skorm. My Fairy Law doesn't affect him somehow. His captains are Dark Star, Brandon and Abutuum. Previously, the council arrested someone named Weasel. He seems to be a close friend of Brandon. We could use someone like that." said Makarov.<br>"But can someone like that be trusted?" asked Lyon.  
>Makarov nodded. Weasel wasn't a bad person, just misguided.<br>"We free Weasel when we reach the council jail. His magical power is extremely large and his cloning skill will be useful." said Makarov.  
>"When will we attack?" asked Bob.<br>"We strike after Team Natsu finishes their current mission." answered Makarov, eyes sharp.  
>"What mission are they on?" asked Lopez.<br>"Defeat the evil, Demon King." said Makarov.  
>Demon King was the title given to a master of Evil Magic, currently this title is officially held by Rivet, a Mage second only to Guran and third to Zeref.<p>

(Waterson Peak)  
>Malice was tired. They had been climbing for about 6 hours and still, the Demon King's lair was nowhere to be found. She was far behind the group and she just didn't have the energy to go on. They were rock climbing in the jungle and the humidity was killing her. She popped open a coke and drank it greedily. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and kept climbing the rocky surface of the mountain. After about 20 minutes of hard climbing, she finally reached the point where her friends were. She set her pack down and collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked more exhausted than she was besides Erza. Natsu was looking pretty bad but Happy looked alright. Wendy and Charle had gone the easy way and just flown up so they looked alright. Lucy was looking tired and Grey was...stripping, as usual. Malice sighed and looked at the forests in the distance. She thought about her conversation with Natsu a couple hours ago. It was funny how someone as strong as Natsu could have been so weak when he was little. Of course, she wasn't the strongest when she was little either. Suddenly a sharp whistle sounded. She looked at Erza. She was holding the whistle.<br>"Ok everybody get up! This is an S-class mission so we need to be sharp!" shouted Erza.  
>Everybody groaned as they stood up. How had an old man like the Demon King must be had climbed up all the way here? Erza looked at her map.<br>"The Demon King's house should be somewhere around here." said Erza as she looked around.  
>Everyone spread out. They had to find the house so they could challenge the Demon King! Malice was looking in a patch of weeds when she found the skeleton. She froze in horror and just stared at it. It was yellowed with age and was missing a lot of bones. She looked up to see something iron behind a wall of ivy. She walked over to it. It looked like a handle of some sort. She pulled it and the wall of ivy seemed to shift. It was a door! She quickly turned and ran back to her friends.<br>"I found the door!" she said excitedly.  
>"Really?" exclaimed everybody.<br>"Yeah! Follow me!" she said as she ran towards the area where she found the door.  
>After a few minutes of looking she found the door again. She pointed at the small handle that poked out from the ivy. Erza went over and broke the door in. A blast of musty air hit the group. Everyone started coughing from the dust. Erza walked cautiously in. Everyone followed behind her. The house was a bit large. The main room was roomy and had a bed and table in it. Several books lay on the floor. Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Everybody tensed up.<br>"Hello? Someone there? Quitenrudento break down a door you know." said a voice from the back of the house.  
>"Are you the Demon King?" asked Erza, her voice echoing off the walls.<br>A moment of silence passed.  
>"Hmm, Demon King?. I suppose I am. My names Rivet, master of black magic. If your here to fight well, good luck." said the voice.<br>"Show yourself!" shouted Erza.  
>"Fight me!" shouted Natsu.<br>"Natsu, be quiet!" said Malice as she dragged Natsu away.  
>More footsteps were heard and out from the darkness stepped a young man with long brown hair. He looked to be in his 20s! The Demon King was not an old man! He held a spell book in his hand. He waved his hand.<br>"If you are here to fight, well, you could have just asked." he said while grinning.  
>Team Natsu got into fighting stances. It was going to get ugly.<p> 


	22. Rivet Final

**I expect to finish Malice Story by next week because I am uploading a whole bunch of chapters today**

(Demon Kings house)  
>Rivet stepped forward as if he was going to attack but then stopped. He dropped into a long bow.<br>"Pardon the mess in my home. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Jonas Gitz, or as my friends like to call me, Rivet." he explained.  
>Malice just looked in disbelief, this was the Demon King? He seemed more like a normal person. She was expecting someone old, ugly and evil looking. Jonas looked young, handsome and kind. No way he was the Demon King. Erza stepped forward suddenly.<br>"We came to defeat you. Get ready to fight." said Erza.  
>Jonas nodded and took off his robe. He closed the spell book and set it to the side.<br>"I can't guarantee you will survive this fight." he said as he got ready to cast a spell.  
>Natsu amd the others got ready to fight. Erza ran forward with a sword in hand. Jonas caught the sword with his hands. Suddenly the sword started to vibrate and then snapped. In a split second Jonas had both hands on Erza's armor amd uttered one word.<br>"Bend." he said.  
>Erza's armor seemed to twist and turn and then exploded. Erza was sent flying back into the wall. Grey and Natsu stepped forward this time.<br>"You hurt Erza!" shouted Natsu as his fists blazed with fire.  
>"Prepare to get hurt!" said Grey as he brought his hands together.<br>Jonas grinned as Natsu jumped forward with dragon slayer magic. He also saw Grey send lances made of ice flying towards him.  
>"Demon Slayer's fire! Demon Make: Axe!" he said as he held out both his hands.<br>To Natsu's and Grey's surprise, Jonas could use both hands to cast magic! Jonas's ice axe hit Grey's lances and broke them in half. Natsu's fist was no match for Jonas's demon fire. Natsu slammed to the ground with a groan. Grey still stood but with serious injuries.  
>"Ice make! Hammer!" he shouted as a huge block of ice appeared over Jonas.<br>"Demon Slayer's fire! Ice Make! Sword!" shouted Jonas as the ice hammer melted and he dashed forward with an ice sword in hand.  
>Grey didn't have time to react. There were only 2 other mages in the world that could stand up to Jonas's speed. Grey was cut down. Jonas didn't look tired at all. The only people left in Team Natsu were Wendy, Malice and a seriously wounded Erza. Wendy stepped forward to fight. Erza started to get up. Jonas bowed and got into a battle stance.<br>"Sky Dragon's roar!" she shouted as razor fast winds shot out.  
>Jonas just stood as the wind rushed past him.<br>"Demon Slayer's Roar!" he yelled in return and and huge coluums of black fire erupted from under her.  
>Wendy was sent flying into the ceiling. Jonas caught her on the way down and set her next to Natsu and Grey. By then, Erza had stood up, ready for round 2. She charged forward wearing her best armor and wielded the Regal Blade. Jonas dodged the blade and grabbed her wrist. Immediately Erza screamed in pain. Jonas then grabbed her armor.<br>"Bend." he said.  
>The armor started to twist and turn and then exploded. Before Erza was sent crashing into a wall, she managed to cut Jonas's arm. Erza slumped against the wall. Everyone was down. Even Happy and Charle were unconscious with their friends. Jonas cocked his head when he saw Malice.<br>"You seem different. What's your name?" asked Jonas.  
>"M-malice." she stuttered.<br>"Malice huh? Want to fight or surrender?" he asked.  
>"F..fight!" she said.<br>"Alright." said Jonas he stepped backwards.  
>Malice ran forward with 1 single attack in mind. It was the first spell Vector ever taught her.<br>"Purge!" screamed Malice as she struck Jonas with the ball of light.  
>In that moment, the magical diluter in Malice's blood stream wore off and light filled the room. Jonas was impressed with Malice's skill. In fact, Jonas was impressed with Fairy Tail.<br>"Demon Slayer's light!" he said as black light enveloped Malice and exploded.  
>Malice crashed into the ground. She looked up at Jonas.<br>"H..how? Purge should have killed you! It kills anyone who has evil in their hearts!" she said.  
>"I'm not evil. My title may be the Demon King but I'm not a demon." he said.<br>Malice smiled and then fell unconscious. They had failed the mission.

(2 days later)  
>Malice awoke in her bed. Somehow, she had left the Demon King's house amd arrived at Fairy Tail. She sat up and got dressed. She felt strong and powerful, not dull and lame as she had days before. She opened the door and went down to Fairy Tail. Surprisingly, everyone had gathered in the main hall. She looked for her friends but she couldn't see them from the huge crowd. Everyone seemed ready to fight.<br>"Today! We end the Council's tyranny!" she heard Makarov shout from the podium.  
>"Yeah!" shouted the guild.<br>"Now! Form up into your teams!" shouted Makarov.  
>Malice headed towards her team's table. Everyone looked pumped up and ready to fight. Lucy looked a bit bruised from yesterday but everyone was looking ok. She sat down at the table.<br>"What's going on guys?" asked Malice curiously.  
>"We fight the Council today. Everyone needs to be in their best condition." explained Erza seriously.<br>"What? Fight the Council? Are you crazy?" exclaimed Malice.  
>Everyone nodded.<br>"We fight and win today. No matter how strong the enemy is." said Natsu and Grey together.  
>Makarov stood in the door way of Fairy Tail.<br>"Teams! Line up!" he shouted.  
>The teams of Fairy Tail quickly lined up. Everyone was ready to fight. Makarov marched out first and the rest of the guild followed. Further down the road, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were moving out as well. The Council would have to fight for their lives.<p>

(Council)  
>The entire Council bristled in anger. The legal guilds dare challenge their authority! Guran slammed the table and stood up.<br>"These guilds will feel the strength of the Council! Prepare Etherion!" he roared.  
>The other Council members disagreed.<br>"It would be a waste to fire now." said a member.  
>"Wait until they bunch together as a little group." said another.<br>Guran nodded and looked out the window. The legal guilds could not fight the Council and hope to win. The Council was LAW!


	23. The Dragon Conspiracy

**This post probably has the best fight in the story. The Dragon Conspiracy. Its basically my theory as to why the dragons all disappeared**

(4 hours after leaving Fairy Tail)  
>Fairy Tail had arrived at the meeting point for the legal guilds. Almost all the guilds had arrived. The Council building could be seen in the distance. Makarov and all the other guild leaders had arrived. Malice was surprised to see Julius there. It seemed that Snake Fang was taking part in the fight as well. Makarov started to grow into huge size. When he was taller than the Council building he spoke.<br>"Everyone! Today we fight for our freedom! Do not let the council's strength intimidate you!" he said with a booming voice.  
>Everyone cheered as Makarov ran forward towards the Council building. Erza turned to her friends before running to join the charge.<br>"Don't forget, we have a job to do. Hurry to the council prison and release Weasel." she said.  
>"We got it." said everyone as they joined Erza in the charge.<br>The entire field was covered in people running towards the Council building. The council's defenses roared to life. Regiments of Rune Knights and Mage Lords were sent out to fight. Cannons roared to life and magical tanks were dispatched. Fighting erupted everywhere. Natsu destroying 2 tanks at once, Grey spiking soldiers with his ice lance, Gajeel crushing regiments of Rune Knights in 1 hit, everything was a blur to Malice as she blew away 5 knights at once with her Storm Mace. She saw that a few tanks were targeting her and brought her hands together for a magical attack.  
>"Black Hole!" she shouted as a void opened underneath the tanks and started to suck every enemy soldier around the tanks.<br>The tanks and a few regiments of soldiers quickly disappeared into the void. She turned to clobber a soldier who was sneaking up on her. She tried to look for her friends however, it was easy to find them. Team Natsu had the most showy magic. She ran towards where Natsu and Grey where. After plowing through Rune Knights she found them, fighting side by side.  
>"Natsu! Grey! Regroup!" she shouted.<br>Natsu and Grey nodded and finished off the last soldiers. Erza, Lucy and Wendy were already grouped together, fighting off a couple soldiers. Malice, Grey and Natsu ran over to meet them. Erza pointed towards a heavily fortified building.  
>"That's the prison. We need to break the defences and locate Weasel." said Erza.<br>"I'll handle the defences." said Malice as she stepped forward with a spell.  
>"How will we know which cell he will be in?" asked Lucy.<br>"Just break them all!" shouted Natsu.  
>"There should be a data record. Once we get in, we look for it." said Erza.<br>Malice stepped forward and unleashed a spell.  
>"Black Hole!" she shouted as a huge hole to the void opened up on the building.<br>Masses of cannons, tanks and soldiers could be seen flying into the hole. Malice smiled in satisfaction. Erza signaled to the team. They were going in!

(Near the battlefield)  
>Skorm, Dark Star, Abutuum and Brandon stood watching the battle. They were here for a different purpose.<br>"At this rate, there's no way the legal guilds can win the battle. There are just too many soldiers and Mage Lords. They need soldiers of their own." said Skorm as he started down the hill.  
>Dark Star, Abutuum and Brandon followed him. They also knew Skorm was right. Mages would never defeat masses of soldiers. They finally reached the wall of a building. There were a couple soldiers guarding but Skorm took care of them with a flick of his hand. Then, he broke down the wall. He smiled when he saw what was on the other side. It was a library, the Council's official library where they kept all records of guild activity and spell books considered "lost". Skorm's group spread out to find the book they where looking for. Skorm started to scan the library. He had been a fool for writing such a dangerous spell for his endgame, but with this "lost" magic, he could protect himself from Worm Wood's light. He was looking for the book when he heard a noise. He quickly got ready to fight.<br>"Who's there!" he shouted.  
>Suddenly he smelled something burning. He realized with a shock, that something in the library was burning! He ran towards the burning smell and saw that Natsu was burning the books! He stepped forward, his body glowing with rage.<br>"Just what do you think you are doing?" he roared.  
>Natsu stopped lighting the books on fire and looked at him.<br>"I'm burning stuff. My guild master told me to do it." he said.  
>Natsu looked at Skorm suspiciously. Natsu had seen Skorm from somewhere...then he realized, Skorm was Malice's brother, the Shadow Dragon Slayer! Natsu jumped back.<br>"Your the Shadow Dragon Slayer!" he said in surprise.  
>"That's right!" screamed Skorm as he doused the books in black water. The books stopped burning and returned to perfect condition.<br>"Fight me!" he shouted as he blasted Fire at Skorm.  
>Skorm dodged the fire easily.<br>"Igneel taught me this magic!" shouted Natsu as he tried to punch Skorm in the face with a gaming fist.  
>Skorm caught the fist easily and gripped it hard.<br>"Igneel huh...that's your dragon's name?" asked Skorm.  
>"That's right! What's you dragon's name?" demanded Natsu.<br>"Your going to have to slay your beloved Igneel one day!" shouted Skorm as he tossed Natsu into the ceiling.  
>There was a crash as Natsu broke the entire ceiling. Suddenly a blaze of heat hit Skorm. Skorm looked up to see Natsu blazing with anger.<br>"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?" he screamed as he blasted towards Skorm at blinding speed.  
>"I said!" Skorm dodged Natsu and kicked him asked into a wall. "Your going to have to slay Ingeel one day!"<br>Natsu got up, he was pissed. This guy...was saying nonsense. Skorm laughed insanely.  
>"Did you never find it weird that a DRAGON would teach DRAGON SLAYER magic?" he demanded as his arm erupted into black flame.<br>"Nonsense..." said Natsu as he stood up again.  
>"IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH THEN DON'T ASK FOR IT!" screamed Skorm as he hit Natsu in the face and sent him blasting through several bookshelves.<br>Suddenly the books covering Natsu burst into flame. Natsu rose, eyes blazing.  
>"IGNEEL LOVED ME!" he screamed as he punched towards Skorm's chest.<br>"HE ONLY LOVED YOU SO HE COULD END HIS OWN MISERY!" shouted Skorm as he caught Natsu's fist and threw down into the ground.  
>By then, the library was a mess. Only a couple bookshelves were standing and the entire roof had caved in. Natsu didn't care though. He had to beat Skorm, for Fairy Tail and Igneel.<br>"WE WERE DESTINED TO SLAY OUR DRAGONS!" screamed Skorm as he grabbed Natsu and threw him out of the library.  
>Natsu flew straight into the air, half conscious. As he fell towards the prison, his original destination, he thought about what Skorm had said. It had to be false...it had to be. Natsu crashed into the prison, breaking through the roof into the main plaza. Skorm laughed viciously as he sorted through the fallen books. It had to be here!<p>

(Prison)  
>Erza and her friends rushed towards the crash. Natsu had gotten side tracked during their dash towards the prison. They found Natsu, on the ground, fully unconscious at the main plaza. Erza ran towards Natsu to confirm he was still alive. Natsu still lived. Wendy rushed forward to heal Natsu. Grey suddenly picked something up. It was a data pad, willed with Prisoner names and which cell they were in.<br>"I found out which cell Weasel is in. Cell 23067." said Grey.  
>"Ok. Head there. Me amd Wendy will stay with Natsu." shouted Erza.<br>The rest of the group headed towards cell 23067. They had to free Weasel. Natsu was going to be alright. Wendy was an expert healer.

(Outside)  
>Makarov looked in despair at the battle around him. It was no use! There were too many Rune Knights! Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. A cart with 3 bells on it! The Knights of Sar! There was a cheer as The Knights of Sar crashed into the Rune Knight regiments. Jouls seemed to enjoy crushing them with his huge feet and seeing if a lance man could match up to his huge sword. The legal guilds still had a chance.<p> 


	24. Blood Red Sun

**Oh that's right. The new Malice Story. Sorry for the absence. I was busy with other stories and since im just transferring this story from my blogger, the rush isn't big at all. Hudson story will be posted on after this story is finished. Its been a long wait and I made sure to post this story as soon as I got home.**

(Outside)  
>Suddenly cannon balls began to smash into the Knights of Sar's ranks. Makarov snapped towards the ocean near the Council building. Hundred of ships crowded the port, guns all aiming at the legal guilds. Makarov swore as the ships fired again, killing hundreds of people. Makarov sprinted towards the ships. They fired but Makarov didn't feel it. He grabbed a ship and tore it in half. The sailors on the other ships just stared in horror as Makarov destroyed ship after ship. However, it was no use. More and more ships poured in and with each volley, more people died. Suddenly there was a huge horn blast. Makarov looked towards the sound. There was a huge fleet of ships coming towards the Rune Knight Navy! The cannons fired and several ships sunk. He could make out the person standing at the bow of the lead ship. Dart of the Santos Crusados.<br>"Ahoy Makarov!" he shouted as his ships fired again.  
>"Dart! Finish these ships for me will ya?" he shouted back.<br>"I got it! I'm going to block the port from any ships trying to get in!" he shouted as the Santos Crusados sailed away from the main group.  
>The wooden ships of the Rune Knight Navy were no match for the Iron Clad battleships of Skull and Bones. The Rune Knights still tried to send their ships into the port but they couldn't get through the huge blockade of iron battle ships. Within an hour, the Rune Knight Navy was dead in the water, literally. Makarov saluted Dart and went back to finishing off the Rune Knights. The legal guilds were winning the battle! Almost all the Rune Knights were dead. When they finished off the Rune Knights, they would storm the Council building and win the battle!<p>

(Prison)  
>Grey, Lucy and Malice finally reached the cell where Weasel was. The door was solid iron so they just broke it down. Inside, was Weasel. He looked malnourished and tortured.<br>"What the hell..." he said when the door was broken down to his cell.  
>"We need your help Weasel. Do you still have magical power left?" asked Grey.<br>Weasel held up his cuffs. They were magic canceling cuffs.  
>"I got plenty. The magic has been building inside of me all this time." he said as Grey broke the cuffs.<br>Weasel got up and went with them back to Erza, Wendy and Natsu. Natsu was still in critical condition.  
>"Natsu any better?" asked Malice.<br>Wendy shook her head.  
>"In a place like this, I can't give any real treatment. I hope he gets better. Iv been using my best medicines." said Wendy worriedly.<br>Grey just sighed and looked outside. So far, the guilds had defeated the Rune Knights. It also looked like the Navy was defeated as well. That means, only the council members were still alive. Natsu seemed to stir. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw that his friends were all around him. He smiled and started to slowly get up when he felt pain in his arm. He grimaced and Wendy told him to sit back down. Natsu just thought back to his fight with Skorm. Skorm was wrong about dragons...totally wrong. He was going to find Igneel one day. His fighting spirit wasn't down yet. He would prove that Igneel hadn't abandoned him. He shook his head and tried to sit back up. His arm felt a little better after he put on a medicine patch. He still couldn't fight though. Malice patted his back.  
>"Don't worry about it. Your going to be fine." she said encouragingly.<br>"I fought Skorm..." said Natsu.  
>"What?" shouted everyone.<br>"Yeah, and I lost badly." said Natsu.  
>"How are you still alive?" asked Malice.<br>"I don't know. But, I swear I will prove him wrong." he said as he tried to stand.  
>His kegs were shaking as he stood up. He didn't look like he was ready for any kind of fight. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. They looked towards the huge smoke cloud and ran towards to investigate.<p>

(Council Hall)  
>Dark Star grinned as he entered the council hall. His grin was lost behind the mask but it made him happy to grin when he found something interesting. Guran Doma was there, standing in the middle of the room. He had his finger near the trigger to Etherion. Dark Star let out a harsh laugh.<br>"I wouldn't do that if I was you." suggested Dark Star.  
>Guran Doma whipped around to face him.<br>"Who are you!" he shouted.  
>"I'm Dark Star, Deputy Commander of Worm Wood. I'm here for a spell that can block ANYTHING." he said.<br>"I don't know where that is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." said Guran Doma defiantly.  
>Dark Star cocked his a head a bit to the side.<br>"So, what is it? You want to fight or something?" he asked.  
>Guran Doma looked at Dark Star with a weird glint in his eye.<br>"Gladly. I can defeat someone like you easily." he boasted.  
>"Don't under estimate me old man." said Dark Star as he sent black chains flying towards Guran.<br>"Ha! Your black magic is useless against my Phoenix Magic!" he shouted as he destroyed the chains in one swipe.  
>"Oh, so your the legendary Phoenix Slayer. Iv heard about you. You were part of Fairy Tail once weren't you?" said Dark Star, surprised.<br>"That's right!" shouted Guran as he blasted Dark Star with fire.  
>Dark Star dodged and tweaked something on his mask.<br>"I think it's time to end this fight." said Dark Star viciously as dark aura began to form around Dark Star.  
>"I agree!" shouted Guran as he started to float into the air, fire began to surround him.<br>"Power of the Mask!" shouted Dark Star as pure magical energy shot out of the magical enhancers on his mask.  
>Guran glared at Dark Star. He spread his arms wide.<br>"Phoenix Slayer spell. Blood Red Sun." he said.  
>Dark Star watched as a small ball of fire appeared in the room. It grew larger and larger until it threatened to swallow Dark Star in it's fiery mass. Dark Star looked away from the bright flames as the ball of flame smashed into him. A huge explosion occurred as Dark Star was sent flying outside through several walls. Guran looked around triumphantly. Suddenly a black shadow appeared in front of him. Skorm! Guran took a step back. Before he could react, Skorm threw down several black objects. They exploded into a cloud of black mist. Skorm was running away! Skorm had found the book he needed and was planning to escape with Dark Star! Brandon and Abutuum had already escaped to the hideout. Guran tried to look through the smoke but couldn't see anything. Damn Skorm!<p>

(Near the Council building)  
>"I think it's time we helped the guilds." said Azuma, the leader of the newly formed Black Horse guild.<br>"I agree." said Zancrow as he started down the hill.  
>"Why can't we just let them be destroyed?" asked Zoldeo.<br>"Because if we don't help, it's us next." explained Kain.  
>"Let's just go. I'm in a hurry to meet someone." said a member in a cloak with with the hood pulled down.<br>Azuma looked back at him. He nodded.  
>"Let's go." said Azuma.<br>The Black Horse members followed Azuma down the hill. They were Grimoire Heart's former members! Azuma, Zancrow, Kain, Rustyrose, Zoldeo and a new mysterious cloaked man!

(Hideout)  
>Only 7 more days left until his plan would be complete...7 days...<p> 


	25. Phoenix Rising

**Someone special comes in this chapter. Enjoy**

(Council Room)  
>Guran paced back and forth. He was ready for those who wished to defeat the Council. The other council members had already been defeated. His battle with Dark Star had left him partially wounded. He looked out the window. The battle was lost for the Rune Knights. Mages filled the corridors and Guran knew it was only a matter of time before Fairy Tail came to seek their revenge. Suddenly the door to the Council room blasted open. A fellow Council member, Dreg Frost, fell into the room. Guran knelt down next to him.<br>"What happened?" he asked him.  
>"Too strong..." said Dreg as he fell unconscious.<br>Guran looked up to see a fist charged with electrical power hit him in the face. Guran smashed into the far wall. Suddenly, the other door blasted open. In came Mirajane, Erza and Gildartz. Guran dusted himself off and stood.  
>"You fools! You have just challenged a man no one can defeat." shouted Guran.<br>"Lies" said the cloaked man as he tossed his cloak away.  
>The Fairy Tail S-Class mages gasped. Blonde hair, fur lined coat and those unmistakable headphones...Laxus had returned.<br>"Laxus!" shouted Mirajane.  
>"Hey Mira. I know iv been a bad person but I'm here to set things straight." said Laxus.<br>Guran clapped his hands together in mock appreciation.  
>"Oh wow, a reunion, should I get some tea?" he shouted at them.<br>"Your noisy old man." said Laxus as he turned to face Guran.  
>Guran glared at Laxus.<br>"So, come fight me!" he shouted.  
>Everyone nodded to each other. There was no way they could defeat Laxus by themselves. They needed to combine their strength into a massive attack that would end Guran's life once and forever. Before anyone could do anything, Guran struck.<br>"Blood Red Sun!" he screamed as fire blasted outwards towards everyone.  
>The heat knocked everyone back but didn't kill. Guran was looking insane, with fire shooting out of his palm and with an insane smile on his face. Suddenly Guran grew wings of fire and flew straight into the air.<br>"You can not defeat a Phoenix Slayer!" he sceamed as Laxus and everyone else jumped straight into the air after him.  
>"Meet your maker Guran!" shouted Gildartz.<br>"Fairy Tail's finishing move!" shouted Erza.  
>"Fairy Crown!" screamed everyone as golden light enveloped everyone and they smashed their entire bodies into Guran's stomach.<br>Sound, Touch, Vision, Hearing, Smell were made void by the incredible amount of magical power being used against Guran. Guran seemed to blend into the air as he was hit by Fairy Crown.  
>"Ahhghhh!" he shouted as his very existence was erased.<br>Suddenly a blast of pure energy blasted everyone back. Everyone fell against the wall. Guran slowly got up. He was seething with rage.  
>"You idiots! Do you have any idea what you have done?" he shouted.<br>Suddenly a rumbling could be heard from the sky.  
>"Etherion!" screamed people in the hallways.<br>Guran stood up slowly. He glared at the mages before him.  
>"Because of you fools, Etherion has awakened. Now, I must go absorb it's destructive power." he said as his Phoenix wings returned.<br>Everyone looked in awe as Guran transformed into a huge blazing Phoenix. Etherion's blast could be seen hurtling towards the Council building. The Phoenix that was Guran opened it's huge beaks and ate the Etherion. There was a flash of blinding light as Etherion's laser was digested by the huge Phoenix. Suddenly the legal guilds started to retreat. The legal guilds could never go up against a wizard with the power to absorb Etherion without taking damage so easily. When Guran finally landed in the Council hall fully out of magic, everyone had retreated. The Council had won, but with a heavy cost. The Rune Knights were all dead and the Navy had been sunk. His other members were all dead or unconscious. Guran collapsed into a chair and closed his eyes. He needed a break. Etherion was a vile weapon that should never had been created. The Council building was destroyed and would take years to rebuild. The council would have to be reformed, AGAIN. Guran drifted off to sleep.

(Fairy Tail)  
>Everyone slogged into the guild, dejected. They had lost the battle, however, the council could not do anything to arrest or disband the guild. The Rune Knights were all dead and the council was in shambles. Everyone was glad that they still had their guild though. Makarov walked into the guild, feeling sick.<br>"Everyone, good work today. We did not win but we secured our place in this world." he said to the guild members who had gathered.  
>The guild nodded their heads.<br>"I suggest you all get sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow." said Makarov as he went into his office.  
>The rest of the guild headed home. It had been a long day.<p>

(Malice's room later that night.)  
>Malice was up late. She was reading Worm Wood. Suddenly she noticed something weird. In the book was some sort of letter.<p>

Dear Malice,  
>I apologize for being the worst brother I could have been. However, this book belongs to me. You must never destroy pages of this book. It is a book with power so strong it can destroy everything you have known. Never forget the forest with black tress and the gears of trinity. Remember, there will always be people that will look up to you. 89 76 23 46 09 10 4567 4869 1 34 56 90 24 34 2344927585950 56 WW<br>Signed, Skorm.

Malice just looked at it. The letter had been written a long time ago. The paper was yellowed and had rips in the corners. What she couldn't understand were the numbers at the end. The letters must be some sort of code. Suddenly there was a green glow. Malice nearly fell out of her chair. She flipped the pages of the book. Numbers filled the pages. Malice suddenly got a strange feeling. A book with indescribable power. Malice quickly got to work trying to decode the book. She recognized certain numbers. She and Skorm used to play a game in which they used code to figure out messages. Within 3 hours, she decoded 2 pages. It seemed to be the beginning of a spell. Malice smiled and kept trying to decode the book.

(Wendy's room)  
>Charle backed away in fear. The boy standing in front of her gave off a sange aura. The aura of a demon.<br>"My name..." he said.  
>Charle backed away, eyes wide with fear. Suddenly the boy turned towards Wendy. Charle stepped forward to defend Wendy. The boy glared down at her with eyes with red pupils. Charle felt a flash of fear go through her.<br>"Out of the way cat." he said as he moved Charle out of the way.  
>"Wwwwwweeeeennnnnndddddyyyyy!" screamed Charle.<br>Suddenly she was standing outside of Fairy Tail. She looked next to her and saw that several letters on the signboard had fallen off. She reached down to pick them up. They turned into ashes. She looked towards the guild entrance. It looked normal. She walked into the guild and gasped when she saw what hadnhappened to the guild. There was blood everywhere. She recognized faces. Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Levy, Weasel, Nabu, Grey, Natsu, Erza, Gildartz and all the others. On the main stage was the boy, now a teenager. He was holding something weird. He turned to look at Charle. He laughed an insane laugh.  
>"Iv come back...mother." he said as he grabbed Charle.<br>Charle gasped when she saw Wendy on the ground. Suddenly she was facing the boy's eyes. They were still blood red. Unchanged from her last encounter.  
>"Iv come for mother." he said evilly.<br>Charle screamed. Suddenly she felt Wemdy shake her awake. Charle looked in surprise. She jumped up and inspected Wendy to look for bruises or cuts.  
>"Charle what's wrong with you?" asked Wendy.<br>"N...nothing. Let's go have breakfast with our friends." said Charle nervously.  
>Wendy agreed and the 2 of them went to go eat breakfast. However, Charle could not forget her dream and realized with a shock that it was a vision. A vision of the future. Wendy was endanger. For now, she could tell no one about her vision. She just had to protect Wendy to the best of her ability.<p> 


	26. Solar Eclipse

**New Malice Story! The story is starting to come to a close. Enjoy**

(Worm Wood)  
>Skorm grinned evilly as he looked outside. It was a windy day and the sky was becoming black. The sun was shining but soon, the moon would block the sun, and then, Skorm would strike. Over the last few days, Skorm had become stronger. He was one of the strongest mages in the world. Skorm got up and went outside as the moon started to overtake the sun. He laughed wildly as the wind blew around him.<br>"Without the sun! The Council is powerless!" he shouted.  
>Dark magic started to surround him. In a couple minutes, everything would die.<p>

(Council)  
>Guran bolted upright when he saw that the sun was being erased. He ran to the Etherion firing port. He pressed the button. Nothing happened.<br>"Sir! The Etherion doesn't have enough power to fire!" said a soldier.  
>Guran growled in frustration.<br>"Everyone! Evacuate! A Shadow Storm is about to happen!" he shouted.  
>The Council building erupted into chaos as thousands of people ran screaming from the huge marble building. A minutes after the evacuation, the Council building exploded into a million pieces. A huge mass of shadow covered the land, sucking all nutrients from the earth. People screamed as the shadows swept out, covering everything it touched.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>News spread quickly and everyone started to panic at Fairy Tail. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded as a huge hole erupted in the market below Fairy Tail. Everything was covered in black shadow. People tried to destroy the strange substance but it would not budge. The life was slowly sucked away from the ground. What was this magic?<p>

(Worm Wood)  
>"Oh great Chaos, grant me the power of the moon and Star's! For evil and vengeance I use this magic! Shadow Storm!" he shouted as huge black lacrimas showered over the land.<br>Skorm laughed evilly as power slowly began to enter into his body. The grounds very power was being stored directly inside of him. As each black lacrima landed, Skorm's power tripled. The lacrimas were sucking the power from the land where the shadow web could not reach. Skorm's plan had succeeded. Skorm's power was not contested anywhere. He sent his minions to do their evil deeds on defenseless towns. Chaos erupted everywhere. The sky's were dark and the air grew heavy and tainted. Millions died. Skorm laughed evilly as he saw chaos flare up from all around the land. This land was his now.

(Fairy Tail)  
>People where going insane as black lacrimas landed all around Magnolia. One crashed into Fairy Tail and landed in the lunchroom. Everyone crowded around it. It was a black glossy lacrima with strange markings on it. Evil seemed to radiate from it. Suddenly the middle of the lacrima turned red and it began to make a strange humming noise. Freed quickly used a rune on it to deactivate it. People kept looking at the lacrima curiously. Some tried to break it. The lacrima seemed to be indestructible to attacks. Malice touched the lacrima. Suddenly it glowed blue and fell apart into 3 pieces. Each had a single marking on it. They were the guild markings of Tartaros, Bilderberg and Worm Wood. Everyone seemed puzzled by the lacrimal. Why would lacrima fly through the air into the ground? Suddenly Malice realized what the lacrima was used for. Everyone seemed to be realizing it as well. Skorm was amplifying his power through lacrima! Malice decided to leave the decision to Makarov and the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. This was a challenge from Skorm. There were 2 options. 1, leave the lacrima alone and ignore the challenge. 2, challenge Skorm. Makarov and the other S-Class mages seemed to think about this for a second and made their decision. They would fight Skorm!<br>"Skorm will rue the day he decided to fight Fairy Tail!" shouted Makarov.  
>"YEAH!" shouted everyone else.<br>"This is Fairy Tail's fight! No one else should interfere!" shouted Makarov.  
>"YEAH!" shouted the guild.<br>Suddenly there was a blinking sound. A message from the Council! A screen appeared and Guran's troubled face could be seen.  
>"Makarov. Terrible news." he said gravely.<br>"What is it Guran?" asked Makarov.  
>"Worm Wood has challenged us. They say that in exactly 1 year, they will challenge us. We need help from the guilds!" said Guran.<br>Makarov nodded.  
>"Everyone! Train as hard as you can! We must be ready! We will defeat the Dark Trinity!" shouted Makarov.<br>"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" shouted everyone.  
>Malice turned to head back to her room. She would have to meet with Natsu and the others later. She closed the door to her room and turned towards her desk. Worm Wood was on the desk. She had almost finished decoding the book and it seemed to be a spell with incredibly destructive power. There were quite a few pages left. She still hadn't decoded more than 40 pages. Suddenly her head started to hurt. A surge of power rose inside of her. She started to go blind. The last thing she saw was the book and then blacked out.<p>

(Next day)  
>Malice woke up to the smiling face of Vector. She sat up slowly. She looked around. Still at Fairy Hills. Very rare for Vector to come down to Fairy Tail with someone. Behind Vector was an old man carrying a staff of solid gold. He seemed to be blind.<br>"Vector, what happened?" she asked while pressing down on her forehead.  
>"V3 happened. Malice, you have the potential to become a S-Class Mage now. However, say hello to Illuminati's guild master, Goldfinger." he said as the Goldfinger stepped forward.<br>Malice bowed to him and he just looked at her.  
>"Hmm, solid bone structure and very good magical nature. Your seem to be in good shape except your height is very under average." said Goldfinger as he looked Malice over.<br>Malice was embarrassed. Goldfinger was one of the Holy Great Mages and was no doubt as powerful as Guran Doma. He rarely came down from the mountains though.  
>"Why have you come?" asked Malice.<br>"Hmm, seems that Vector has chosen you to learn Illuminati's legendary spell. Like Fairy Tail's "Fairy Law", all the other guilds have legendary spells. Ours is called Godsend." explained Goldfinger.  
>Malice nodded. She had heard Vector explain about Godsend before. It was a huge sword of light that targeted the most evil person. It was the perfect spell to use against Skorm. She followed Goldfinger and Vector outside when there was a commotion inside Fairy Tail. She looked towards the guild to see that Dart had come to visit. He seemed to be looking for someone. He glanced over at Malice and came walking over.<br>"Malice! Makarov has asked me to teach you something!" he said.  
>"What is it?" asked Malice.<br>"Kriegsmarine! Our Skull and Bones's legendary spell!" he answered proudly.  
>Malice nodded. She would have to learn Kreigsmarine after Godsend. She kept following Goldfinger until they arrived at a field. Goldfinger turned around and pointed at the ground.<br>"First, concentrate your power in the ground to give yourself a root. Then, try to see a sword in your mind, covered in light." said Goldfinger.  
>Malice did what Goldfnger said. Suddenly, there was a pop as a sword with light surrounding it appeared. It was very small though. Goldfinger shook his head, he stepped in front of Malice.<br>"Let me show you how it's done." he said as the ground rumbled and a gigantic sword covered in holy light appeared.  
>"Godsend!" shouted Goldfinger as he sent the sword hurtling into the ground.<br>There was a flash of light and the sword disappeared. The ground was not affected at all.  
>"You see, this spell only works against people with evil in their heart. It also doesn't work against the earth because the earth uses anima magic to sustain itself." he explained.<br>Malice nodded amd tried again. She poured her energy into the ground to give herself a root. Then, she imagined a gigantic sword with holy light surrounding it. Her magical energy started to flow into her mind as she began to produce a gigantic sword surrounded by light. Goldfinger nodded as the sword was completed and was sent hurtling towards the ground. There was a flash of light and the Goldfinger clapped his hands. Malice collapsed on the ground. She had used up all of her magic just to use 1 spell. Godsend, bringer of the holy light. Vector had to carry her back to the guild. Once there, Malice climbed into bed even though it was only 3 in the afternoon. Next was Kriegsmarine. If she could master those 2 spells, she could defeat Skorm!


	27. The Light Dragon Slayer

**The special character in this is obviously a spin off of Kaito Kid from Detective Conan. Enjoy**

(Fairy Tail training building  
>Malice was sweating all over. Learning 2 legendary spells was HARD. She had barely completed Godsend but she still had to complete Kreigsmarine. Dart could use it perfectly but Malice struggled. Malice didn't know any water spells.<br>"Remember, concentrate on the water. Make sure that 50% of your concentration is on the water." he said as he manipulated the water.  
>"Where does the other 50% go?" grunted Malice.<br>"It goes to hardening the water while keeping it in liquid form." said Dart as he changed the hardness of the water and sent it crashing into a wall.  
>The wall crumbled. The water was so hard that it could break walls easily. They were outside and it wasn't hot at all but Malice still found herself sweating. She tried to use Kriegsmarine again. She concentrated on the water. The water formed into a ball. Then, she concentrated on the hardness of the water. The ball of water splashed back into the bowl. She growled in frustration. Dart suddenly started laughing.<br>"I know what is wrong. You are concentrating on each part 100%. You need to learn to only half concentrate on each part. That's the secret." explained Dart.  
>Malice nodded. She half concentrated on the water. It still formed into a ball. Quickly, she used the other side of her concentration to make the water harden but keep it's liquid form. The water seemed to shimmer. She grinned and threw the ball of water into a wall. The wall cracked and crumbled. Dart applauded.<br>"It seems that you know how the spell works. The trick is now, having enough magical energy to create a wall as big as this!" he shouted as a huge wall of water formed behind him.  
>Malice watched as the water shimmered and was sent crashing into the ground. The floor cracked into several pieces. Dart folded his hands.<br>"That's enough. Kriegsmarine is your tool now. You just need to build up the power level to use it at it's strongest level." said Dart as he walked away.  
>"Thank you master Dart." said Malice as Dart left.<br>"Thank me when the spell saves your life." he said as he exited the building.  
>Malice turned towards the water and headed back to the guild.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice entered the guild, exhausted. She sat down at the bar and ordered a coke. She noticed that her friends were entering the lunchroom. She walked over to them to say hi.<br>"Hey guys!" she said as she waved.  
>"Hey Malice!" they waved back.<br>Malice sat down with them. They seemed to be coming back from a job.  
>"What did you guys do?" she asked.<br>"Just a quick job. We had to go find some mushrooms." answered Erza.  
>"Yeah and this idiot ate them all!" said Gray as he punched Natsu in the arm.<br>"I did not! You ate them all!" said Natsu as he punched Gray back.  
>"I think Lucy ate them all!" said Happy.<br>"I did not!" denied Lucy.  
>"Haha, so Malice, are you done with your learning?" asked Erza.<br>Malice nodded. Mirajane brought the cokes over. Malice sipped on it.  
>"What spells did you learn?" asked Lucy.<br>"Godsend and Kriegsmarine." answered Malice while smiling.  
>"Godsend and Kriegsmarine huh? 2 legendary spells. I heard Master Goldfinger even came to visit you." said Erza, obviously impressed.<br>Malice nodded.  
>"He uses a lost magic you know. Bells, the cleansing ring. It basically kills anything that even has a remotely evil sense. A lot of people have never seen him but he's rumored to be stronger than Guran Doma." said Erza.<br>"Hey, didn't Dart come too?" asked Gray.  
>"Yeah! I want to fight him!" shouted Natsu, obviously pumped up.<br>Malice just gave him a look.  
>"You would lose. He's a Wizard Saint now you know." said Malice.<br>"No way!" said Lucy.  
>Malice nodded.<br>"By the way, it was just confirmed that Dart is Gidartz's father." said Malice as she finished her coke.  
>"Wow, I had no idea." said Gray.<br>"Nice!" said Happy.  
>Malice looked at Erza.<br>"So, what should we be do now?" asked Malice.  
>Suddenly there was a commotion at the main gate of Fairy Tail. Team Natsu got up to look. In front of the gate was a young man dressed in all white. He was walking inside the guild with a confident swagger. He arrived at the main gate and took off his sunglasses. He had strange violet eyes. He spotted Malice and walked over to her. He got down on his knees and kissed her hand. Malice backed away in surprise. Who was this guy?<br>"Who are you!" said Erza as she pointed her sword at him.  
>He seemed to smile a bit amd pushed Erza's sword away.<br>"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I just want to court this young lady here." he said as he looked at Malice.  
>Malice's face got red. She didn't even know his name!<br>"Sorry, but I have no interest in dating someone like you." said Malice while waving him away.  
>Natsu and Gray stepped forward.<br>"You heard the lady. Leave the guild." they said to him.  
>The man snapped his fingers and Gray and Natsu were sent flying back. He grabbed Malice's hands and swept her off her feet into his arms.<br>"Ciao!" he said as there was a flash of light and he disappeared.  
>Malice had been kidnapped! By some weird suitor! A piece of paper floated down. Erza grabbed it. It seemed to be some sort of clue where he had taken Malice.<p>

I have taken Malice to a place where birds can not fly. Don't try looking until sunset.

Erza thought about the first line. A place where birds can not fly. Where was this place?

(?)  
>Malice was set down on a stone floor. The man just grinned.<br>"What do you think your doing?" she yelled at him.  
>"Your much too beautiful for those guys." he said while taking off his suit.<br>"I don't even know your name!" she yelled at him.  
>He turned around and went into a bow. He was creepy and he was smooth...<br>"Kent Kid, at your service." he said smoothly.  
>Malice just glared at Kento.<br>"That can't be your real name. There's no way." she said while she folded her arms.  
>"It is. I admire your beauty but I think you can learn something from me." he said.<br>"Is that what this is all about? Teaching me spells? A lot of people teach me already." said Malice as she turned away from him.  
>"Oh, but don't you want to fly?" he asked slyly.<br>That got Malice interested. Flying would be REALLY cool.  
>"Fly? People can't fly." she said.<br>Kent just started laughing.  
>"Your funny. Of course people can! Luftwaffe!" he shouted as wings grew from his back.<br>He flyer swiftly around the room. Malice just looked amazed. Humans could fly! Kent smiled when he saw Malice's eyes. They were shining with admiration. He held out his hand.  
>"I'll teach you how to fly." he said smoothly.<br>Malice nodded. Who was this guy? A weird suitor and then a flying bird?


	28. Learn to Fly

**Ok, well the story is coming to an end. Im going to post up 3 chapters today. By the way, if you don't like cheesy endings then don't finish the story. There is a huge twist at the end that many will think is cheesy. Just a warning.**

(?)  
>Thud! Malice landed on the ground with a smack. She rubbed her butt while she glared up at Kent. This was the 10th try for the spell, Liftwaffe. Kent had convinced that it was possible but Malice was not getting it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fly. Kent shook his head in disappointment and flew down on his magical wings. Malice just glared in jealousy.<br>"My dear Malice, you just don't understand my concept!" he said smoothly.  
>"Whatever Kent. I'm just not cut out to fly." Malice said as he dusted herself off.<br>Kent pulled Malice up on her feet.  
>"Don't lose heart. This spell has it's advantages. It boosts speed by 200%." said Kent as he toyed with his blonde hair.<br>This got Malice thinking. With a speed boost as high as that...  
>"Will that allow me to catch my enemies that can use shadows to teleport?" she asked.<br>Kent nodded.  
>"Easily." he said.<br>Malice looked Kent straight in the eyes.  
>"Let's do it."<p>

(Worm Wood)  
>Skorm sat in his chair, pulsing with dark energy. Malice few stronger by the day, however...Skorm's strength multiplied by the second. In fact, if Etherion happened to strike Skorm, the damage done would be close to zero. That was how strong he was. He got off his chair and walked outside. His army of followers stood, waiting. Skorm was not someone to sit idle, waiting for the enemy. Skorm would take the fight to Fairy Tail. Brandon, Dark Star and Abutuum stood waiting. They each had a horde of followers behind them. Besides Dark Star, who was Worm Wood's deputy commander, Abutuum and Brandon were guild leaders. Skorm nodded in satisfaction. Using his dark magic he created a black lacrima crystal. Using his twin sickles he carved a message into the dark surface of the crystal. With a flick of the wrist, he sent it flying towards Fairy Tail. He looked at the army he had gathered. He grinned evilly and let black flame flow off of himself.<br>"We march! Bring death and destruction to Fairy Tail! No one can defeat The Dark Trinity!" he shouted.  
>Cheering erupted as hordes of bandits ran towards Fairy Tail's direction. Skorm grinned as Brandon, Abutuum and Dark Star surrounded Skorm.<br>"We go to Fairy Tail and burn it down. Kill anyone inside. Clear?" asked Skorm.  
>They all bowed their heads. Skorm nodded and teleported them all through shadows. Fairy Tail would not survive.<p>

(?)  
>Malice's butt hurt. She had fallen on the ground every time she had tried to fly. She was a failure and couldn't do it. Suddenly Kent came forward with a small device in his hand. Malice looked curiously towards it.<br>"What is that?" she asked.  
>"A looking glass. Apparently, a lacrima broke through the ceiling of Fairy Tail with a message today." said Kent calmly.<br>Anger flared up inside Malice. How dare they attack her guild!  
>"What is the message?" she asked.<br>"See for yourself." said Kent as he handed the device to Malice.  
>She took it, hands shaking. There was a black lacrima clearly in the center of the screen. The words carved onto the lacrima were white and easy to see even from the screen.<p>

Within 2 days...The Dark Trinity will strike. Magnolia will be destroyed from my furious wrath. Black meteors will shower down from the sky. All hope is lost. Surrender and die peacefully.

Dread filled Malice. Skorm was on the move. No doubt he was going to use his incredible power to completely flatten the entire continent. She gripped the device tightly, her knuckles growing white. 2 days...that was all she had to become the best Mage she could be. She handed back the device wordlessly. She looked towards the cliff where she had jumped from. She would not fail this time. She ran forward.  
>"Noo! That's not the righ-" shouted Kent after her.<br>But it was too late. Malice had already jumped. Her eyes widened when she saw how far she had jumped. She plummeted downwards. The wind screamed as she fell head first for the grassy plains under her. She squeezed her eyes closed and waited for death. Suddenly a memory popped into her mind. It was of her and Skorm, watching birds. She had wanted to fly like a bird...a bird...a fairy could fly as well...A FAIRY! Malice's eyes snapped open as the ground neared. She willed herself to fly upwards. Nothing happened. She willed to become a fairy and float upwards. Pain shot towards Malice's head. Suddenly the ground seemed far away. She peeked behind her. Wings. Malice had learned to fly. They were pure white like a swans but strong like an eagles. She could fly. She burst forward with new found speed and almost crashed into Kent.  
>"Whoa!" he said as Malice skidded to a stop.<br>"I can fly!" she said happily.  
>"Of course you can, but now you have to return to your guild." said Kent as he walked over to a zipper in the wall.<br>A zipper? That hadent been there...  
>"This is good buy. For a while." said Kent as he unzipped the wall.<br>Fairy Tail appeared like a blooming flower.  
>"Where am I?" asked Malice, bewildered.<br>"In your mind. I'm not only the Light Dragon slayer...i also use mind twisting magic." said Kent as he ushered Malice towards the zipper.  
>"But wait...in my mind?" asked Malice as she neared the zipper.<br>"Of course! A place where birds can not fly. Your mind. Specifically yours because you thought you could never fly." said Kent as he pushed Malice through the zipper.  
>"Wait what?" screamed Malice as Kent burned away into a black shadow.<br>Malice screamed and fell into the endless pit that was hell.  
>"...Malice...wake up." said a familiar voice.<br>Malice's eyes opened slowly. She could barely see Natsu and Grey.  
>"Wha...what happened?" she asked.<br>"You passed out suddenly on the floor." said Grey as he pulled Malice up onto his shoulder.  
>Natsu did the same and the two of them carried her into Fairy Tail. Kent wasn't there. She tried to pull away from Natsu and Grey. She was exhausted and couldn't muster the strength,<br>"Did you guys see someone dressed in all white?" she asked frantically.  
>Natsu and Grey thought and shook their heads. Malice looked down in despair. It had all been a dream...or...that black shadow Kent had burned away into...Skorm...<br>"Malice, are you ok? Want Mira to check on you?" asked Natsu as she was laid on the table.  
>Malice shook her head and tried to get up. Her strength was nearly gone. Mirajane came running over with some sort of medicine. She tried to get Malice to drink it but Malce's mouth wasn't moving.<br>"2 days..." she whispered.  
>Natsu and Grey nodded. It seemed that the lacrima wasn't fake which supported her theory that Skorm was actually Kent in disguise. She sighed and gripped the drink that Mirajane had given her. She needed a drink. She gulped the drink down greedily. Slowly, her strength began to return. She sat up a bit and looked around. Everyone seemed tense. Of course...with Skorm soon approaching, everyone would have to fight for their lives. Makarov came walking over. He held Worm Wood in his hand.<br>"I heard you fainted Malice. Are you ok?" he asked as he handed the book to Malice.  
>Malice nodded and accepted the book, comforted by it's leathery feel. Suddenly Julius came running over, draped in his sage robes.<br>"Julius! What are you doing here?" asked Malice.  
>"I came to teach you something." he said seriously.<br>Malice just rolled her eyes. Everyone wanted to teach something to her.  
>"What is it..." she asked.<br>"A spell called Black Box. It may save your life." said Julius as he drew her to the side.  
>Black Box? What kind of spell could save her from a demon that could attack her anytime he wanted to? What good would Black Box do against an entire army of bandits?<br>"I'll learn...but I doubt it will save me from Skorm..." said Malice quietly.  
>Juliu nodded in agreement. Malice pushed past Julius to make a short speech.<br>"Ahem...everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for fostering me...I can't say how much I love this guild." by this time, tears where flowing from Malice's eyes.  
>Everyone had turned to listen to her.<br>"But when Skorm gets here, don't try to help me. I might die and there's nothing anybody can do about it. So please, this is my fight. Me against the Dark Trinity...alone." she finished, tears still streaming down her face.  
>The guild erupted into protest. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Malice, was going to take on the Dark Trinity on her own...Makarov walked in front kr Malice and gripped her shoulder.<br>"Never. Ever. Say you have no family and that you will die. You have me. You have Natsu. You have Grey. You have Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Charle and everyone else here! You have Fairy Tail! So buck up! You won't be fighting alone...EVER." said Makarov, eyes blazing.  
>Malice just started crying again. The entire guild seemed to get fired up over Malice's speech. Fairy Tail wasnt about to go down without a fight.<p> 


	29. Abutuum and Brandon

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice was exhausted. After going through a ridiculous amount of work with Goldfinger, Dart and "Kent", Malice didn't have the energy to finish up the spell Julius was trying to teach.<br>"Come on Malice. This spell is easy. It's the only one that you don't have to fully concentrate your mind into a slot machine. Let all your spells roll through the selector and choose one." he said as Malice closed her eyes.  
>Slot machine...right. Lord Iron Side, Terra Storm, Blaze, Fire, Thunder, Fimbulvetr, Godsend, Kriegsmarine and several other spells tumbled through her mind at random. On impulse she chose one. Julius clapped his hands together as the table they were sitting at burst into flame.<br>"Good! Good! You may not have used a super powerful spell but you did it! Black Box, the spell selector!" said Julius as he took hold of Malice's hand.  
>Malice quickly doused the fire and looked down at Julius's hands. There was no way she could defeat Skorm if she was this dissected. Suddenly Jet came running through the guild followed by Droy and Levy. They seemed panicked.<br>"Everyone! Get up! Get up!" they screamed as they ran through the guild.  
>"What's going on?" asked Wakaba as he downed his drink.<br>"Yeah? What's all the commotion about?" asked Macao.  
>"The Dark Trinity! They lied! The battle won't take place in 1 year! It's TODAY!" screamed Droy and Jet as they ran through the guild.<br>"Everyone! Get ready to fight!" shouted Levy as she chased after them.  
>"All S-Class mages! Meet in Makarov's office!" shouted Elfman as he ran towards Makarov's office.<br>The guild erupted into chaos. People ran back and forth screaming. Julius looked at Malice and nodded. Malice understood at once. She quickly got up from her chair and ran towards Fairy Hills. As she ran, she looked towards the hills. There was indeed some sort of black cloud approaching towards Fairy Tail. She burst through the dorm doors and ran screaming towards her room.  
>"Up! Up! UP!" she screamed as she kicked down the door to her own room.<br>Malice quickly searched through her room. She found Worm Wood laying on the bed where she had last left it. She snatched it up and ran back outside and opened the book. She hadn't decoded the entire spell yet but she was close. The black cloud got closer by the second and she could see red lightning crashing into the ground. The Dark Trinity would be here any second now.

(Skorm's army)  
>Skorm laughed crazily as Fairy Tail came into view. This was it! His sister's destruction! He turned to his horde of bandits and followers.<br>"Go! Go my followers! Destroy Fairy Tail and everything in it!" he shrieked as bandits streamed past him to attack Fairy Tail.  
>Brandon, Abutuum and Dark Star stepped forward. Skorm turned to them.<br>"Lead your guilds. You can not lose to these Fairies!" shouted Skorm.  
>They each nodded and ran to join their guilds. Skorm turned and located the shadow closest to Fairy Tail and used it to teleport. The hordes of bandits streamed down the hillside, waving their swords and axes. Brandon stood with a chosen group of elite bandits all carrying the Bilderburg flag. Abutuum did the same with her guild. Dark Star seemed to be in a frenzy, blasting away at Fairy Tail's guild building with his powerful mask.<p>

(Fairy Tail)  
>Malice grit her teeth as she ran back into Fairy Tail. The building had taken serious damage from Dark Star's lasers. Bandits howled as they tried to break into the guild. She quickly walked over to Weasel who was busy clobbering 2 bandits.<br>"Weasel! Quickly! Clone us!" she shouted.  
>Weasel turned and nodded. He finished off the 2 bandits and walked over to the main force of Fairy Tail. He quickly cloned every single guild member 100 times over. With a mighty shout, the bandits breached the guild. The cloned guild ran forward to meet their enemy. Fighting broke out everywhere. Left and right, people were fighting. Malice ran through the bandit's ranks, beating them down with her mace. She caught a glimpse of Dark Star as she ran and froze in her tracks when she saw all 3 of the gears advancing towards Fairy Tail. She quickly turned to run back into the guild. She quickly ran towards Makarov's office. She thrust open the door.<br>"The 3 elites of the Dark Trinity are coming!" she shouted.  
>The S-Class mages all jumped up and ran outside. Malice turned just in time to see Team Natsu battling against a group of elite bandits. Malice ran to help.<br>"Fire!" she shouted.  
>A ball of fire smashed into the bandits and Team Natsu turned to welcome her into the fight. Erza also ran over to spear 5 bandits at once. Fight! For Fairy Tail!<p>

(Bilderburg group)  
>Brandon nodded in satisfaction as his bandits broke holes in Fairy Tail's walls. Suddenly there was a huge commotion at the front as bandits flew in all directions. Brandon strained to see through the crowd of bandits. He made out 2 people, no doubt Fairy Tail's mages, holding off his bandits! Brandon rushed forward to put a stop to it. His bandits were strong but were weak compared to Fairy Tail's mages. He pushed through the huge crowd of bandits to finally reach the front. He nearly choked when he saw who the 2 people were. Levy and Gajeel. Brandon felt his blood rush to his face. Gajeel! Why no good son of a-<br>"How dare you attack our guild!" shouted Levy.  
>"You won't go farther than this you dandy man!" shouted Gajeel.<br>Brandon rubbed his temples. He needed to end this battle as soon as possible. He didn't want to hurt Levy but Gajeel was fair game.  
>"You messed with the wrong couple." they said together.<br>Something snapped inside of Brandon. COUPLE? NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!  
>"Weaponize!" he shouted in pure rage.<br>Bilderburg's bandits retreated back. They knew what was coming. The grass underneath Brandon shivered and turned into knives. They floated up, thousands of knives surrounding Brandon. He grinned evilly.  
>"Prepare to die Redfox." said Brandon sinisterly as the knves flew towards Gajeel.<br>"Huh! Iron can't hurt me!" said Gajeel as he opened his mouth and the knives filled inside and Gajeel started to chew. "Thanks for the meal!"  
>Brandon stood stunned for a second but snapped out of it in a second.<br>"So! Your the Iron Dragon Slayer?" asked Brandon as he turned his top hat into a sub machine gun.  
>"Hah! Yeah!" shouted Gajeel as he slammed his iron foot in Brandon's stomach.<br>Brandon doubled over in pain. He nearly dropped his gun. He quickly regained his composure and stood up again.  
>"Well then...let's see you eat this, Iron Dragon Slayer!" shouted Brandon.<br>The trees around the Fairy Tail building suddenly shivered and transformed into missiles. Gajeel just gaped as the missiles ignited andnflew straight into Gajeel.  
>BOOM!<br>The explosion was so massive, it blew away the rest of Fairy Tail's walls. Brandon laughed evilly. That would teach that idiot to fondle his sister! Suddenly a metal club swung but Brandon caught it in his hand. The smoke started to clear and Brandon gasped as Gajeel stood up slowly. He seemed incredibly hurt. Levy ran over to help him. Anger builded in Brandon. He brought his hands together for his ultimate spell. His bandits gasped. They had never seen Brandon use this move. Brandon's eyes flashed a dull grey as he unleashed his attack.  
>"Time Paradox!" he shouted as a blast of grey light shot out from Brandon's hands.<br>Gajeel didn't have time to move as the grey light flashed in front of him. There was a second explosion. Brandon smiled. It was over. Gajeel Redfox had been defeated. He turned to signal his bandits to move forward when a cry hit him like a hammer.  
>"Wahhh!" cried a baby...GIRL!<br>Brandon turned in shock. It wasn't Gajeel who had turned in a baby, it was Levy! Brandon's eyes teared up when he saw the baby girl. Memories flooded into him.  
>"Levy...I'm your...brother..." said Brandon as Gajeel's iron fist slammed into Brandon's face and sent him flying<br>Brandon slammed into the ground with a thud and didn't get back up. The bandits stared in shock. Brandon...defeated?  
>"Anyone else?" asked Gajeel threateningly as he cracked his knuckles.<br>The bandits turned and ran. They couldn't defeat the man who just defeated their leader! With Brandon's defeat, Levy turned back into her normal self. Gajeel scratched his head.  
>"Hey, Levy, that guy said he was your brother." he said.<br>"Hmm, I did have a brother and his name was Brandon but I haven't seen him in years..." she said.  
>Gajeel and Levy shrugged as they dragged Brandon in to the guild building.<p>

(Abutuum's group)  
>Abutuum stared at the group she was supposed to fight. Elfman, Mirajane and Lissana. She laughed at their pitifulness.<br>"Your kidding me. 2 wimpy girls and a guy who doesn't have any balls." she taunted.  
>Elfman just growled.<br>"Come on, let's fight!" she shouted.  
>Elfman went first. He molded his arm with stone and tried to punch him but was sent flying before he could even get close.<br>"Hah! Takeover? I already have that magic. Karyu no Houku!" she shouted as flames shot out of her mouth.  
>Elfman barely had time to dodge as the flames washed over the ground. The group stared in horror. She had Natsu's powers!<br>"Ice make! Halberd!" she shouted as she attacked the group with her halberd.  
>The group dodged as the halberd whooshed past their heads. She even had Grey's power! Mirajane finally decided it was time to end this.<br>"Satan! Soul!" she shouted as her body trasnformed into a demons.  
>Even Abutuum looked a bit scared as Mirajane charged forward, her body completely transformed. However, before getting close to Abutuum, she was sent flying back. Abutuum just laughed.<br>"Are you kidding me? The legendary Mirajane can't get past my Line Drive magic?" taunted Abutuum.  
>Mirajane growled and tried again. She was still sent flying back. Abutuum pointed her hands towards Lissana and sent her flying, in a ball of fire.<br>"Weak." yawned Abutuum.  
>Elfman charged forward to defend her sister but was sent flying back again.<br>"Don't try Elfman. She is too strong." said Mirajane as she reverted back into her normal self.  
>"But sis! We have to try!" said Elfman as he laid Lisanna against a rock.<br>"Your right, you have to try or you won't succeed."  
>Elfman and Mirajane turned to see Bob, the guild leader of Blue Pegasus.<br>"Master Bob? What are you doing here?" they asked.  
>"I came to fight, for my guilds honor. This is Blue Pegasus's fight as well." said Bob darkly.<br>Abutuum yawned again. That weird man-lady was creeping her out. Bob began walking towards Abutuum.  
>"I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Never mess with Blue Pegasus!" he shouted as he got even closer.<br>"Whatever weirdo! You can't eve-" started Abutuum but stopped in surprise.  
>Line Drive had no affect against Bob!<br>"B-b-but how? An weird guy like you couldn't have gotten past even if you are strong!" she shouted.  
>"Wrong. I got past using magic. Phantom Slayer!" he shouted as he punched Abutuum in the face.<br>Abutuum was sent flying back into a pile of rocks. She struggled to get back up.  
>"Y-you have an interesting magic! I think I will take it as well!" she shouted as she got up and limped toward Bob.<br>Abutuum reached her hand towards Bob's forehead but didn't get a response.  
>"Huh? I can't take your magic!" she shouted as Bob grabbed her arms and tossed her in the air.<br>"I told you! I am a Phantom Slayer and I have the properties of a phantom!" shouted Bob as he falcon punched Abutuum's stomach.  
>Abutuum slammed into the ground with a sickening crunch. Elfman and Mirajane looked on in awe. So this was Bob's power!<br>"Time to end this." said Bob as he put his hands together.  
>Abutuum got up slowly.<br>"Ain't no wa-way I'm ending here." she growled defiantly.  
>"Blue Pegasus, ultimate spell! Pegasus Law!" he shouted as brilliant light shot from Bob's hands and into Abutuum.<br>"Ahahahahhhhaaaaa!" screamed Abutuum as the light engulfed her and blasted her back into her bandits.  
>Her body was smoking and did not move again. Abutuum was defeated. The Tartaros bandits turned and ran. They knew they were defeated. Only Dark Star and Skorm remained.<p> 


	30. Dark Star

**Last chapter is next! I know im spamming this chapters for today but I really want to be posting Hudson Story and then Hyde Story.**

(Dark Star's group)  
>Dark Star shook his head disapprovingly as Bilderburg and Taratros fled. Brandon and Autuum were always weak. Now, Dark Star had to do all the work. He turned to his elite bandit group.<br>"Have your group charge through the middle. I will deal with whatever mages they send after me." he said as he walked towards Fairy Tail.  
>The bandits saluted and charged the middle. Dark Star surveyed Fairy Tail with mild interest. It was a large building and it was very strong. He wondered how wood could be that strong. He silently walked towards the main gate of Fairy Tail. He stopped when he saw the group of mages waiting for him. Erza, Gildartz and Cana. They stood in grim silence. Dark Star cocked his head to one side. He was going to enjoy this.<br>"Want to fight?" he asked as he summoned a huge crab and climbed on top.  
>"Of course. We have to defend Fairy Tail!" they shouted as they sprinted forward.<br>Dark Star swiftly moved the crab out of they way and sent it clicking after Cana. He faced Erza and Gildartz.  
>"I hope you are ready for my magic..." said Dark Star.<br>"Don't kid yourself...Gravity Core!" shouted Gildartz as gravity's weight multiplied.  
>Dark Star stood unaffected. He laughed when he saw Gikdartz's face.<br>"Hahaha! Gravity Core? Are you kidding me? That's elementary. I'll show you real magic." said Dark Star as he twisted his arm into an unnatural form.  
>Erza and Gikdartz's planted their feet into the ground. They didn't want to fly back.<br>"Haha! Black Chain!" he shouted as a thick black chain shot out and cuffed onto Erza's wrist.  
>"What is this?" she shouted.<br>"In about 5 seconds, your magic will be drained into me. Expect for it to hurt." he said evilly as he moved in to attack Gildartz.  
>Erza tried to move but the chain seemed to weigh a ton. Dark Star, on the other hand seemed to move effortlessly. Gildartz dodged out of the way from Dark Star's vicious punches and kicks. Suddenly a fist hammered into Dark Star's head. Dark Star skidded on the floor, still upright. Cana had beaten the crab!<br>"Don't you ever try to hurt my father." said Cana, her voice cold.  
>"Ahahahahaha! How touching! A father and daughter? Well, I know something that will change that." he said viciously as he twisted his arm.<br>Gildartz moved in front of Cana to protect her.  
>"Don't daughter. We have to work together." he said.<br>Cana nodded as Dark Star finished his spell.  
>"Black lightning!" Dark Star shouted as black lightning burst through the roof of the guild building.<br>It struck Gildartz squarely. Gildartz screamed in pain as black light enveloped him. His expression suddenly became blank. Dark Star seemed to be satisfied with what he had done.  
>"What did you do to my dad?" screamed Cana.<br>"Oh just made him my puppet!" said Dark Star evilly as Gidartz started to attack Cana.  
>Cana dodged just in time. Gildartz's fist smashed into the wall, reducing it into nothing. Erza couldn't really do anything because of the heavy chain on her wrist.<br>"Father! Can you hear me? I'm your daughter! Please stop!" sobbed Cana as Gildartz kept attacking.  
>"Hahaha! Little girl the only thing you can do is to defeat your own father or defeat me!" shouted Dark Star as he danced wildly.<br>Cana knew that there was only one way to defeat her father. She would regret doing this forever but it was to save everyone's life.  
>"Fairy Glitter!" she shouted.<br>Gildartz was covered in white light and blown back into several chairs and tables. The black light faded from Gildartz's body. He struggled to get up. Dark Star clapped his hands in amusement. Not many people could defeat his puppets that easily. Suddenly the chain on Erza's wrist broke. Dark Star looked over just in time to see Erza's blade flash down on him. He dodged and tripped Erza as she came down.  
>"Hahaha! Ridiculous! You are a S-Class Mage? Pathetic." he said as he kicked Erza away.<br>They had been pounded, smashed and beaten down. There was only one thing they could do. Unison raid. The S-Class mages nodded to each other. They got up from the ground and put their hands together.  
>"Fairy! Crown!" they shouted as they blasted towards Dark Star.<br>The hit connected. All 5 senses were made void by the intense magical power coming from the attack. Dark Star slammed outside the guild. When the smoke cleared, he was still trying to get up.  
>"I-impressive. It's not common to s-see me beaten down like this. I guess I have to finish you guys with my best s-spell." grunted Dark Star.<br>The group took a step back. He still had tricks up his sleeve?  
>"Hmph, be happy you could die from my black magic!" shouted Dark Star as he stood up.<br>Black mist began to swirl around Dark Star. Cracks appeared in his mask from the intense amount of power he had stored.  
>"XYZ." he said darkly as a ball of purple lightning formed around him.<br>The moon and Star's seemed to twist and turn. The sun darkened and several spots in the sky could be seen getting closer. On closer inspection, those were meteors! They landed with ferocious impact, burying the S-Class mages in a pile of huge space rock. However, it still wasn't over. The purple lighting that swirled around Dark Star unleashed and electrocuted the pile of rocks. The rocks glowed a deep red and split in half. Then the pieces of meteor flew back into the sky. The S-Class mages were still on the ground when a shining light came down and struck them. The pain was so intense, all other emotions were blocked out. Through the beam of light, thousands of small meteors pelted them. Finally, black fire washed over the pile of rock. The S-Class mages were defeated. Dark Star laughed victoriously.  
>"Pathetic." he said as he turned.<br>He walked back outside to see that his bandits were still attacking the mages of Fairy Tail. Dark Star remembered his mission. He turned to go back into the guild.

(Malice's group)  
>Malice was fighting with several bandits when he saw Grey and Jubia doing a unison raid. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. She ran over to them.<br>"Jubia! Grey! Let's do a unison raid!" suggested Malice.  
>"I'm not sure that would work. Is our magic joinable?" asked Grey.<br>"Kriegsmarine would go great with your ice and water magic." said Malice as she stood with them.  
>That was when Dark Star wandered into the guild again.<br>"Huh? More Fairy Tail mages? Well, your S-Class mages are more than finished." he said as he took a step forward.  
>Malice, Grey and Jubia glared as they performed their unison raid.<br>"Unison raid!" they shouted as ice rained down on the bandits and Kriegsmarine swept into Dark Star.  
>Through the water they saw a black mist but it quickly disappeared. The bandits tried to shield themselves from the ice but were quickly defeated by the other mages of Fairy Tail. When Kriegsmarine washed away, Dark Star was found lying on his chest, apparently drowned by the water. Malice walked over to inspect his body. She wanted to know who he was. She grabbed the cracked mask and pulled it off. She gasped. It was Skorm. It was no mistaking it. That black hair, scar on his left cheek, it had to be Skorm. Jubia and Grey ran over to see who Dark Star was. Malice's head spun when Dark Star's face changed. For Jubia, it was Lucy. For Grey it was Leon. Malice finally understood. Dark Star never had a face. His face was your greatest enemy or rival. She was going to put the mask back on when Grey and Jubia froze in solid black ice. Malice froze. The room seemed much colder now. A shadow crept forward like a spider. It gained solid form and stood before her. Black hair, grey eyes, scar on his left cheek. Skorm was here to fight.<p> 


	31. Finale

**Final chapter! There is actually a sneak peak of Hudson Story at the end. This was my first actually long fanfiction. Thanks for reading.**

(Final Showdown)  
>Skorm eyed her with peculiar interest. Malice shivered under his gaze.<br>"You know what I'm here to do." he said coldly.  
>"Your here to destroy Fairy Tail." she said angrily.<br>"No. I'm here to kill you. Your my biggest threat. Sure, it may seem I have lost, my army defeated and my greatest generals gone but I had one goal from the beginning. I wanted to kill you." he said as he took a step forward.  
>"Get away from me." she growled as she made a spell sign.<br>"No." growled Skorm as he made a spell sign as well.  
>"Terra Storm!" she shouted as chunks of solid stone flew towards Skorm.<br>Skorm caught them easily and reduced them to dust.  
>"Fimbulvetr!" shouted Malice.<br>Skorm took the worst of the cold without a shiver. Nothing was affecting him!  
>"Kriegsmarine!" she shouted as the brick hard water slammed into him.<br>Instead of Skorm dodging, he let it slam into him! The water shattered like broken glass. Malice's mouth fell open.  
>"Y-your invicnible?" she shouted.<br>"Quite. This land's magical power has fueled me to the point that I can't be harmed by magical or physical attack." he said as he stepped even closer to Malice.  
>Desperation shot through Malice's mind. She only had one spell left.<br>"Godsend!" she shouted in desperation.  
>A huge sword of light was sent flying straight through Skorm's body. Skorm flicked it away with a finger. Malice's mind screamed. How was he this strong? Was she destined to fail from the start?<br>"I'm going to make death hurt." Skorm said as he made a spell sign.  
>Malice grit her teeth and stood back. The only thing that could save her now was that book. She hadn't even finished decoding it!<br>"Black Nightmare." said Skorm as a sword of black magic pierced through her body.  
>The pain was indescribable. Hell seemed like a better place. Malice collapsed on the ground with a gasp. Her vision became blurry and she blacked out. The girl who lost her memory was no more.<p>

"You have Natsu. You have Erza. You have Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Charle and everyone else at Fairy Tail! You are a part of Fairy Tail!"  
>Makarov's voice rang through the darkness. So, this was death, thought Malice. She had failed everyone at Fairy Tail and now Skorm would kill all of them. Suddenly she heard another voice.<br>"56 90 34 1 10 76 500 192 WW."  
>The voice rang out clearly. She strained to decode the numbers and gasped when she did. She was so close to defeating Skorm and yet, she was already dead...<br>"You really want to die that easily?" asked everyone in Fairy Tail suddenly.  
>She tried to shut it out. She was the one who caused their deaths and now they had come to blame her. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was everyone in Fairy Tail handing her Worm Wood.<br>"Stand up and become the legend you were destined to be." said a new voice.  
>She looked to her side and saw an old woman holding a story book. It was called "Life".<br>"What did you say?" asked Malice carefully.  
>"Must I repeat myself? I will show you your future if you will accept it." she said as Malice was sucked into the story book.<br>Malice gasped at what awaited her if she chose to live. She suddenly was pulled out of the book. She looked the old woman in the eye.  
>"Who are you?" Malice demanded.<br>"I am but an old woman. People call me Mother, Godess or Savior. You can call me Grandma." she said.  
>"Ok...Grandma...what do I have to do to live." asked Malice warily.<br>Grandma held out a cup of tea. It was also labeled "life". Figures. Malice took it and drank it down. It tasted bitter like eating sour apples.  
>"That's it? Why me?" Malice asked suddenly.<br>Grandma shook her head and seemed to get farther and farther away.  
>"Wwwwwwaaaaaaiiiiittttt!" shouted Malice as she was sucked into life.<p>

Skorm was turning away from Malice's body when the black sword crumbled into nothing. Skorm was stunned. Had Malice met THAT woman? Impossible. Suddenly a wave of powerful energy sent Skorm smashing into the wall.  
>"Impossible! You were supposed to be dead!" wailed Skorm as Malice stood up.<br>Malice's eyes were golden as she stood up. She picked up Worm Wood from the ground and opened the book. Skorm's eyes widened.  
>"No! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU MET THAT WOMAN DIDN'T YOU!" screamed Skorm as Malice read through the book.<br>"Oh heavenly light! Grant me thy power! Of the east star! The star that will banish the evil from this land forever! I call on the grand star." she called into the heavens.  
>Skorm's face was a picture of pure horror as Malice said the final word.<br>"Worm Wood." she finished, her eyes glowing bright gold.  
>Skorm had to shield his eyes as Malice's eyes continued to glow.<br>"Worm Wood! Noo!" shouted Skorm as he looked into the heavens.  
>There was a hole punched in the roof so Malice and Skorm could see the bright light flying towards Skorm. A star was coming to meet Skorm. As the star came into the atmosphere of the planet, it changed into a huge sword of light. It came speeding down at Skorm. A split second before it reached the guild, Skorm played his card.<br>"Necrosheild!" he shouted.  
>A shield of black light held Worm Wood at bay. Malice glared at Skorm. Skorm smiled a sad smile.<br>"Necrosheild won't be able to hold Worm Wood. This was the plan from the beginning." he said sadly.  
>"What?" demanded Malice.<br>"I never hated you Malice. This was all part of my plan. I knew you would kill me and become the legend you were meant to become." he said while looking towards Necrosheild. Cracks were starting to form.  
>"How? Why didn't you tell me?" screamed Malice.<br>"Soon, I will disappear from this world. My plan worked. You became a famous Mage with a man that will help you along the way. Take care of your son. He will be your guiding light in the future." said Skorm.  
>"No! Wait brother! Please don't go!" sobbed Malice.<br>She had been fooled into hating her brother and now she was learning the truth. She didn't want it end this way!  
>"There is no turning back from here on out. I will disappear for I am evil. Forget about me. Hate me for the rest of your life. Here, I will give you a reason to hate me." said Skorm as he spread his hands wide.<br>Black meteors the size of cities rained down across the land. Skorm smiled grimly as they killed thousands of people.  
>"I still will never forget you." sobbed Malice.<br>"I wish you would. My time is nearly up. I love you Malice, like any brother would." said Skorm tearfully as Necrosheild broke and Worm Wood implanted itself in Skorm's body.  
>"I hope we can meet again some day sister, in this life or the next." said Skorm sadly as his body was erased from existence.<br>Malice reached out in hopes of being able to latch onto him but it was too late. Skorm was gone. Malice had won. Malice had murdered her own brother who wished nothing but happiness for her. A pool of tears formed where she had been standing. Suddenly a stinging pain was felt in her side. She lifted her dirty shirt up to see a black wound burned into her side. Her own grief had made a mark on her body. Malice cried more and eventually passed out.

(several days afterwards)  
>Malice was hailed as the hero of Magnolia. The council offered her a position as Wizard Saint but she refused. Her grief wouldn't allow it. She sent all her money to the families of that had lost their homes from Skorm's meteors. Malice became very famous for her legendary power but recently, she didn't feel as strong as before. She easily handled jobs and defeated even the most powerful bandits with ease but her power was not what it used to be. Her relationship with Julius blossomed into courtship and eventually they were wed. The entire wizard council appeared at her wedding but it still did not ease her grief from losing a brother. Her friendship with her fellow guild members still remained especially with Team Natsu. The Fairy Tail guild building needed serious repair and was completed within 2 months. Malice never tried to become an S-Class Mage. The Wizard council was reformed around the Wizard Saints and balance was once again restored. However, for Malice, life would never be the same.<p>

(Ruins of Delray)  
>A lone boy stood in a ruined town. His red pupils were glossy with tears. He held a piece of paper in his hands. The guild symbol of Fairy Tail was marked on it. The boy gripped it tightly. <p>


End file.
